When Storms Come and Stars Collide
by Starswim
Summary: After their parents' death, Kelsey Roberts and her brother moved away from their home in New York to live with their aunt in New Mexico. Years later, a strange storm occurs that'll change the family's lives again, and so will the lives of two Asgard princes. AU-ish/Following: Thor/Avengers/Dark World... Future Loki/OC ; Thor/Jane
1. Prologue

_**When Storms Come and Stars Collide**_

_**Written By Starswim**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything that belongs to Marvel, just my OCs and plot of this story (not the movie plots)

_**Rating:**_ PG-13/T (Warning: violence, swearing, and other intense stuff. Just to be safe.) Also for those who didn't watch the Thor movies, there _will_ be spoilers.

_**Plot:**_ After their parents' death, Kelsey Roberts and her brother, AJ, moved away from their home in New York to live with their aunt in New Mexico. Years later, a strange storm occurred that'll changed the family's lives again, and so will the lives of two princes. Following Thor/Avengers/Dark World

_**Parings:**_ [Thor/Jane]; [eventual Loki/OC]; [Frigga/Odin]; [Tony/Pepper]; [Clint/Black Widow]

_**Prologue**_

"_Once... Mankind was accepted by a simple truth, that they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds, man believed that they were home to their gods. Others... they knew to fear."_

Many people in a small village were gathered, watching blue rays light up the sky. Not to far away, across the waters, there was a large army of huge, blue creatures. One of them was holding a small, frozen-like casket with a blue light flickering inside it.

"_From the realm of cold and darkness came the Frost Giants."_

The Frost Giant that was holding the casket, King Laufey, used it's power to destroy a ship, that's sailing on the ocean; putting out fire torches and fire pits; and freezing the whole land, the village, and the people. Screams were made as the people became victims of the Casket of Winters.

"_Threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new Ice Age. But humanity will not face this threat alone."_

A bright aura appeared in the sky; the Bi-Frost. Once the light disappeared, an army of Asgard stood before the Frost Giants led by their king, Odin, ready for battle. The two kings stared at each other challengingly, before everyone started fighting. Frost Giants froze some soldiers of Asgard and crushed them with their icy fist; while the soldiers stabbed the Frost Giants with their spears. King Odin fought a bunch of Frost Giants with his Gungnir.

"Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their world. The cost was great! At the end, their king fell."

King Laufey was lying on the ground, defeated. A weapon was pointed threateningly at him, the weapon was the Gungnir, and the man pointed it was the king who lost his eye during battle, Odin. When the war of the Frost Giants was over, the remaining soldiers of Asgard and King Odin left the kingdom of Jotunheim, taking the Casket of Ancient Winters with them.

"_And the source of their power was taken from them. And the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds, and return home into the world eternal. Asgard."_

**~000~**

"And here we remain as a beacon of hope, shining out across the stars, and though we have fallen into the myths and legends. It was Asgard. It's warriors. That brought peace to the universe," Odin finished his tale to his two sons, as he took them to a hallway, where the Casket of Ancient Winters was displayed, untouched.

"But that day will come, when one of you..." Odin stepped forward and turned to face his two sons with one eyes, while the other was covered with a golden eye patch, "has to defend that peace."

"Do the Frost Giants still live?" the raven-haired prince named Loki asked curiously.

"When I'm king," the blonde hair prince named Thor, pointed at himself, before throwing punches, "I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!" He smiled breathlessly at his father, "Just as you did, Father."

"A wise king never seeks out war, but..." Odin paused looking at each of this son for a brief moment, before continuing, "He must be ready for it." He finished as he walked past his two sons.

The brothers looked at each other with a smirk, before racing pass a hammer, that's also displayed, and made it to their father's side. Both of them were holding his hand.

"I'm ready, Father!" Thor stated with determination.

"So am I!" Loki stated as well.

Odin smiled at his two sons, "Only one of you can ascend to the throne. Both of you were born to be kings."

**Year: 2005**

The full moon risen, the bright lights were on, and the sound of traffic was made in the big city. Inside one of the apartment homes, there was a light purple painted room, where a small child was sitting on a purple and green sheeted bed. She had earphones over her ears, listening and following along with the audiobook, while reading a book in her hands, _Harry Potter: Chamber of Secrets. _Her eyes were glued on the pages, and nothing was going to distract her from finishing a chapter.

Except her mother, who just came inside the little girl's room, watching her daughter read intently.

"Kelsey," the child's mother called for her, but didn't receive a reply. She noticed that her daughter named Kelsey had earphones on, blocking the sound around her. Kelsey's mother walked over to her child, and placed a hand over her daughter's knee, instantly receiving a shocked reaction.

Kelsey looked up with wide eyes, before pausing the track from her CD player. She took off her earphones and smiled at her mother.

"Hey, Mom," Kelsey greeted her, placing the opened book on her lap.

Her mother smiled back at her daughter, "Hey, Kelsey. What are you doing?"

Kelsey knew she was asking an obvious question, because she wanted to make a conversation with her. Kelsey shrugged, "Just reading."

"Oh really?" Her mother took a glance from the book cover to read the title, "So you're reading the _Harry Potter _book series now?"

Kelsey nodded, "Mm-hm. Just finished the first one, and I'm on the fifth chapter of this one," Kelsey gestured the book in her hands.

Kelsey's mother smiled in approval, "That's good..." Her mother's smile fell into a serious one. Kelsey instantly knew that look. "Have you done your homework, when you got back from school?"

Kelsey cleared her throat, looking away from her mother's gaze, "Uh, almost. I'm almost done."

Kelsey's mother raised a brow at her questionably, "Really?"

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah, I'm just taking a break."

"Oh," Kelsey's mother nodded, "Alright then." She snatched the book from Kelsey's grip, "I believe your break is over, and you should finish up your work."

Kelsey shook her head, giving her mother the begging, puppy-eyed look, "No! Please, Mom! I'm almost done!"

"No, Kelsey," her mother said sternly, "You know the rules. You can't do anything fun, unless you're done with homework. I'll give this book back to you, when you're finished with your work."

"But I'm almost done with my homework-"

"Then I suggest you finish up," her mother walked out of the room, and shut the door behind her.

Kelsey groaned, hating to do homework. She jumped off the bed, and walked over to her white colored desk, sitting down on the same color chair. She sighed in boredom as she opened her fifth grade, arithmetic workbook and turned the pages, that she was assigned to do. Her eyes roamed over the pages to see nothing but fractions, graphs, and word problems. The whole page had a lot of problems, but no solution was written. It turned out that Kelsey lied, when she told her mother she's almost done with her homework. She hadn't started her schoolwork at all.

Kelsey loved to read history and literature; but hated the other subjects. The teachers could never show you a fun way to learn things. The teachers talked about the subject, as if it's the most boring thing in the world. She certainly wasn't looking forward to starting middle school next year. She heard from a few kids from her class that their older siblings changed, when they started middle school. She didn't want to change. She didn't want her closest friends to change. If they did, Kelsey was afraid of losing them, and she'll have no one.

As she started to begin her homework, her eyes wandered off the pages and on the CD player that was lying on her nightstand. She realized that her mother only took her book and not the audio CD inside the player. She looked over her shoulder, making sure that her mother wasn't around. Then, she reached over, grabbing the CD player from her nightstand and laying it on the desk. She took the earphones and placed them on her ears, listening the narrator telling the story, she hadn't finished.

Kelsey was hoping that she can finish her work, while listening to the story. However, her pencil slowly came to halt, as her mind was distracted. She listened to the narrator intently with her eyes closed, while imagining the scene in her mind. For a moment, Kelsey pictured herself as Harry Potter. She always wanted to fly on a broomstick, and do some magic with a wand. She always wanted to turn her little brother into a toad.

Sadly, she knew better than to believe something that's fiction. She wished the stories were true, and wished to be in those stories; but there came a time to let go of these fantasies. The stories were fiction, not real, and always will be. But Kelsey wasn't going to give up on day dreaming and her imagination that easily. She didn't have to worry about growing up anytime soon. After all, she's only eleven-years-old. She's still a child. She should enjoy childish stories and imaginations for a little while longer.

Kelsey looked down at the half-written page in front of her, knowing that if she didn't finish with her homework soon, she wouldn't finish at all. If she turned in a half-way finished homework to her teacher, then her teacher would tell her parents; and if her parents found out she's been slacking off with her work, she'll never hear the end of it.

Summer was a couple months away, and the last thing Kelsey wanted was to go to summer school, or worse, she might get held back another year. That thought frightened her. She may not go to middle school, but her friends will. She didn't want to lose her friends, and be stuck in a class with a bunch younger kids, she hadn't met. So she pulled the earphones out of her ears, and her eyes tried to focus on the unfinished math homework in front of her.

Two hours later, at 10:44pm, Kelsey was still sitting down, managing to finish arithmetic, language arts, and science. What she had left for homework was World History. It was her favorite subject, so far, unlike science.

As she opened her textbook and workbook to the assigned pages, she suddenly felt a hand pressed gently against her shoulder. She gasped and whirled around to see a tall, blonde haired man, who was smiling down at her, while she slowly smiled back.

"Daddy!" Kelsey cried happily as she jumped out of her seat and into his arms. Her father picked her up and spun around, holding her daughter tightly. Kelsey's father was a surgeon at the New York Hospital, and he spend most of his hours there and come home late at night. He barely saw his daughter, except early in the mornings, when she's getting ready for school, and at night, when she's sleeping or getting ready for bed. Unlike her mother, her father was a fun, understanding parent. They always keep secrets and read a story, that's past Kelsey's bedtime. Her mother sometimes help Kelsey with her homework, but her father was more patient than her mother.

"Hey! I missed you today," her father greeted her, giving a gentle kiss on the forehead. He set her down back on her chair and lowered himself to her level, "I didn't expect to see you up. How's my little princess?"

"Tired," Kelsey crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against her chair.

"Tired?" her father asked in shock.

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah."

"Why are you tired?" her father asked. He looked at Kelsey's desk in the corner of his eye to see Kelsey's history homework, "Is it because of school keeping you up?"

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah."

"Really? A little birdie told me that you're supposed to be finished a couple hours ago."

Kelsey closed her eyes and groaned, knowing fully well who told her dad, "Did Mom tell you?"

"Mm-hm," her father confirmed it by a nod. Keeping a smile on his face, his tone became serious, "Kelsey, you know you can't lie to your mom about school. You do realize that?"

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah, but if I told her that I wasn't finished, she'll be mad at me."

"And you didn't give her a reason to be mad?"

Kelsey sighed, "I was... I was just excited about my book. I-I can't stop reading it."

"Is it another Harry Potter book?"

Kelsey nodded, "Mm-hm. Second book, I'm on the fifth chapter."

"Well, look at you," her father smiled proudly, giving her a pat on the shoulder, "I'm proud of you."

"I'm glad somebody is."

"Your mother is proud of your reading."

Kelsey shrugged, "She doesn't sound like it. She took my book away, when I haven't finished the chapter. It's not fair!"

"Does she have a reason for taking it? I'm sure your mother isn't interested in reading fiction books, let alone stories about wizardry."

Kelsey bit her lower lip, and averted her eyes from her father. She stayed silent, hoping that her father won't ask again, but that was wishful thinking. Her father knew her well enough to know whether or not she's guilty of something.

He shook his head, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Kelsey, you know she's doing it, because she cares. Right?"

"I can't help it, Dad. Doesn't reading suppose to help your mind? I barely watch TV, because I heard it rots the brain."

His father chuckled, "That it is, Kelsey, but just like TV, too much of something can affect you, especially your schoolwork."

"Reading is an addiction," Kelsey said it as an excuse.

"Hey, I'm not judging you," Her father raised his hands up, defensively, "I'm like that when I was your age."

"You got addicted to reading?" Kelsey asked.

Her father shook his head, "No. Football. But I won't tell you about that tonight, because..." Her father took a quick peek at his watch that said 11:00 pm, "it's getting late, and you got school tomorrow."

"I have to finish my homework."

"What are you working on?" His father raised himself up to his feet and looked at the opened textbook and workbook.

"History. I'm supposed to copy the Runic alphabet. Recently, we discussed the culture of Norway; Vikings; and today, we're reading about the stories from Norse Mythology."

"Why does Miss Miller want you to copy the Runic alphabet, it's not like you're going to use it?"

"I don't know. Miss Miller is really mean, she always give us too much homework," Kelsey shrugged carelessly as she began copying the Runic alphabet from her textbook.

After finishing her history assignment (with her dad's help), her father tucked Kelsey in bed.

"Thank you for helping me, Daddy," Kelsey whispered before she yawned tiredly.

Her father smiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead, "Ah, Princess..." He shook his head, "I didn't do anything. You did what you're supposed to do. It's all on you, Princess."

"I do have a question though," Kelsey said curiously.

"And what is your question?" he asked.

"Why do everyone around the world speak a different language?" she asked curiously with a questioned look on her face, "Wouldn't it be easier to just speak the same language?"

"Have you ever heard the story of the Tower of Babel?"

Kelsey shook her head, "No."

"Well, you should get out your Bible, and read the book of Genesis. All the answers you seek are in that little book."

"Can you read it to me, right now?" Kelsey asked, eager to hear the story. If she can't read her Harry Potter book, she might as well enjoy this story.

Before her father could respond, they heard Kelsey's door open, revealing her mother dressed in a white, cotton robe. "You two are still up," she said as a statement than a question.

Kelsey's father chuckled, smiling at his wife, "Just telling our daughter good night_._"

"You should've told her that a long time ago. What kept you?" Kelsey's mother asked, crossing her arms over chest, and narrowing her eyes at them suspiciously.

"Just about to tell her a story, Honey," Father answered innocently.

"He's going to tell me the story of the Tower of Babel," Kelsey said with a smile.

Her mother shook her head, "Not tonight."

"What?!" Kelsey cried in protest, "Why not?!"

"It's almost midnight, not to mention a school night, Kelsey," her mother explained to her in a warning tone, daring her to talk in that tone again. "I'm sure your father knew that already. Right, Rick?" she asked her husband.

Kelsey's father sighed and nodded, before facing his daughter sadly, "Your mother's right. It's late, and your eyes should be closed."

"I can't," Kelsey declined eagerly, "I'm too excited. I want to hear the story right now."

"I'm sure your father will be happy to tell you, when he gets home tomorrow. Can you, Rick?"

Kelsey's father smiled, "Of course, Wendy. I'll do anything for my little princess."

Kelsey couldn't help but smile. Not because her father agreed to read her the Tower of Babel story tomorrow night, but when he said her mother's name, Wendy. It was funny, because her mother and aunt's names were Wendy and Jane. Kelsey knew those names from the story of Peter Pan. Her father always told Kelsey how her mother and Aunt Jane flew with Peter Pan to Neverland when they were her age, almost drowned by mermaids, danced with Indians, and fought off the evil Captain Hook. Of course, it was a long time ago, and Kelsey was a gullible child. Kelsey knew the stories were nonsense and fiction, but her father always told her amazing, adventure stories as if it really happened. She wished her mother would tell her stories like her father did, after all her name was Wendy, and the Wendy from the Peter Pan story was always a good storyteller.

"Would you do anything for your queen?" Wendy asked, walking inside and standing beside Kelsey's bed, across from her husband.

"A king should do everything in his power," Rick took his wife's hand and caressed it gently, "for his beloved queen." He pressed his lips gently against the back of her hand. Wendy couldn't help, but blush. "I shall prove it to you tonight."

Wendy gasped and widen her eyes in shock. "Patrick!" she hissed at him, "your daughter is here!"

"What are you doing for Mom tonight, Daddy?" Kelsey asked curiously.

Patrick stared at Kelsey with his mouth agape, before he quickly recovered. He knew that he's not ready to give his eleven-year-old daughter the talk about the birds and the bees. He and Wendy were planning on telling her, when she met a boy, she liked, or when she reached her teen years. He shrugged innocently, "I'm just going to give your mother a big good-night kiss. Just like I'm giving you right now." Patrick leaned forward to kiss both of Kelsey's cheeks. "Good night, Princess."

"Good night, Daddy," Kelsey replied, fighting to urge to close her eyes. She needed to know if her father would truly keep his word about telling her the Tower of Babel story. "Daddy?"

"Yes?" Patrick asked.

"When you get home tomorrow, can you read me that story?"

"I swear, Princess," Patrick spit his hand, and so did Kelsey; before they shook hands. They looked up at Wendy, who stared down at them in disgust. Every time they make a special promise, they always do the spit shake. Wendy never approved of it, but her pleas and noises of disgust never reached her husband and daughter's ears.

"Good night, Kelsey," Wendy hugged and kissed her daughter on top of her head, before leaving the room. Patrick stood up from Kelsey's bed and walked over to the light switch. He looked at his daughter, who's curled up on her side, smiling at her father with eyes wide open.

"Sleep dreams, Princess," Patrick turned off the lights, "Don't let me catch you reading late again?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "I won't, Daddy."

"Good," Patrick stepped outside her room, shutting the door behind her.

Kelsey smirked as soon as her father left. She may have promised not to read late, but she never promised that she couldn't listen to a story late. She got off from her bed, took her CD player from her white desk, and set it on her white colored nightstand. She put the earplugs over her ears, and started the audio track, where she left off.

She laid back down on her bed, trying to listen to the narrator, while fighting her drowsiness. Her eyelids grew heavy and heavier. She tried to stay awake, but knew she couldn't fight it. Eventually, she was lying on her stomach, one arm hanging at the right side of the bed, while the other was tucked under the purple colored pillow, now she's snoring in her sleep.

**~000~**

The next day, Kelsey rode the bus to school, and planned on riding it back home. Her parents used to give her a ride to school; but Patrick always work at the hospital early in the morning, and Wendy took a job babysitting her friend's toddler, while watching Kelsey's baby brother, AJ.

AJ was only two-and-a-half years old and a trouble maker. He always threw food instead of eating it like a normal person, and flushed objects in the toilet, like Patrick's expensive, silver watch. One day, he did finger painting on the walls and furniture! Kelsey thought that her parents were going to freak out and give AJ a big spanking. No matter how bad he got, his parents always thought that his actions were adorable. Kelsey sometimes hated being the older child, sometimes that role had it's disadvantages, like less attention from her mother, or being blamed for what AJ did and got in trouble for it.

Kelsey was happy to ride the bus, because she was able to talk to her best friend, Brianna, in the bus and not in class.

During school, Kelsey was flabbergasted when her teacher, Miss Miller, told everyone, to clear their desks to prepare for a science test. Kelsey couldn't believe that Miss Miller would surprise the unprepared students for a test, they didn't even study. That's abnormal for her to do something like that. Science wasn't Kelsey's favorite subject, nor was she good at it.

Later on, Kelsey found out from the kids from the playground that Miss Miller assigned the class to study for that science test two weeks ago, and Kelsey completely forgot to study. The worst part was that the test wasn't multiple choice. Her parents were going to kill her. She just know it.

After school, Miss Miller gave Kelsey a letter for her parents to read. As Kelsey was riding the bus back home with Brianna, she was staring at the letter in her hand. Curiosity took hold of Kelsey and her best friend. They opened and read the letter together.

_Dear Mister and Mrs. Roberts,_

_I'm sorry to inform you, but your child, Kelsey Roberts, is in danger of failing the fifth grade. She is a bright student, but she recently became distracted and now has a hard time focusing on her schoolwork. Your daughter is doing well in History and Reading Comprehension, but is performing poorly on the other subjects (Mostly Science and Math). I would appreciate it if you could meet with me to discuss Kelsey's grades perhaps a new approach is in order. It is important that we intervene now, before it's too late. This is to encourage your child to do better in class. If you have any questions, please call us at the school_

_Sincerely, Miss Miller_

"My parents are going to kill me!" Kelsey cried out loud, staring at the unfolded paper in her hands.

"Maybe it won't be so bad," Brianna said, trying to comfort her friend.

Kelsey shook her head frantically, "No, Bri! This time is different. Miss Miller sent a letter! We both know what happens if she send these kind of notes. The kids, who get this note, will get held back a year! I'll flunk the fifth grade! I doomed! You will never see me in middle school next year!"

"We don't know that! Just don't flunk! I'll help you, if you want."

"I'm sure my mom and dad will appreciate that. But once they read this note," Kelsey gestured the paper, "they will hold me captive in my room, forcing me to do nothing fun. I'll be their prisoner, and they'll probably hire prison guards to keep me from leaving my room."

"Just don't show them the note, and work harder."

"That won't work! Miss Miller wants to speak with my parents. She'll give them a call, and she'll tell them that I was supposed to give them the note. Then, I'll be in bigger trouble."

Kelsey looked out the window to see the familiar street, closer to where home was, closer to her sealed fate. She felt the bus going slower and slower, until it came to a complete stop. This was where the bus normally drop Kelsey off.

"Well, let my nightmare begin," Kelsey mumbled, shoving the letter in her pocket from her hoodie.

"I'll pray for you," Brianna said sympathetically.

"Thanks, Bri. I need the Lord on my side right now."

"Maybe it won't be so bad."

Kelsey sighed, "I hope so." She picked up her backpack and told her friend goodbye. She gave her thanks to the bus driver for the ride, before stepping out off the bus. As she watched the bus departed, she took a deep breath and began walking slowly back to her house. She knew that the closer she was to the house, the closer her nightmare will begin. What she didn't know was how right she was.

She eventually made it home, and walked up to the front door. As she turned the knob on the door, she noted that it's locked. Kelsey's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _That's weird. Mom never locks the door, when she gets back from babysitting Sarah._

She unzipped a pocket from her backpack and pulled out a spare key to the house. She unlocked it, and noted that the alarm went off. She walked down the hallway to turn it off. She knew this was abnormal. Her mom should be home by now. Was she still at her friend's house? Maybe. This was the first time Kelsey's home by herself. This was a new thing for her. This was exciting yet dangerous. Kelsey knew this was a temporary thing. Her mom and brother will be back shortly, and then her dad will come home at ten, possibly at midnight.

What felt like minutes, turning into hours. Kelsey was eating a peanut butter sandwich, while mentally practiced how to tell her mom about her troubles at school. Her mom would probably take it worse than Dad. Her dad was more understanding than her mother. She wished there was a way to get out of giving the letter to her parents, but Kelsey knew that's not possible. There was no way out of this. Not by a long shot.

"Mom," Kelsey continued practicing, "I have something to tell you, and you might want to sit down for it. Why, you may ask? Well, I think it's better if you sit down, because I have bad news. See I-" Her monologue was interrupted by a knock at the door. Kelsey knew well that it wasn't her mother. Her mother would never knock at her own house. But who was at the door? Kelsey got up from the couch and went to the door, hearing couple more knocks.

"Who is it?" Kelsey asked.

"NYPD," the stranger responded, "Open up."

Kelsey narrowed her brows in confusion, "NYPD?"

She looked through the small window beside the door, and saw a police car out front. Kelsey now realized what NYPD stand for: New York Police Department. She didn't hesitate to open the door. She saw a dark-skinned, slightly overweight police officer, possibly at his late fifties, standing by her doorway. Her eyes widen in fear, scared that she was going to get arrested. _Did the school call the police on me?! It was just a flunk test, I'll do better next time!_

"M-May I help you?" Kelsey asked nervously.

The officer looked down at her with wide eyes, clearly not expecting a child to answer the door, "Yes, are you a relative of Wendy and Patrick Roberts?"

Kelsey raised her brows, taken back by his question, "Uh... I-I'm their daughter. They also have a son too."

The officer nodded, "I know."

Kelsey now narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, _How could he possibly know that?_

"Is there anyone here with you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Kelsey questioned him.

"Ma'am, is there anyone here with you?" the officer questioned her again more firmly.

Kelsey was debating whether or not to tell him, but she eventually gave him an answer, "No. H-How do you know my mom and dad? Did they do something wrong?"

The officer shook his head, "No. I can assure you no crime was committed... not by your family that is." He added sadly.

"Is there something wrong, Sir?" Kelsey asked.

The officer looked at the young girl sadly in the eyes, "I'm afraid so, Miss Roberts..." He paused, clearing his throat. Kelsey can see the tears in his eyes._ Was he crying? Why would he be crying? A police officer wasn't suppose to cry_! Kelsey figured out that something happened, and he was reluctant to tell her, a child.

"What is it?" Kelsey demanded anxiously.

After taking a deep breath, he looked back at the bewildered child, before he spoke again, "I'm so sorry to tell you this, but... there's been an accident."

Kelsey felt time stopped dramatically. Fear took over. Her heart was racing, her lungs tightened. Kelsey placed a hand on her chest, trying to take deep breaths, but her lungs tightened every breath she'd taken.

"W-What kind of accident?" Kelsey asked nervously. She now wished she hadn't asked that. She didn't want to hear the bad news. Was she dreaming? Was this a nightmare? Where were her parents to wake her up? She needed to get out of this dream and fast.

"Your parents and your baby brother were in a car accident, and-"

"Are they in a hospital? Are they okay?! Where are they?!" Kelsey screamed out questions without thinking. She wanted to see her parents and baby brother right now. Kelsey secretly placed her hands behind her back. Taking one hand, she pinched her other arm almost painfully, attempting to wake herself up from this horrible dream.

When she was five-years-old, she had a hard time sleeping her in own room, because of her nightmares and fearing that monsters would come out of her closet. Her father taught her that nightmares were like dreams. Nothing can harm her in her dreams. But if she got too scared, she can pinch herself awake. That trick worked every time. She was going to wake up from this horrible dream, and get ready for school soon.

"Your brother is in the hospital-"

"How is he?!"

"He's a lucky boy, Miss Roberts." His statement made Kelsey sighed with relief. She was happy that her brother was alright. The officer continued, "As far as I knew, he looked fine... but your parents..."

"What? What about my parents?! Where's Mom and Dad?!"

'_This isn't real!_ _Wake up!_' Kelsey thought to herself, '_This is just a dream! Wake up! You're going to wake up soon! None of this is real! Wake up, Kelsey! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!'_

No matter how hard she pinched herself, she didn't wake up. She kept denying the fact that this was reality, and the cop was really there, giving her the bad news.

The officer sighed through his nose. His eyes watered again, hesitant to tell her what happened to her parents. He knew that he had to. After taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and said the words no child wanted to hear, "I'm so sorry, Miss Roberts. They passed away, before the ambulance got there. I'm so sorry."

Kelsey couldn't comprehend those words. She didn't want to believe it. They couldn't be dead. They can't be dead, that's impossible. They couldn't be dead. They couldn't.

Kelsey's legs gave up on her, and she fell back against the hardwood floor. She looked up at the officer with an opened mouth and wide eyes. This can't be happening to her. This was just a nightmare. Where were her parents to wake her from this horrible nightmare? To comfort her, and tell her it was just a nightmare? To tell her that they'll never leave her no matter what? She needed them! They can't leave her! They can't leave her alone in this dark world! They can't!

"No!" Kelsey was down on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably, "It's not true! It's not true! They can't be dead!"

Kelsey stared at the officer, who was mouthing out words, she didn't hear nor care. Her whole body shut down, not paying attention to anything around her. Her parents were dead, her life will never be the same again.

**A/N: Okay, I watched both Thor movies and the Avengers, and I was hooked. Mainly because I have a crush on Loki, Tom Hiddleston is an amazing actor! I couldn't resist writing a Thor fanfic. Just so you're not reading the canon and won't be bored, I'm going to write it a little different. I hope that you enjoy this fanfic.**

**In the next chapter will show Kelsey present day when she's seventeen. I imagine her to be like Bridgit Mendler (girl from Good Luck Charlie). As for AJ, Kelsey's little brother, will be eight years old in the next chapter. I imagine him to look like Jackson Brundage (from One Tree Hill).**


	2. A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

_"I'm so sorry, Miss Roberts," the officer said sadly. "They passed away, before the ambulance got there. I'm sosorry.:_

_"No!" Kelsey was down on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. She covered her ears, shaking her head, refusing to believe the cop's words. "NO! It's not true! It's not true! They're not dead!"_

_Kelsey stared at the officer, who was mouthing out words. she didn't hear nor care. Her whole body shut down, not paying attention to anything around her. Her parents were dead. Her life will never be the same again..._

**_~000~_**

A knock from a door caused Kelsey to gasp wide awake.

"Kelsey!" Jane knocked her door again. "Get up!" Kelsey knew that her aunt Jane won't stop knocking, until she received a response from her. Kelsey was relieved that Jane woke her up form the same nightmare, she's been having since that tragic day.

It had been six depressing years since Kelsey's parents died in that car crash. One reckless, alcoholic man ruined everything. Kelsey hoped that he's suffering in prison, the way she and her family were suffering right now. After her parents' burial and her brother's recovery in the hospital, Kelsey and AJ left New York to live with their aunt Jane and grandmother in New Mexico.

Puente Antiguo was so much different from their home in Manhattan. New York had a lot of streets, buildings, traffic, people, and it was a busy and loud city non-stop. In New Mexico was nothing but a desert town. It was a small, quiet place with a tiny population, nothing compared to New York.

AJ didn't mind living in the desert town, but he was two when they left New York. He never had any real experience in the big city. Kelsey was used to her life in the city. She felt at home there. Unwillingly, she had to start her life from scratch: make new friends, get good grades, get used to living in a different environment.

Jane was currently doing research in New Mexico, and Granny was originally from Oklahoma. Jane was supposed to be the kids' godmother and legal guardian, but she couldn't have the time to raise a child let alone two. She wasn't ready to give up her career as an astrophysicist to be a parent after all, she just graduated Culver University at the tim. Lucky for her, Granny was willing to give up everything in Oklahoma and moved to New Mexico just so she can help Jane raise Kelsey and AJ.

Granny was like a second mother to the children, and Jane was like the father, who came home late from work. Jane wasn't really a a parent to begin with, just an aunt who happened to be a scientist and nothing more.

They were doing okay, until two months ago, Granny passed away. Now it was all up to Jane to finish her research and raise the kids by herself. However, Jane didn't have to put up with two kids much longer. In a couple months, Kelsey will turn eighteen and graduate high school, then she's on her own; and she was totally fine with it.

"Kelsey!" Jane opened the door to see Kelsey still lying on her bed. She pressed her lips together, annoyed that Kelsey wasn't responding to her call. She stomped over to the side of Kelsey's bed and tapped Kelsey's leg, finally earned a response from the teenager.

"I'm up!" Kelsey sat up to see Jane's stern look, the same look her mother used to give her. She always hated that look.

"Come on, Kelsey, you don't need to be late for school."

"Alright! I'm going to get dress right now!" Kelsey's feet touched the floor. She stretched her arms across her chest, behind her head, before standing up.

Jane sighed, "Just get ready. Breakfast will be ready soon, if you have enough time to eat."

"I will," Kelsey assured her, as she took a small black case from her nightstand. Inside it was a pair of black squared glasses, and she put them on. "Now let me get ready in peace, please."

Jane nodded, before shutting the door behind her.

Kelsey walked across the room, facing white double doors. She opened them, revealing a closet. It had small space, and her clothes were squeezing together tightly, earning wrinkles on the fabrics. She grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a blue-green plaid shirt. She left the opened closet to get a white T-Shirt and a bra from her drawer.

She exited the room and walked down the hallway. When she turned around the corner, heading for the bathroom to get ready, she was surprise attacked by a child dressed as Spider-Man, spraying his water gun at Kelsey.

Kelsey gasped in shock, feeling the cold water soaking her gray tank top. She looked at the little boy, that turned out to be her irritating, younger brother, AJ.

"Ha! Ha!" AJ laughed at her, "Gotcha, Black Cat!"

Kelsey couldn't see his face because of the spider-mask, but she knew he was smiling with triumph. She gave AJ a death glared, "You are _so_ going to get it! Come here!"

Instantly, AJ was running for his life while Kelsey chased after him.

"You can't catch me!" AJ cried out.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kelsey screamed out. They both ran to the kitchen.

Jane was in front of the stove, flipping pancakes on a pan, while her friend and colleague, Erik Selvig, was sitting at the table, sipping his morning coffee and minding his own business.

Erik sighed heavily, listening to the children yelling at each other.

"Typical morning," he mumbled. He never liked the normal, brother versus sister fight, but he was used to it. He made sure he stayed out of their way this time, otherwise he'll spill coffee on himself... again.

Jane groaned in irritation. She's always annoyed by Kelsey and AJ constant fighting, especially at mornings. She placed the spatula down and turned off the stove so that the pancakes or anybody wouldn't burn. She turned around in the nick of time to catch AJ, still dressed in his Spider-Man costume.

Kelsey stopped running, when she saw Jane grabbing a hold on AJ. she reached her arms out, attempting to strangle the child. Jane wouldn't let her, she pushed Kelsey away with one arm, while holding AJ with the other.

"What is going on?!" Jane demanded.

"I want to kill him!" Kelsey cried angrily. "Let me kill him!"

"Aunt Jane, use my gun!" AJ suggested. "Help me defeat Black Cat."

He always referred Kelsey as Black Cat, the villain from his Spider-Man comic books. AJ was a huge superhero fan. One Halloween, when he was three years old, he dressed up as his first superhero idol: Iron Man. Ever since that day he watched Iron Man on the news, he became obsessed with superheroes. He read all the comics, played the superhero video games, and even dressed up as the super-heroes while watching the cartoon heroes fighting crime on TV. Kelsey was utterly annoyed by him and his passion for men dressed in tights and a cape, because he always treated her as if she was the villain in his comics. He's eight years old, and he needed to grow up a little.

Kelsey attempted ot strangle him again, but Jane pushed her away.

"Kelsey, calm down," Jane ordered her in a motherly-warning tone.

"Jane, I'll be happy to calm down..." Kelsey said as she stared down at AJ, she looked like she was ready to pounce. ".. When I get my hands on his THROAT!"

AJ pulled the trigger, squirting water all over Kelsey's front and face. Kelsey took a few steps back to keep a safe distance from AJ and his water gun. She continued walking backwards, until her back met the kitchen counter.

Jane turned her attention back to AJ, and snatched the water gun from him. "Give me that!" She opened a random cabinet door and stuffed the gun inside, where it was too high for AJ to reach.

"Hey, no fair!" AJ protested, "That's mine!"

"Why are you dressed like that?" Jane asked him, referring to the Spider-Man costume, he's wearing. AJ shrugged, not giving Jane an answer. Jane sighed heavily, "Okay, well, go to your room and put on some real clothes. Now."

"What about my gun?" AJ asked, pointing at the cabinet where his gun was at.

Jane shook her head, "You'll get it back by the end of the day."

"NO FAIR!" AJ cried in protest.

"Well, you should've thought of that, before you squirt your sister with it. Now, I want you to apologize to her, and then put on some real clothes. You are NOT wearing that to school."

AJ groaned, hating that he had to apologize for having fun. He looked at her sister, who stared back at him with a smug look on her face, waiting for that apology.

"Sorry!" AJ said with no sincerity. He quickly ran out of the kitchen, going back to his room.

"Thanks, Jane. I'm so glad someone is on my side," Kelsey muttered as she took a rag from the counter to wipe her face that had specks of water from AJ's water gun.

"Listen to me, Kelsey." Jane began in a hushed warning tone, "You need to keep your temper in check."

Kelsey looked up at her aunt in shock, "But, Jane, you know what that twerp did! He started it!"

"I already handled AJ. I don't need you to come in here, and threatened to kill him."

"I wasn't going to kill him." Kelsey reassured her, "I just want to give him a smack or something that'll teach that twerp a lesson."

"You don't need to do that. okay? I'm the adult. I can handle him just fine, thank you. Just control yourself, please. You're older and bigger than he is. You're about to be an adult soon."

"I _am_ an adult!" Kelsey corrected her.

"You're seventeen years old, Kelsey!"

"So?! I'm not a baby!"

"Okay, then stop acting like one."

"But-"

Just go and get ready, the pancakes are ready." Jane ordered as she turned her attention back to the pancakes that were still lying on the frying pan. Kelsey groaned as she marched away from Jane. She noticed Erik sitting there and drinking his morning coffee.

"Morning, Kelsey." Erik greeted her with a smile, acting like nothing happened moments ago.

"Morning, " Kelsey replied, before she walked passed him, heading for the bathroom to get ready.

Erik turned his head to look at her, before she disappeared into the bathroom. He turned back around and chuckled, while shipping his drink. "That went well."

Jane sighed heavily, placing each pancake on a plate. "Yep."

"You know you are doing really well with the parent role, Jane," Erik complimented her.

"Thanks, Erik," Jane mumbled as she walked towards him, placing each plate on the table. "I needed the encouragement.."

"I mean it, Jane," Erik insisted, "I think you're doing great. Better than last time."

"What do you mean _better than last time?"_ Jane asked giving Erik a questionable look.

"Well, think about what happened last time." Erik lifted his coffee mug, "There's no coffee stains on my front, and I'm not screaming pain."

Jane sat down next to him, buried her face with her hands, "I-I don't think I can do this. I-I can't handle tow kids by myself."

"Listen to me, I don't want to hear you talk like that." Erik said, patting her back gently, "Now I may not have the experience as a parent, but I really think of you as a daughter to me. I know being a godmother is difficult, but I know you, Jane, you can hadle any storm that comes your way. I know it's tough without Al-"

"I'm sorry." Jane cut him off, raising her hand up to silence him, "How about we change the subject, alright?" She was silently begging him not to continue where the conversation was heading: Granny.

"You miss her, don't you?" Erik asked.

Jane sniffed, holding back the tears. She formed a fake smile, "Changing the subject now."

Before Erik could respond, somebody barged inside as if the glass house was his home, greeting Jane and Erik with a huge smile on his face. Erik sighed with irritation turning away from the young, eighteen year old boy.

"Good morning, everybody!" the boy made a pleasant greeting. He turned to Jane, who was sitting down at the table next to Erik. "Jane, you look lovely this morning."

Before Jane could reply, Erik finally made eye-contact with the eighteen year old and began speaking, "Garrett, who cam you just barge into somebody's home? Don't you ever knock first?"

Garrett Bradly was Kelsey's obnoxious but harmless school friend, since the end of the middle school. How Kelsey and Garrett became friends was basically the story about the hero saving het damsel in distress. When they met the first time, Kelsey started out as the hero and save Garrett from a bully. One punch no the fat kids' nose not only scared him and his posse away; but it sent her a trip to the principle's office. During lunch, it was Garrett's turn to be the hero by sitting next to Kelsey to keep her from eating laone at het table. they're opposites, but they needed each other to get through the day. That's when their friendship started.

Garrett never admitted it, but he had a huge crush on her aunt, Jane Foster. however, his secret was obvious to everyone,e, especially Jane.

Garrett shrugged, "I looked through the large windows." He gestured at the glass walls, showing the small town view. "If ya'all are really worried about privacy, you should put up some curtains."

"But still,w hat's wrong with knocking?" Erik asked.

"I peeked through the windows, and nobody was in their underwear. If someone did, I would've knocked. Besides, we all know I come by here every morning before school. I feel like I don't need to knock. I feel like I'm a part of this one big happy family."

"Garrett, you are Kelsey's friend, you are more than welcomed to come here anytime." Jane said with a smile, "Just knock first."

Garrett looked at Jane with a wide grin, "Really? Aw, thanks, Jane. You're the best." He looked at the table and noticed that the family were having pancakes for breakfast.

Jane noticed his gaze at the food, and knew fully well that the kids wouldn't have time for breakfast anyway. "Would you like some pancakes, Garrett?"

Garrett looked at Jane with wide eyes, before shaking his head, "Oh no. I couldn't."

"Please, I insist. The kids probably won't have time; and Darcy is sleeping in-"

"wait, Darcy isn't coming to breakfast?" Garrett asked, making sure he heard Jane right. When Jane shook her head, silently answering his question, he smiled with relief.

Garrett and Darcy were natural enemies. They always have nothing nice to say to each other. The worst part was that Darcy was Kelsey's friend too; so Darcy not coming here was a blessing to him, giving him a peace in mind.

"Great." He sat down at the table and stuffed a pancake in his mouth. He began chewing and moaned in satisfaction. "Mmmm... Good pancakes, Jane." Garrett complimented her with his mouth full.

Jane smiled, "Thanks, Garrett. Eat up. I don't want it to go to waste."

"Yes, ma'am." Garrett took another huge bite of pancakes. "Hey." Garrett began speaking with his mouth full irritating Erik in the process. "How come y'all didn't go to the diner? Y'all always eat there for breakfast."

Jane shrugged, "saving money."

AJ rushed back in the dining area, without his Spider-Man costume. He was dressed in blue jeans, a red Ironman T-Shirt, and a black jacket. Without the mask, AJ was revealed to be an adorable, spiky blonde hair, blue eyed boy.

"Hey, Squirt." Garrett greeted him by messing with AJ's hair, "How are ya doing?"

"Hey, Garrett," AJ didn't like how Garrett messed his hair up and called him _squirt_. It was a routine he was used to, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"AJ," Erik finally had a chance to say hello to the boy without the fighting involved.

AJ looked up at Erik and smiled, "Hi, Uncle Erik."

Erik wasn't AJ's uncle, but it looked that way. Ever since, AJ's parents died, AJ never really had a father-figure in his life so Erik decided to take the role as a father figure for the kid. Erik never knew AJ's parents very well. He met Wendy one-time at Culver University, where he worked with her dad. He hadn't been here too long, he came to help Jane with her research and mentor her. He never expected to be attached to AJ. He tried to do the same with Kelsey, but she liked him more as a friend than a father. She already had a dad, whether he was dead or not. Patrick Roberts will be the only father in her life and no one else.

AJ sat down in between Erik and Garrett, enjoying small pieces of cut up pancakes.

"Say where's Kelsey?" Garrett asked.

"Changing pants," AJ replied casually, playing his food with his fork.

"Why she wet herself?" Garret asked with amusement in his voice.

Erik and Jane scoffed, both giving the boys a disapproving look.

"No." Jane answered, "AJ sprayed his sister earlier with a squirt gun. Now Kelsey is taking forever getting ready."

After waiting five minutes, Kelsey finally showed up, wearing a white T-Shirt with her favorite band's logo and picture on front: Coldplay, and had on that blue-green plaid shirt.

"Hey, guys," Kelsey said quietly as she picked up her bag over her shoulder, and noticed her school friend at the table.

"Kelse," Garrett waved at her, "you missed Jane's best pancakes! They're phenomenal!" He looked at jane's way with a smile. he might've given her a wink with no intention.

Jane smiled from Garrett's compliment, but she didn't look at him or say a word. Instead she looked at the food on her plate. She knew that he was trying to win her heart, but the man had to learn that she's way too old for him. She's flattered, but she wasn't interested.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Yeah. I know. I would've had breakfast, if it weren't for Spider-Boy over there." She met AJ's way, giving him a death glare.

Erik sighed heavily, _"Here we go again..."_

"Not my fault!" AJ cried out.

"Yes, it is!" Kelsey argued.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"That's enough!" Jane cried in annoyance, "I thought we were over this! Get over it, please!"

"Jane is right!" Garrett joined in, "Look at her, you two! She couldn't handle the bickering. how about we go to school, leaving this exhausted woman in peace?"

AJ, Erik, and Kelsey rolled their eyes at Garrett's statement. They couldn't stand Garrett kissing up to Jane. It was getting on their nerves.

"Thanks again, Garrett," Jane was thankful that someone was on her side, even if that someone was the obnoxious Garret. Kelsey grabbed Garret by his jacket and pulled him up from his chair. "Come on, Knight and Shining Armor. Let's go."

"Wait! Wait!" Garrett pulled away from Kelsey's grip only to take a plate that was stacked with pancakes. "I'll bring the plate back, Jane. I promise."

Jane waved it off carelessly, "It's fine."

AJ got up from his seat, grabbed his bag. Before he left with Garrett and Kelsey for school, he gave Jane and Erik a hug good-bye, then he dashed out the door to catch up to the teenagers.

"Well," Erik looked at his colleague and friend, "you read to get to work?"

Jane sighed heavily as she got up from her seat to put the dishes away. She didn't know how to answer that question.

**~000~**

In the Asgardian kingdom, today was a special day. It was time for the All-Father Odin to step out of his duties as king and leave one of his sons to take the throne. Odin had chosen his oldest son to take the king role.

Inside a room, that was close to the throne room, was dark with only a fire pit in the center lighting the room. The double doors were opened, revealing a blonde prince dressed in silver armor and a red cape, known as grown up Thor, walked inside the room, chugging down the rest of his drink with one hand and holding the hammer for the worthy.

"Another!" the prince roared as he smashed his goblet into the fire pit that erupted in flames. He walked around the pit and down the stairs. He spotted his grown up brother behind the drapes. Thor's younger brother, Loki, was dressed in gold and green, also wearing a golden-horned helmet on his head.

Loki had a huge smirk on his face as he came out from behind the drapes, seeing the Thunder-God walking toward him. He came to stand by Thor's side as the god barely gave him a glance. Loki folded his hands as he stood beside his brother, still keeping a smile on his face, which only grew at the edge of his mouth into a smirk as he glanced at Thor.

"Nervous, brother?" Loki asked in a teasing tone.

Thor laughed, clearly amused by Loki's question. He glanced back at his brother and asked, "Have you _ever_ known me to be nervous?"

Loki furrowed his brows, looking back at the time Thor was nervous about something, "Mm, there was that time in Nornhiem."

"That was not nerves, brother!" Thor argued, "_That_ was the rage of battle."

"Ah, I see."

"How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and brought us out alive?" Thor said proudly.

Loki furrowed his brows again, "Uh... as I recall, _I _was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape."

"Haha, yes," Thor chuckled as one of the servers arrived with another goblet of wine for Thor. "Some do battle, others just do tricks."

Loki shrugged. When he heard the sound of another person laughing at him, he turned his gaze upon the server. He gave a flick of his wrist, and there was a sudden sound of slithering. The server was confused at first, but then he saw snakes began to slither their way out of the goblet. The server yelped in fear, dropping the tray and goblet as the snakes continued slithering away from the goblet.

Loki laughed softly, satisfied by the sighed of the man's fear.

"Loki..." Thor whined irritably, "Now that was just a wast of good wine!" He looked disappointedly at the liquid now solidified into reptiles.

"Oh, it was just a bit of fun," Loki said, acting innocent and that his prank was harmless. He waved his hand over the dropped dishes, the snakes disappeared. "Right, my friend?" Loki asked the server.

The server nodded, laughing nervously as he picked up the tray and goblet, leaving the princes alone. They both chuckled at his reaction, though Loki's laugh lasted longer, proud of himself.

A moment later, another servant arrived, handing Thor his own helmet. It was a silver helmet with wings on both sides. Thor's gaze upon his helmet, his hands were shaking in nervousness. Loki noticed Thor's shaky grip as he glanced at the winged helmet.

"Ooh... nice feathers." Loki complimented it sarcastically.

Thor's nerves disappeared. He turned to his brother with a smile, picked his brother's sarcasm.

"You don't want to get me started, do you?" Thor gazed upon the horns from Loki's helmet, "Cow?"

"I was being sincere." Loki lied, facing his brother.

Thor scoffed, "You are incapable of sincerity."

"Am I?" Loki asked challengingly.

"Yes!"

Loki stood in silence, smiling softly, before he spoke, "I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You are my brother, and my friend."

Thor's face seemed to soften, listening to his brother intently.

"Sometimes, I am envious." Loki admitted, giving Thor eye contact. "But never doubt that I love you."

Thor nodded, pleasantly surprised and pleased by Loki's words. He thought that Loki was about to say something sarcastic. He reached a hand to the Trickster's neck and gave it a thankful pat. "Thank you, Brother."

"Now give us a kiss," Loki said, earning a smack in the chest from Thor.

His brother laughed with him, pointing a finger at his face, "Stop it!"

They both turned to face the stairs once more, chuckling at this moment. Then the laughter died down, and no sound was made. They had fallen silent once again for a moment, until Thor spoke again.

"Really, how do I look?" Thor asked seriously.

Loki looked at him, analyzing Thor up and down. Thor looked exactly like their father, something that Loki could never achieve. He never understood why. Thor turned to him, and Loki thought up an answer for him.

"Like a king," Loki replied quietly.

Earning a smile in return for that compliment, their eyes were back on the stairs.

However, as silence returned, it was Loki's turn to break it by taking a deep breath before speaking.

"It's time," Loki spoke the obvious, knowing they both needed to get going.

"You go ahead," Thor told him. Loki turned to him questionably.

"I'll be along, go on," Thor insisted.

Loki gave one last smile to his older brother, before he went on up the stairs. Thor stood there mentally preparing himself for what was about to come. He was about to become King Thor of Asgard.


	3. Natural Born Enemies

_**Chapter 2: Natural Born Enemies**_

_**Disclaimer: read the beginning**_

In the throne room, the entire kingdom of Asgard was standing there, waiting for the future King of Asgard to arrive. Odin was sitting on his throne with his staff in one hand. Down the steps to the throne, his queen, Frigga; his son, Loki, and the black-haired woman dressed in armor named Sif were standing on one side; standing on the other side were the Warriors Three: Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg.

After moments of waiting, Thor arrived in the throne room, wearing his winged helmet and holding his hammer. He took a deep breath, scanning through the crowd before him, that were watching his everyone move. He didn't want to show fear in front of his people, so he attempted to hide those nerves and replaced them with a confident almost cocky attitude. He raised his hammer up, causing the crowd to cheer for him happily. Thor walked down the aisle of the throne room, smiling and cheering with the crowd. Feeling the need to show off, Thor flipped his hammer and caught it with no problem.

His action caused his friend, Sif, to roll her eyes.

"Oh, please," Sif mumbled.

Thor stopped before the steps to the throne, and kneeled before his father and king, Odin. His eyes were on his mother, Frigga, giving her a wink. His mother widen her eyes, not sure what to think about that. Then, he turned his gaze to the other side, giving the Warriors Three a small smile. His warrior friends returned the gesture.

Odin stood from chair and banged his staff, silencing the crowd. He gazed upon his eldest, beginning his speech, "Thor... Odinson... My heir. My firstborn. So long and trusted were thee with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power has no equal. As a weapon to destroy, or as a tool to build. It's a fit companion for a king. I defended Asgard at the lives of the innocent across the nine realms..."

**~000~**

Meanwhile, below the Asgard castle, a pair of guards were doing their daily duty, looking inside the Weapons Vault. They walked down the long hallway towards the Casket of Winters. What they don't realize was that there was something hiding behind one of the weapon artifacts. Apparently, it's powers slowly frost the pillar without the guards noticing.

**~000~**

"Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Odin asked.

"I swear," Thor answered.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear," Thor repeated, raising his voice.

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?"

"I swear!" Thor cried proudly, raising his hammer.

"Then, on this day, I, Odin All-Father, proclaim you..." Odin paused. Thor and everyone in the room were looking up at Odin, expecting him to finish Odin looked up to the sky. He knew something was wrong. Something bad was happening below them in the Weapons Vault. "Frost Giants..."

Everyone in the hall froze, not sure if they heard correctly. Odin then banged his scepter on the floor once.

**~000~**

Three Frost giants attacked the two guards in the now frosted Weapons Vault. They all stood in front of weapon, they'd come to take, the Casket of Winters.

However, when Odin banged his staff, he summoned a large robot called the Destroyer, that happened to be kept in the Weapons Vault. The gate that kept it inside disappeared magically. One Frost giant, that was holding the Casket of Winters in his hands, turned around after hearing loud footsteps. Once he turned, the Destroyer fired an energy blast, getting rid of every Frost Giant in the Vault.

**~000~**

Odin and his two sons entered the Weapons Vault to find the hall coated with ice and dead bodies on the ground. Thor and Loki followed Odin to the end of the hallway, where the Casket of Winters was safely placed back on the pedestal. Odin stared at the casket intently.

"The Jotuns must for what they've done!" Thor stated.

"They had paid," Odin said, without taking his eyes off the casket, "with their lives. The Destroyer did it's work. The casket is safe, all is well."

"All is well?" Thor questioned his statement, "They _broke_ into the weapon's vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen one of these relics-"

"But they didn't," Odin interrupted.

"Well, I want to know _why_!" Thor demanded.

"I have a truce with Laufey, King of Jotuns," Odin explained.

"He just broke your truce!" Thor cried, "They know you are vulnerable!"

Odin finally took his eyes off the casket, and turned his attention to his eldest son. "What action would you take?" he asked Thor curiously.

"March into Jotunheim as you once did!" Thor answered without haste, "Teach them a lesson! Break their spirits, so they'll never dare cross our borders again!"

"You're thinking only as a warrior!"

"This _was_ an act of war!" Thor argued.

"It was an act of but a few, doomed to fail."

"Look how far they got!" Thor yelled, gesturing the icy vault.

Loki was standing, watching his father and brother argue. Their conversation was heating up, so Loki knew it wouldn't be wise to step in. It wasn't his fight anyway.

"We will find the breech in our defenses, and it will be sealed," Odin said.

"As King of Asgard-" Thor began.

"But you're NOT KING!" Odin stated angrily. Thor was taken back by his statement. "Not yet," Odin added gently, walking passed his two sons.

**~000~**

"Now class," Kelsey and Garrett's physics teacher, Mr. Sims, began speaking as he finished writing on the chalkboard. He pointed at his first sentence with his chalk and began talking, "A ball is thrown off the building." The next sentence. "If the ball is thrown at five meters per second and lands three seconds later, what is the height of the building?" The next sentence. "And what is the velocity of the ball?"

Mr. Sims turned his attention to his drawing image of a ball on top of a building with a long, curvy arrow pointing down. Garrett was listening to Mr. Sims, while taking notes. He didn't really care about physics or science, but Jane did. If he can show his knowledge of science to Jane, he thought it would impress her.

Kelsey, however, was staring at Mr. Sims' moving lips in boredom. Her mind slowly blocked the teacher's voice, and drifted elsewhere. Kelsey _hated_ science, just as much as she hated math. So many numbers. Too much work out of nothing. So what a ball fell off a building? Who cares about the velocity of the ball? It's useless!

She hated school. The teens in this school do their own thing and walked past her as if she didn't exist. None of them were friendly, except for Garrett. He's obnoxious, but she tolerated him. When she moved to New Mexico, she begged Jane to do homeschool, but Granny insisted that Kelsey needed a social life. Look at how her plan turned out.

She placed her elbow on the table with her fist resting below her chin. Her eyes slowly closed, falling into a deep slumber.

Garrett looked away from his notebook for a moment, and widen his eyes in disbelief, seeing Kelsey's head on the table with her eyes closed. _Oh no, not again_, Garrett thought with annoyance. He took his sharpened pencil, leaned over his desk without Mr. Sims looking, and tapped Kelsey's neck with the eraser end of pencil.

"Kelsey," he hissed her name, "Wake up."

He pressed the eraser end against Kelsey's neck roughly and repeatedly, trying to wake her up. He didn't want Mr. Sims to know that the astrophysicist's niece fell asleep in physics class.

"Come on, Kelsey. Get up."

It was a miracle to see Kelsey bolted wide away, just in the nick of time. Mr. Sims faced the class, explaining how to complete the problem. He turned back to the chalkboard and continued writing more numbers and letters down. Garrett exhaled with relief, leaning back against his seat.

Kelsey turned around to face Garrett with an appreciative smile, silently thanking him. Garrett nodded, but he gave her a stern look, telling her not to fall asleep again. Kelsey nodded, letting him know that she got the message. She turned back around to face the chalkboard.

After physics, Kelsey and Garrett were sitting down, eating their lunch. Today's lunch was pasta with marinara sauce and some kind of meat, tossed salad, and a piece of toast.

"What's going on with you, Kelsey?" Garrett asked, taking a forkful of his pasta and stuffing it in his mouth. "That's the sixth time, you fell asleep in class," Garrett added with food in his mouth.

Kelsey shrugged as she played her food with her fork, "I don't know. I didn't sleep well last night."

"How come?" Garrett asked curiously, taking another bite of his pasta.

"I don't know."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"I'm used to nightmares, Garrett," Kelsey mumbled, putting her fork down. Even if she didn't have breakfast this morning, she somehow wasn't hungry.

Garrett noticed that she barely touched her lunch and instantly grew concern for his friend. "Kelsey, what's wrong with you?" he repeated his first question.

"Nothing!" Kelsey insisted, irritated by Garrett interrogating her.

"Obviously, there is. I mean look at you!"

Kelsey was offended by his statement, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, for one thing, you haven't touched your food. You didn't have breakfast this morning, you should've been hungry by now."

"I'm just not hungry, okay? You know how cafeteria food is, it's disgusting."

"The pasta ain't bad," Garrett took another big bite from his pasta.

"I'm just not hungry. Can we drop it, please?" Kelsey begged with a desperate look in her eyes.

"I'm worried about you, Kelsey," Garrett said with concern, "You started acting weird, when-"

"Garrett," Kelsey placed her hand over his, silencing him, "this has nothing to do with Granny. Okay? Don't bring her up, please."

Garrett sighed heavily in defeat, "Fine. You know you're my best friend, and I don't want you to-"

"I know," Kelsey cut him off, "and I appreciate your care; but I'm okay. _Really_."

"Well, can you at least _try_ to eat something?"

Kelsey raised a brow at him, "Will it make you feel better?"

"Yes, it would."

Kelsey sighed, "Fine. I'll have a few bites of the toast and the salad; because I have no idea what kind of meat is in the pasta. And I'm not kidding, when I said that cafeteria food is gross."

Garrett nodded, "You're right." He looked at the pasta, mostly looking at the meat mixed with it. The meat was really dark, too dark to be ground beef. "What kind of meat did the lunch ladies use for the pasta?" Garrett asked curiously as he poked the dark meat with his fork.

Kelsey shrugged, taking a bite of her toast, "No idea."

**~000~**

Still infuriated by the Frost Giants ruining his day, Thor expressed his rage by flipping the dinning room table over. Thor sat down on the steps, taking deep breaths, calming himself.

His younger brother, Loki, appeared behind the pillar and walking towards him. Thor noticed his presence, but continued staring ahead.

"It is unwise to be in my company, brother," Thor said. Loki ignored his warning and proceeded to sit next to him. "This-This was supposed to be my day of triumph."

"It will come," Loki assured him softly, "in time."

Then Sif and the Warriors Three entered the room. Sif was the first to notice the table was flipped over. She glared at Thor, "Redecorating, are we?"

Volstagg too noticed the table flipped along with the ruined food now on the ground. "What's this?!" he demanded.

"I told you, they canceled it," Hogun told his warrior friend, Fandral.

"We thought you were just your normal cheery-self," Fandral told Thor.

Volstagg continued staring at the food and goblets on the ground with sadness, "All this food... I-It just comes to the ground... It breaks the heart."

Loki ignored them and continued talking to his soon-to-be king. "If it's any consolation, I think you're right," Loki said in a hushed tone, "About the Frost Giants. About Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again? Next time with an army."

"Exactly!" Thor was thankful that somebody here agreed with him.

"There's nothing you could do without defying Father," Loki added. Thor glared at him, Loki noticed his eyes brightened, he knew what Thor's thinking and planning. "No," Loki said instantly, shaking his head, "No. No. No. No. I _know_ that look! Stop right there!"

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders!" Thor said.

"Thor, it's madness!"

Volstagg was about to cut up a loaf of bread, but became intrigued by Thor and Loki's conversation, "Madness? What sort of madness?"

Loki turned his head to face Volstagg, "Eh- Oh, it's nothing _really_." He assured him, "Thor was just making a jest."

"The safety of our realm is no jest," Thor said to Loki, before facing his friends with determination, "We're going to Jotunheim." His brother sighed, burying his face with his hand. Thor's speechless friends were looking at him as if he was insane, which he was.

"What?" Fandral spoke up, laughing in disbelief.

"Thor, out of all the laws in Asgard, this is the one you _must not_ break," Sif said firmly.

"This isn't like a journey to Earth," Fandral reminded Thor, "where you summon a little lightning and thunder, and the mortals worship you as a god... This _is Jotunheim_."

"If the Frost Giants don't kill you," Volstagg said as he cut up a piece of fruit, "your father will."

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim," Thor pointed out, "Defeated their armies and took their casket. We will be just looking for answers."

"It _is_ forbidden!" Sif cried out, trying to talk sense into Thor.

Thor chuckled as he approached them, "My friends, have you forgotten all we have done together?" He pointed at Fandral, "Who brought you into a sweet embrace with exotic maidens of all in Yggdrasill?" Thor asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Fandral smiled at that memory, "You helped _a little_."

Thor laughed heartedly, and turned to his Asian friend, Hogun, "Who led you into the most glorious battles."

"You did," Hogun answered with a half smile.

"And the delicacies so succulent, you thought you died and gone to Valhalla?" Thor asked Volstagg and wrapped his arm around him.

"Haha. You did," Volstagg replied.

"Yes!" Thor turned around to face Sif, "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea of a young maiden could be one of the fieriest warriors this realm has ever known?"

"_I_ did," Sif answered proudly.

"True," Thor paused, before he pointed out, "but I supported you." He walked passed her, climbing up the steps and standing behind his brother, "My friends, trust me now! We _must_ do this! You're not going to let my brother and me take all the glory, are you?"

Loki perked up, when Thor mentioned him. "What?" he asked in a whisper.

Thor looked down at him questionably, "But you are coming with me, aren't you, Brother?"

Loki turned around to face his brother and grinned at him, "Yes, of course." He stood up and patted his brother's back, "I will not let my brother march into Jotunheim alone."

"And I!" Everyone looked at Volstagg, who's mouth was stuffed with food.

A moment of silence later, Fandral nodded, "And I." Thor and Loki smiled with approval.

"And I," Hogun joined in, "The Warrior Three fight together." Now there was only person who hadn't joined their quest, Sif. Everyone looked at her, waiting for her answer.

Sif sighed, "I fear we live to regret this." She brought her arm across her chest and bowed her head to Thor, before she and the Warrior Three walked out of the dining room.

"If we're lucky," Thor laughed merrily as he and his brother left the dining room as well to get ready for Jotunheim.

**~000~**

After a long day of school, Garrett and Kelsey picked up AJ from school, and all of them went back to the glass house to do homework. They came home to see Jane and Erik working along with their intern, Darcy Lewis, who's wide awake.

"Hey, Kids," Erik greeted them with a wave, before he proceed his research.

"Hey!" the siblings and Garrett greeted back in unison, before they threw their book bags on the dining table. First, they went to the kitchen to fix themselves a snack. Kelsey usually get a can of coke; AJ grabbed a packet of gummy bears from the kitchen pantry; and Garrett fixed himself a cup of coffee- two actually, one for himself and one for Jane.

The siblings sat down on the dining table, getting their books out from their bag about to begin homework. Darcy approached them, holding a folder with papers inside.

"Hey, girl," Darcy said to Kelsey.

Kelsey looked up at her friend with a smile, "Hey, Darcy. How are you?"

"Ecstatic," Darcy said half-heartedly, "Except this morning, when I had messed-up dream about a Black Cat chasing Spider-Boy around, screaming _I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_" Darcy shaking her fist, trying to imitate Kelsey's voice. AJ and Kelsey looked at each other, before giving Darcy an apologetic look. They knew they'd woken up Darcy this morning with their morning fight.

"Sorry," Kelsey apologized.

Darcy shrugged, as she pushed her black-squared glasses up to the bridge of her nose, "I'm used to it. On the plus side, I had a cup of coffee this morning, and now I'm wide awake and happy."

"Glad to hear."

Darcy's eyes were on the schoolbooks on the table, curious to see what they're working on, "So you guys have homework?"

"I'm working on stupid division," AJ said with boredom, resting his elbow on the table with his head on his head. His eyes were on his math sheet, writing his problem solving on a separate sheet of paper.

"Division? That sucks," Darcy said.

"Darcy!" Jane's called her name with a warning tone of voice. Jane didn't like Darcy or anybody using those kind of words in front of AJ. She didn't want him to pick up the swearing and other no good words.

"What?!" Darcy asked innocently, "The kid heard Kelsey said sucks before, and she didn't get punished. Besides, the kid knows not to say it!"

"Division sucks!" AJ cried out. Kelsey couldn't help, but cover her mouth hiding her silent laughter. Darcy smiled sheepishly at Jane, who gave her a dark glare. She raised her hands up defensively, "Okay. Sorry. The word will no longer pass my lips... in front of AJ."

"I'm back!" Garrett approached the table with two cups of coffee in his hands. He noticed Darcy there, he immediately narrowed his eyes at her, "Lewis."

"Brad," Darcy spat at him.

"It's Brad-_ley,_" he corrected her.

"Whoever!" Darcy snapped, "Be lucky that you have a name at all!"

"Four-eyes!" Garrett insulted her childishly.

"Dork!" Darcy insulted him as well.

"Cut it out!" AJ snapped, finally took his eyes off his math page, "I'm trying to finish my homework. I don't want to miss another episode of Batman!"

"Darcy, we need you," Erik called out for her.

Darcy looked at her colleagues over her shoulder, before looking back at the kids. "Okay then. I need to get going, I have a _job _to do," Darcy smirked at Garrett, trying to annoy him. Unlike Garrett, Darcy was done with high school and had a job working for Jane and Erik. Garrett was still in high school and unemployed. The only thing he liked to do in his spare time was dancing, trying to impress Jane, and play basketball.

Darcy looked at the table again and noticed two cups filled with coffee on the table. "Coffee?" she asked, pointing at the cups.

Garrett turned his attention from his homework, confirming Darcy's question, "Yeah. One of them is for Jane, and-"

His words were cut off, when Darcy grabbed _both_ cups and smirked at him, "I'll be sure to give it to her." Then she left the table, and went back to Jack and Erik.

Garrett widen his eyes at Darcy, couldn't believe what she did. "The other cup is mine!" he cried out to Darcy.

"Get your own!" Darcy snapped.

"That is my own!" Garrett pointed out, but it was too late. Darcy already gave Jane a cup, and took a long sip from Garrett's. Garrett clenched his fist on his pencil he was holding, staring down at Darcy angrily. "I hate her," he growled as he returned to his homework.

"I still don't get why," Kelsey said, "What happened between the two of you that made y'all act this way?"

Garrett paused, thinking about her question, "No clue."

"Maybe she's your natural-born enemy," AJ suggested.

Kelsey and Garrett looked at each other, before they shrugged, "Could be."

**~000~**

Thor, Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three rode their horses across the rainbow bridge, heading for the Bi-Frost. The first they saw was a dark-skinned, golden eyed and armor, Heimdall. He's the gatekeeper in Asgard, with a power to see and hear everything. It wouldn't be a surprise if he knew what Thor and his friends were up to.

The warriors dismounted their horses and approached Heimdall, who was waiting for them patiently, resting his hands on his only weapon, a large sword.

Loki sped ahead of the group with a prideful smirk on his face, "Leave this to me." Loki was ready to use his power of deceit on Heimdall. He approached the gatekeeper, giving him a friendly smile, "Good-"

"You're not dressed warmly enough," Heimdall cut him off.

Loki's face fell in confusion, "I'm sorry?"

"You think you can deceive me?"

Loki chuckled, "You must be mistaken, we-"

"Enough!" Thor commanded Loki, who clenched his jaw, obeying his soon-to-be king. It was Thor's turn to persuade the gatekeeper to let them pass. "Heimdall, may we pass?"

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch, until this day..." Heimdall paused, before he continued, "I wished to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we have gone, until we return," Thor commanded, "Understand?" Thor walked passed Heimdall, the rest of the group did the same, except Loki, who stood there, wondering why he couldn't fool him.

Volstagg laughed at Loki's defeated face, "What happened, Loki? Silver Tongue turn to lead?" Volstagg continued laughing as they walked inside the observatory, facing the view of the galaxies and stars.

"Be warn," Heimdall said to the group, "It is my sworn oath to protect this realm as a gatekeeper. If your return should threaten the safety of Asgard, the Bi-Frost shall remain close, and you will be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim."

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg asked, not wanting to die in the cold.

"Leaving the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bi-Frost, destroying the realm of Jotunheim and you upon it."

Thor was smiling prideful, "I have no plans to die today!" Heimdall pushed his sword in. The whole group was sucked inside the Bi-Frost, they traveled their way to the coldest world of the nine realms, Jotunheim.

**~000~**

Everything was quiet in the glasshouse. Jane and Erik were doing work, while Darcy supervised at the worktable; while the siblings and Garrett do homework at the dining table.

The only sounds were made in the house was Darcy slurping her coffee, and Kelsey explaining math to her brother. AJ was having trouble with divisions, so Kelsey decided to take a break on her work to help her brother.

Suddenly, an unexpected beeping noise was made. Everyone paused what they're doing and listened to the noise intently, trying to figure out where it's coming from.

"Um... Is someone cooking something in the microwave?" Garrett asked, pointing at the kitchen with his number two pencil. Nobody replied. They just stayed silent, listening to the noise that kept on beeping anonymously.

"Where is it coming from?" Jane asked, looking around the table. She can't see it, but she knew that the beeping was louder around the worktable than anywhere else. Kelsey, AJ, and Garrett joined the others at the worktable to find out where the beeping noise was coming. Darcy lifted up a folder to find a hand-made and special gear lying on the table. She set the folder aside to take a look at the device, that was making the noises.

"Think I found where the noise is coming from, guys," Darcy said looking at the device thoroughly.

Everyone turned to Darcy and stared at the device she's holding. Jane snatched it from her to get a better look.

Darcy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're welcome," she grumbled.

"What's it doing, Jane?" AJ asked, standing on his tippy-toes, trying to get a view of the device too.

"Oh my gosh," Jane whispered as she looked at the readings on the device, "It's happening again."

"Could you turn it off?" Kelsey demanded as she covered ears trying to block the constant beeping, "I would like to finish my homework in _peace_."

"And mine!" AJ added.

"Shut it, AJ," Kelsey snapped. AJ stuck his tongue at her, then Kelsey did the same to him.

"Stop it," Erik snapped, the last thing he wanted to here was another siblings' argument. Once the siblings obeyed Erik, he turned his attention back to the device.

"Erik, this is happening again!" Jane repeated louder and happier.

Garrett was staring at Jane, and smiled at her happy face. Her smile was her best feature in Garrett's opinion, and her enthusiasm was one of the things he liked about her.

"You don't know that, Jane," Erik said, trying not to let Jane get her hopes up like last time.

"Erik's right," Kelsey agreed. Jane gave Kelsey a warning glare, silently telling her keep her opinions to herself. Kelsey raised her hands up defensively, "I'm just saying! The last time that thing was beeping..." she pointed at the device in Jane's hand, "You guys came home with nothing. Nothing. There's nothing in the dark sky except big balls of hot gas and a moon! You might as well give up," she whispered the last part.

"Enough, Kelsey!" Jane snapped at her in anger, obviously heard the last thing she said. AJ backed away and joined Erik, keeping a safe distance from his ticked off aunt.

"How can you say that?!" Garrett asked Kelsey, hating to see Jane upset.

Kelsey turned to her friend and scoffed, "How can Jane chase after something that just isn't there?! I was right about what happened last time that thing beeped! Am I wrong?!" Everyone stayed silent, not answering Kelsey's question. "Erik explained that the device was probably malfunctioning. How do we know that it's not doing it now?"

"She's got a point," Darcy said, joining Kelsey's side.

Kelsey smiled at her friend, "Thank you, Darcy."

"Finally, I got a thank you here," Darcy mumbled, smirking at Garrett, who rolled his eyes at her.

"Are you blind?!" Jane asked Kelsey, "Look at this!" She lifted up the device, showing the readings to Kelsey, "This is proof that something's out there! There's more than just stars in the sky!"

"She's got a point, Kelsey," Garrett joined Jane's side, just like Darcy joined Kelsey's.

"Thank you, Garrett," Jane thanked him. Garrett nodded. He was calm on the outside, but on the inside, he's jumping for joy. He's happy that he'd said something right for Jane. Now it was his turn to smirk at Darcy, who rolled her eyes at him.

"And-And we need to go now and find out what it is!" Jane continued debating her dream-crashing niece, "And as for the last couple times, I _did_ found something!"

Kelsey nodded, "Ah yes, a _subtle aurora_. Jane, we both know that auroras don't appear in New Mexico! They appear in the cold climates like Greenland, Antarctica, um... Siberia, and..."

"Alaska," Darcy added.

"Thank you!" Kelsey thanked her friend again.

"You're welcome." Darcy smiled as she took a long sip from Garrett's cup of coffee, _'Wow! Two thank yous in a row. I'm on a roll!'_

"And if you did see it, how come you didn't have a picture of it?"

Jane sighed, running her finger through her brown hair, "I... It disappeared before I could take one."

"And how come Erik didn't see this aurora either?"

"It only appeared for a short amount of time, and I had the telescope. I swear to God, Kelsey, I did see it! And one day, I'll prove it to you! We just need to go out there now!"

Jane grabbed her coat, and planned to leave the glasshouse, but she turned around when Erik took the hand device from her.

"Before we go out there again," Erik began, "we need to make sure that it's not just malfunctioning. Like Kelsey said, it maybe the reason why we're not finding anything." Erik started shaking the device back and forth, but it's still beeping.

"Try hitting it against the table," Garrett suggested.

Erik thought about that idea, maybe that idea would work. He banged it against the worktable hard.

Jane's jaw dropped, horrified at what Erik was doing to her device.

"Give me that!" Jane snatched it from Erik, "Don't do that! I worked hard and made this by hand!"

"And you've done a beautiful job," Garrett complimented her. Everyone stared at Garrett, who's cheeks was heating up by a bunch of eyes at him.

Darcy fake coughed while saying two words in mid-cough, "Kiss up." Garrett glared at her with narrowed eyes, as she continued to fake cough.

"We need to go now!" Jane said to everybody, "Before it's too late!"

"I'm telling you, Jane." Kelsey continued her debate with Jane. "Auroras don't show up in New Mexico!"

"Nothing is impossible, Kelsey," AJ joined the debate.

"See?!" Jane asked everyone with smile, gesturing at her favorite nephew, "Even he agrees with me! And I'm going to prove it. Tonight! Let's go!" She put her coat on and left the table.

AJ ran after her aunt and asked, "We're all going?"

Jane looked down at her nephew and smiled, holding his hand as they both walked out of the glasshouse. "Of course, we're all going."

"What?!" The aunt and nephew halted and turned to owner of the voice. Jane's niece. Kelsey was shocked by her words, "You mean... You, and Erik, and Darcy, and AJ are going?"

"What about me?" Garrett asked Kelsey.

"We got homework," Kelsey answered him without taking her angry eyes off of her aunt.

Jane released her nephew's hand and approached her niece, giving her the same look Kelsey's giving her, "When I say that _we're all going_, I mean that we're _all_ going."

"And why do I have to go?" Kelsey asked, "Why can't you just leave me and Garrett home alone like last time?"

"Because the last time, I left you two and your brother here, the house almost burned down."

"Hey, how was I to know that Garrett was making cookies and forgot to check?!"

Garrett smiled sheepishly, blushing with embarrassment by his past action, "Sorry again, Jane."

"And besides," Kelsey continued. "Garrett and I have homework. Education is more important, you know."

"We could do it in the van," Garrett suggested.

Kelsey gave Garrett a deadly look, silently telling him that she's going to kill him for saying that. Garrett tensed up at her gaze, obviously afraid.

"Great idea, Garrett," Jane complimented him with a loving smile, "Get your books and join me in the van." Garrett immediately obliged. He grabbed his books and head out the door. Before he could, Jane grabbed his arm, stopping him after she had a moment of realization.

"Wait, Garrett."

Garrett looked at Jane's grip on his arm, he couldn't but have butterflies in his stomach. "Y-Yeah, Jane?" he asked.

"Are your parents going to be okay with this? I don't want to-"

Garrett scoffed, "Please. My parents would be happy to let me go. With me out of the house, they would have another date night tonight."

"Are you sure?" Jane asked.

"Oh yeah. It's fine," Garrett assured her, "My parents would be okay with it, and I would be happy to tag along."

"Well, just call your parents first," she commanded as she released his arm, "I can't let you go without their permission."

"Got it, chief," Garrett saluted with one hand, before exited the house.

Darcy was watching Garrett leave the house with his books. She laid her head back and groaned. She thought that sitting at the driver seat for hours with nothing to do was bad, now that Garrett was joining the ride, her night was getting worse. "This. Is going to be. One hell of a road trip," She grumbled as she left the house.

"You have a problem with this arrangement, Kelsey?" Jane asked with fake concern.

"Yes, I do. I don't want your lousy experiment get in the way of my own work."

"Are you worried about your homework, or are you afraid of something else?" Jane asked.

Kelsey furrowed her eyes at her aunt confusingly, "Pardon?"

"We both know you don't care for homework let alone _science_ homework. I think you don't want to come, because you're afraid that we'll _actually_ find something out there."

Kelsey scoffed, "No! I'm not afraid, and I _do_ care for school. I worked my ass off-"

"Kelsey!" Jane scolded at her choice of words. AJ was standing by and the last thing she wanted was for her nephew to learn more curse words.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Sorry. I worked my _butt _off."

Jane nodded with approval, "That's better."

"I got straight B's in school. So yeah, I do care!"

"What about science and math?" Jane asked her suspiciously, crossing her arms over he chest.

Kelsey paused to think of a better answer, but when she couldn't think of one, she sighed in defeat, "Okay, I got a C- in science and a D in math. Happy?!"

Jane widen her eyes in disbelief, "A D, Kelsey? Really?"

"Yes, a D! I su-" Kelsey cut herself off, keeping herself from cursing before Jane could rebuke her some more, "I'm _terrible _at math. I hate it! Which is why _I_ need to stay here and work very hard on approving this grade."

"Just for one night, Kelsey," Jane begged her, "If you think there's nothing out there in the night sky, then let me prove it to you! Unless you're scared that I am right-"

"I'm not scared!" Even if Kelsey was right and Jane was wrong, Kelsey knew she'd be forced to go anyway. Just like Darcy said, this was going to be one hell of a road trip. "Okay, you're on, Jane. You prove me wrong tonight."

"Great, because you don't have choice anyway," Jane turned away from her niece as she left the house, "I'm not trusting you to stay home alone again."

"I wasn't alone last time!" Kelsey argued, but her words met deaf ears. She groaned in frustration, stomping her way to her table to get her schoolbooks.

**A/N: There's a storm coming in the next chapter, readers. What is going to happen when the group finds a certain demi-god? How is Loki going to meet my OC in this story?**

**Thank you, grapejuice101 for reviewing. I also want to thank tecmo33 for favoring this story. Thank you, sapphire-fires for following this story so far.**


	4. The Storm Has Come

_**Chapter 3: The Storm Has Come**_

**Disclaimer: read the prologue**

The Bifrost sent the brave warriors to the realm of Jotunheim. Their surroundings was nothing like Asgard, complete opposite. Jotunheim was cold and dark. It had nothing, but rocky mountains covered with snow and Frost Giants.

"We shouldn't be here." Hogun broke the silence.

"Let's move," Thor the leader began walking across the ice, his team followed right behind him.

As they were walking, a large chunk of rock fell from the mountain and crumbled on the ground. The team mentally prepared for the Frost Giants, but couldn't find one anywhere. The only sound they heard were their footsteps and the cold wind against their faces. The eventually made it to the rocky palace of Jotunheim, but still no sigh of Frost Giants.

"Where are they?" Sif questioned her future king.

"Hiding," Thor replied, "as cowards always do."

When they were too close to the palace, they come to a halt and waited anxiously. They waited.. and waited...

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians." A thundering voice echoed.

"I am Thor Odinson!" Thor introduced himself.

There was a long minute of silence, before the voice replied.

"The House of Odin is full of traitors."

"Do NOT dishonor my father's name with your LIES!" Thor lifted his hammer, preparing to hit the owner of the voice with it.

The owner of the voice appeared before them. The Frost Giant figure had dark-blue skin and red eyes; he was Laufey, King of Jotunheim.

"Your father is a murderer and a THIEF!" Laufey yelled at Thor. "And why have you come here? To make peace?!" He asked mockingly. He knew why the Asgardians were here, mostly Thor. The future King of Asgard wanted to fight a battle. He's brave to come here, but foolish.

Laufey continued, "You _long_ for battle. You _CRAVE_ it! You're nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man." A bunch of Frost Giants finally made their appearance. They surrounded the Asgardians.

"This _boy_ has grown tired of your mockery." Thor said.

Thor's followers looked around in fear, seeing the Frost Giants' right arms turned into icy blades. There were a dozen Frost Giants against six, small Asgardians. Loki knew that they can't take down all of them. He went to his brother to give him some common sense.

"Thor, stop and think," Loki whispered to Thor, "Look around you. We're out numbered."

"Know your place, Brother." Thor snapped.

"You know not what your actions would unleash," Laufey said to Thor, "I do. Go now, while I still allow it." Laufey stepped down from his throne and approached the princes with an angry look in his eyes.

"We will accept..." Loki replied, bowing his head to Laufey,"... your most _gracious_ offer." Thor glared at his brother, couldn't believe that he's backing down now. Loki pulled Thor's arm, begging him to leave. "Come on, Brother." Loki whispered.

Thor and Laufey continued to stared down at each other challengingly Thor wanted to fight and take down the Frost Giants and their king, but Loki was right. Thor reluctantly turned from Laufey to leave.

"Run back home, little princess." Thor halted his tracks when he heard what Laufey just said.

"Damn." Loki cursed quietly. He knew that they're not going to leave in peace.

Thor smirk, then swung his hammer at Laufey, who's body was mashed into the rocky wall.

"Next?" Thor asked, before he swung his hammer again, hitting another Frost Giant. Now the battle began. All the Frost Giants were attacking the six Asgardians with their icy blades, and the Asgardians were using their weapons to fight back.

"Please make it a challenge for me!" Thor said, kicking another defeated Frost Giant on the side, after taking him down with his hammer. More Frost Giants appeared.

Thor was face-to-face with one, who roared loudly. Thor imitated his roar, then swung his hammer at him. The Frost Giant grabbed his arm that was holding the hammer, before he slammed his rocky head against Thor's. Instead of being in pain, Thor laughed, silently asking, _"Is that the best you could do?"_

The Frost Giant punched him in the stomach; Thor flew and rolled backwards. He looked up at Laufey and smiled.

"That's more I like it," Thor said with satisfaction.

Thor threw his hammer, hitting the Frost Giant's face. Thor reached his arm forward, making the hammer pause at mid-throw, before flying back to the owner's hand.

Sif was struggling to fight one giant, who knocked her down on the icy ground. Luckily for her, Hogun was there as her back up, and threw his knife at the giant.

Loki turned to see a Frost Giant running after him. He slowly backed up, but stopped when the realized that he's standing on the edge of the cliff. One more step, and he would've fall to his death. However, there's this giant ready to pounce at him. He could've died either way. The Frost Giant jumped towards Loki, but he somehow went _through_ Loki's body, falling down to his death. Being the God of Mischief, the _real_ Loki was hiding behind the large rocks, but only used a projection of himself to fool the Frost Giant. He waved his hand making the copy of himself disappear, then returned to battle.

Sif ran her sword through a Frost Giant's body. She turned only to see another threw a bunch of icicles from hitting her.

Volstagg was fighting a giant, only to have his under the giant's grip, receiving a frost bite. Volstagg cried out in pain as he bumped his head against the giant's, pushing the giant away from him. Volstagg took a look at his arm to see a huge ugly black mark that was smoking.

"Don't let them touch you!" Volstagg warned his friends.

One of the frost giants grabbed Loki's wrist, destroying his armor and contacting his bare pale skin. Somehow Loki didn't get a frost giant like Volstagg had. Instead, his arm turned blue.

Loki looked at his arm with widen eyes in disbelief. he and the giant looked at each other in confusion, then Loki killed his opponent. He turned his attention back to his now blue arm, that slowly faded back to normal.

Meanwhile, Fandral was having a time of his life. He was laughing while fighting with his opponents with his sword. Annoyed by him, the giant knocked Fandral's sword off his grip, then the giant's arm turned into an icy blade. Fandral quickly slide under him, getting his sword back. He turned around and cut off the giant's blade arm, then stabbed him in the chest, killing him instantly. Fandral turned back around and cried out in pain, having an icicle through his body.

Loki, Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg turned their attention to Fandral's cry. The four of them knew that they had to return to Asgard now, and take Fandral to the healing room before it's too late. Loki threw a knife at a giant that was after Fandral before. Volstagg and Hogun helped Fandral out of the icicle. Volstagg swooped Fandral over his shoulder, carrying him.

"Thor!" Sif called for him. Thor wasn't listening to her, instead he kept on fighting more giants, laughing like Fandral did.

"We _must_ GO!" Loki shouted.

"THEN GO!" Thor replied, hitting another giant with his hammer. Then, he turned and threw the Mjolner, taking down a bunch of giants in one line.

Laufey was watching the Jotun battle, and didn't like what he saw. He knew it was time to call for backup. He cracked a bunch of ice, unleashing an enormous monster. The sound of a monster's growl caught the Asgardian's attention. The monster broke through his icy prison and chased after the intruders.

"RUN!" Volstagg cried, and the entire group did just that, except one. Thor continued to hit more giants with his hammer.

Loki turned around to see his brother not running behind him, "Thor!"

When his brother didn't hear or ignored him, Loki just kept on running with the group.

Thor took the strap at the end of his hammer and spun it around. He lowered his spinning hammer against the ground, sending icicles at the Frost Giants, killing them. After that, he lifted up his spinning hammer and created an explosion of lightning, killing all the giants.

His followers went back to where they started, stopping at the edge of the cliff.

"Heimdall! Open the bridge!" Volstagg ordered. The group waited anxious for the Bi-Frost to take them back to Asgard.

Suddenly, the monster's paw appeared before them. The group backed away from it. The monster climbed itself on the cliff, staring down at the group, they had a fear look on their faces.

After Thor finished the Frost Giants, he kept on swinging his hammer in circles, creating enough wind for him to fly in the air, catching up to the group. He saw the monster about to finish his friends and brother. He had to rescue them. He flew towards the monster, and went straight through it's mouth. The monster let out a roar of pain, before he died and fell off the cliff. Thor landed on the icy ground, facing his astonished group with a victorious grin.

However, his victory only lasted for a moment, when he spotted smirking Laufey along with his large army of giants. The group knew that they can't take a thousand of these giants, except for Thor, who's ego got the best of him. This was it. They're going to die in battle.

The army of Frost Giants charged at the Asgardians, but before they could attack, a sound of thunder was made. Then, the bright light of Bi-Frost shined in the dark sky, and an angel appeared before them, riding on his horse. This angel, the Asgardians' savior, was none other than Odin himself.

Thor's face lit up, happy to see his father. Thor assumed that Odin showed up to help battle against the Frost Giants.

"Father, we'll finish them together!"

"Silence!" Odin scolded his eldest son.

Laufey made a staircase so he can talk to Odin face-to-face.

"Allfather," Laufey greeted him, "You look weary."

"Laufey, end this now," Odin ordered.

"Your boy sought this out."

"You're right. These are actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this. Here, now. Before there's bloodshed."

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for... War and death."

Odin sighed, "So be it."

Secretly, Laufey turned his hand into a dagger, planning to kill the King of Asgard. Before they could surprise attack, Odin raised his scepter, blasting Laufey and sucked himself and the Asgardians back into the Bifrost.

**~000~**

"Why did you bring us back?!" Thor demanded Odin, when they arrived back in Asgard.

"You realized what you've done?!" Odin replied to Thor with his own questions, "What you started?!"

"I was protecting MY HOME!"

"You cannot even protect your friends! How can you hope to protect a kingdom?!" Odin pulled the sword out that activated the Bifrost and tossed it to Hemidall. He turned back to the Warriors Three and Sif. "Get him to the healing room! NOW!"

Hogun and Volstagg dragged injured Fandral out, and Sif followed right behind them. Heimdall left the king and the princes alone inside the dome, returning to his post.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act!" Thor pointed out. "The Jotuns must learn to fear, just as they once feared you!"

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership." Odin said, "You've forgotten everything I taught you. About a warrior's patience."

"While you wait here and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us!" Thor argued. "The old ways are done! You stand by giving speeches, while Asgard falls!"

"You're a VAIN, GREEDY, CRUEL BOY!" Odin shouted, enraged by his son's behavior.

"And you're an OLD MAN AND A FOOL!" Thor used the same tone as his father's.

There was a long pause, and Odin's face saddened, couldn't believe what his son was saying him. He lowered his head and nodded, "You're right... I was a fool... to think you were ready."

Loki stayed out of their way, watching his family argue; but after what his father said, he just had to say something. He stepped forward.

"Father-"

Odin turned to his younger son and snarled, silencing him. Loki backed away, sealing his thin lips shut. Odin returned his attention to Thor, "Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the expressed command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to horror and desolation of war!"

He placed his scepter into the Bifrost, lightning was created in the dome. He approached Thor, ripping Thor's badges of honor from his armor.

"You are unworthy of these realms!"

Then, Odin ripped the crimson cape, "You are unworthy of your title! YOU'RE UNWORTHY!" Odin looked at his eldest son, who was heartbroken by his father's hurtful words. Tears were watering Thor's eyes. "Of the loved ones, you have betrayed..." Odin finished.

Odin returned to where he was before, standing by his scepter that activated the Bi-Frost. "I now take from you your power!" He held out his hand, summoning the Mijolner. "In the name of my father before... I, Odin Allfather, CAST YOU OUT!"

He pointed the Mjolner at Thor, who was flying backwards into the Bifrost.

Loki watched Thor disappear in horror. He looked at his father with his jaw dropped.

Odin ignored his gaze as he whispered into the Mjolnir, "Thus whoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy shall posses the power of Thor."

After he said those words, he tossed the Mjolnir in the Bifrost.

**~000~**

In the cold night of the desert town, Jane's family and coworkers were in a van, watching the sky in boredom.

Garrett drove the van outside of town, and managed to finish his homework. he was own resting in the driver's seat, listening to Black Eye Peas on his iPod. Darcy was right next to him in the passenger seat, resting her head against the seat with her eyes closed.

Kelsey and AJ were sitting outside the van, doing their homework. They used the bright moon and their flashlights to see the problems on paper. Kelsey was doing her own work, while helping her brother. AJ's main focus was on the sky than finishing his language arts homework.

AJ looked behind him, watching Jane and Erik getting their research equipment ready.

"Jane, I thought you said this would be like a Batman stakeout," AJ said to her in boredom.

"Well, it is, AJ." Jane assured him, "But just like Batman, he had to wait for the criminals to commit a crime."

"How long?" AJ asked.

Jane sighed, "For as long as it takes."

"But I'm starving!" AJ complained.

"So am I!" Darcy raised her hand.

"We'll get something on the way back, alright?" Jane said irritably.

AJ groaned as he turned back around and laid his head on Kelsey's shoulder.

Kelsey snapped her fingers in front of him, "Hey, focus." She pointed at his worksheet, "What kind of sentence is number five?"

"Uh..." AJ stared at the sheet, not having a clue. "Interrogative?" he guessed.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "No. AJ, we went over this... _TWICE_! Interrogative asks a question; Declarative is a plain sentence; Imperative expresses a command; and Exclamatory expresses strong feeling and emotion."

"Why can't you just do the work for me?"

Kelsey scoffed as she shoved AJ's work from her lap to his, "Like that's going to happen!"

"I hate homework, and being out here is making my night worse. I'm bored with nothing to do!"

"That's not true," Erik jumped into the conversation. "There is one thing you could do to kill the time."

AJ looked at Erik with hopeful eyes, "Really?! What can I do?!"

His question was answered when Kelsey pointed his pencil at him, and AJ glared at it questionably.

"Do your homework," Erik replied, "That's a command, not a question." He turned away from the siblings and continued helping Jane.

"And what kind of sentence expresses a command?" Kelsey asked.

AJ rolled his eyes and snatched the pencil from Kelsey.

"Shut up!" he snapped, before he started working on his homework.

Erik and Jane popped their heads through the roof of the van, looking up at the night sky. Jane picked up a large gadget, that was beeping constantly. That's a good sign so far. They both stared at the sky, waiting for something to happen.

Listening to the gadgets beeping inside the van, Kelsey growled with irritation, trying to focus on her geometry homework. Kelsey wished that there was a mute button on Jane's devices. She can't stand annoying sounds.

After waiting for a minute, Erik glared at Jane, who still had the determined look on her face.

"Wait for it." Jane whispered to him, without taking her eyes off the sky. AJ wasn't doing his work like his sister was doing, he wanted to see this aurora everyone was talking about. He really wanted her aunt to prove her sister wrong. Kelsey always try to be a know-it-all, and AJ was sick of it. He corssed his fingers, hoping for the best.

Darcy looked over at Jane behind her seat and asked, "Can I turn on the radio?"

"No," Jane replied.

Darcy huffed and rolled her eyes, turning her head back to her normal position. She looked over at Garrett and noticed that he was listening to his iPod. Darcy should've brought her own entertainment with her, but she left it back at the house. She was bored to death, and Garrett's music was the only entertainment she had left.

"Hey," Darcy called out to him. Garrett didn't move a muscle, either he didn't hear her or he's simply ignoring her. Hating to be ignored, Darcy shoved Garrett that caused his earplugs to fall out of his ears.

Garrett glared at Darcy in shock and annoyance, "What the hell, Darcy?!"

"Can I borrow an ear bud?" Darcy asked.

Garrett creased his brows in confusion, "What?"

"I'm bored, and I want to listen to your music, even though your songs suck!"

Garrett scoffed as he placed his earphones back in his ears, "Get your own iPod."

Instead of taking no for an answer, Darcy reached her arm over, trying to take Garrett's iPod. Garrett's arm blocked Darcy's reach, keeping her from taking what's his.

"I said get your own!" Garrett pulled his arm back with his iPod on his grip, out of Darcy's reach.

Darcy now used both hands, more determined to take the device from him. She reached her arms and body towards him. Garrett leaned his body and arms away from her. Darcy already stole his coffee, there's no way he's going to let her take his iPod.

"Hasn't your mom ever taught you to share?" Darcy asked.

"Hasn't _your_ mom ever taught you not to _steal?!_" Garrett spat at her.

"Sharing is caring!"

"A thief is a thief!"

"SHUT UP!" The people behind them snapped with irritation.

"That's enough!" Erik's stern tone of voice caused Darcy and Garrett to pause their mid-fight.

"Don't make me come in there!" Jane threatened from above the roof, feeling like she's raising four kids instead of two. The two enemies narrowed their eyes at each other, before they regained their composure.

Every minute wasted, Kelsey was closer to winning her bet with Jane. She was right, nothing was going to happen tonight.

"Jane," Erik began, "you can't keep doing this."

Jane panicked for a moment, before she went back inside the van. Her full attention was on her hand-made equipment. "The last seventeen occurrences have been predictable to the second!"

"I keep telling you, Jane," Kelsey mumbled. "There's nothing out there."

"Shut up, Kelsey!" AJ spat. "Quit being so annoying!"

"You quit being annoying!" Kelsey snapped back.

"Jane, you're an astrophysicist, not a storm chaser," Erik reminded her.

"Storm chasing sounds exciting," Garrett commented, "A lot of action, danger-"

"Ooh, good idea," Darcy said in a cheerful tone. "And next we could become archeologists, hunting for treasure, kicking ass, and getting chased by a boulder."

Garrett knew Darcy was talking sarcasm, but her idea sounded way more exciting. He can pull off the Indiana Jones look, and he'll look great in a hat.

"Do I forget to tell you how much I _love _your ideas?"

Darcy scoffed, not sure if he picked up her sarcasm or not.

Either way, it's not happening for her, not by a long shot. "Forget it!" Darcy said, "I'm only here for six college credits, not get myself on a suicide mission. I don't get paid enough... I don't get paid period." Darcy mumbled at the last part quietly.

"I'm telling you, Erik!" Jane trying to convinced Erik about her theory, "There's a connection between these atmospheric disturbances and my research! I wouldn't have asked you to fly out here, if I wasn't absolutely sure."

While everyone was distracted, AJ tapped his pencil and stared at his worksheet in boredom. He should've brought his DS or a comic book to read. He looked to the side and spotted a strange, blue light in the dark side. He didn't know what it was, but he's sure it's the _aurora_ everyone's been talking about.

"Jane!" AJ called out to his aunt.

Jane really didn't want to hear another one of AJ's complaints. She huffed, "What is it, AJ?"

"Does the night sky always shine a blue light like that?" AJ asked, pointing at where the light was. Everyone paused what they're doing, confused by AJ's words. Then, they looked at where AJ was pointing at.

Garrett and Darcy used their side mirrors; Jane and Erik went back through the roof; Kelsey turned her head at AJ's direction, and dropped her pencil along with her jaw.

"Holy crap," Kelsey mumbled quietly. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, before putting them back on. She was making sure that she wasn't seeing things.

Everyone stared at the beautiful blue aurora, dumbfounded and amazed. Jane's luck was about to change, she's going to prove her niece wrong.

"What is that?" Jane asked.

"I thought you said it was a subtle aurora!" Erik exclaimed.

"GO!" Jane cried out. Kelsey and AJ hurried inside the van, leaving their books and homework behind. Garrett didn't hesitate to start the car and slammed his foot on the gas pedal. The van took off, and Kelsey didn't have time to get inside or shut the door. Her butt was lying at the edge of the van with her legs hanging out.

"Kelsey, what are you doing, sitting there like that?!" Erik demanded as he and Jane hurried past the siblings to get better look at the aurora. "SHUT THE DOOR!"

"Good idea!" Kelsey cried out as she tried to reach her way to the handle of the door without falling out, "_If only somebody help me!" _The task became difficult when Garrett made a complete turn. she felt herself slipping and now she was holding onto the van for dear life.

"Get closer!" Jane commanded Garrett as she saw on Darcy's lap and got her camera ready. She stuck her head and arm, that was holding the camera, out the window. Her number one focus was on that aurora, trying to get a great footage of it.

"That's a good one, Jane," Darcy said, trying to shift Jane's weight off her, so she could start breathing again.

"GO!" Jane said to Garrett impatiently. Garrett sped the van closer and closer... until the aurora turned into a terrifying and powerful tornado with lightning sparked through the funnel cloud. Everyone's eyes widen and mouth dropped with mixed emotions. Who knew that a beautiful aurora can turn into a deadly storm cloud?

Garrett widen his eyes in fear, "HOLY COW! It's a twister, Jane! It's a twister!" He was told not to go near a tornado, but when Jane encouraged him to get closer, Garrett realized the woman became insane. He would do anything for this woman, but not this!

Darcy managed to push Jane off and grabbed the wheel, turning the van away from the twister.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Garrett cried in shock, seeing Darcy trying to take control of the wheel.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jane demanded.

"I am not dying for six college credits!" Darcy exclaimed, then said to Garrett, "I know you would die for Jane, but I'm not!"

Garrett and Darcy were fighting over the wheel. Jane didn't take her eyes off the tornado, keeping the camera still. Erik was holding onto AJ, giving him the fatherly comfort. AJ never felt so excited and scared at the same time. He admitted that this was better than watching Batman on TV.

"You know what?! Screw this!" Garrett cried. "I love you, Jane Foster! But I don't want to die!" Garrett began to make a U-Turn, only to unexpectedly slammed a shadowy figure against the van.

Everyone screamed and gasped in shock. Darcy slammed her foot against the brake, causing the van to make a 360 degree turn. Finally, the van made a screeching halt and the twister disappeared. They all looked at each other, horrified of what they just witnessed.

"Is everyone alright?" Erik broke the silence.

"What kind of a question is that?!" Darcy demanded, "We almost got killed!"

Garrett finally caught his breath, and noticed cracked glass on the window, "Uh... I-I think I hit something."

Everyone looked around the van to see the back door wide open, and realized that someone was missing.

"Uh... Where's Kelsey?" Erik asked.

Everyone looked at each other then outside, gasping in horror. They now realized who Garrett ran over.

"OH MY GOD!" Jane fumbled with the door handle, wanting to get out of the van immediately. "KELSEY!" she screamed out. Erik helped her with the door handle. When the door flew wide open, Jane took off, not taking a flashlight with her.

"HOLY SHIT!" Darcy grabbed her flashlight and turned to Garrett, planning to hit him with it. "YOU KILLED KELSEY!"

"Oh my GOD!" Garrett and Darcy rushed out the vehicle. Erik and AJ went through the opened the back door.

"I'm SO SORRY, Kelsey!" Garrett cried out.

Jane hurried in the dark with a frantic look in her eyes. Panic was all she felt. She wanted to find her niece and take her to the hospital. Garrett and Darcy's flashlights shined on the ground, revealing a lifeless body a few feet from the van.

Jane gasped and covered her mouth in fear and horror, "Oh my GOD!" She instantly started running to Kelsey's body, "Somebody call 9-1-1! Get the first aid kit!"

Erik immediately pulled out a phone to do just that, while finding the first aid kit. AJ rushed to Jane's side, hoping that his sister wasn't dead.

When the group got a closer look at Kelsey's lifeless body. Darcy and Garrett dropped their flashlights in disbelief. AJ picked up one from the ground and shined it on the face. Jane kneeled down next to the body and stared with wide eyes. Kelsey's body was different. She didn't look like herself.

"Oh my God..." Garrett said in a whisper, before crying out. "That crazy storm turned Kelsey into a DUDE!"


	5. Unexpected Visitors

_**Chapter 4: Unexpected Visitors**_

**Disclaimer: read the beginning...**

"Oh my God..." Garrett whispered, before crying out, "That crazy storm turned Kelsey into a DUDE!" Everyone glared at him as if he was crazy, except for AJ, who was thrilled that he now had an older _brother_ and not a sister.

"Cool," AJ commented with a smile.

The others don't know what to believe. That storm came out of nowhere, and Kelsey wasn't around except a man that was lying on the ground unconscious. Maybe Garrett was right. Maybe the storm did turn Kelsey into a guy. It's impossible, but just like AJ said, _"Nothing is impossible!"_

Jane took in the man's appearance to see that he had blonde hair, facial hair, and had bulky muscles. Darcy used her flashlight to analyze the man's features, and was astonished. If the man was Kelsey, the storm did a great job with the extreme makeover.

"Does Kelsey need CPR?" Darcy asked, once she taken in the _Kelsey's_ handsome appearance. "I totally know how to do it!"

"Didn't your certification card expired?" Garrett asked her.

Darcy glared at him, "So?! I know what to do."

Jane checked to see if he was breathing. But when she didn't see or hear any signs of breathing, she began to panic.

"Can somebody call 9-1-1?!" Jane asked out loud, not taking her eyes off the man.

"We're outside of town," Erik explained as he raised his arm up, trying to get signal, "We have no reception here."

"Well, get the first aid kit!" Jane snapped, then she started whispering to the man, everyone believed that was Kelsey. "Kelsey, if this is you, I'm so, so sorry. I know that you hate me right now, but please do me a favor and don't be dead... _Please_!" If this was Kelsey and if she was dead, Jane's sister, Patrick, and Granny are going to punish her. She'd been trusted to take care of AJ and Kelsey as if they were her children. She just proved herself to be a _splendid_ parent tonight, she's officially Mother of the Year.

The man gasped wide awake and turned his head up to see a bright light and a woman above him, Jane. Thor stared at this woman as if she was this angel sent from heaven.

Jane looked at him, and noticed his eye color. She realized that Kelsey had brown eyes not blue. So this man couldn't be Kelsey. But if this man wasn't Kelsey, then who was he? Where did he come from? More importantly, where's Kelsey?

**~000~**

Loki and Odin watched Thor getting sucked into the Bi-Frost, taking him to the world of mortals, also known as Midgard. Odin threw Mjolner into the Bi-Frost as well.

Loki looked back at his father with an emotionless face, "Father... I-"

"No need to plea, my son," Odin said, "I know what you're going to say. You believe that banishing Thor might've been too harsh and not wise."

Loki closed his mouth, refusing to say another word.

"It may have been harsh. It may have been cruel, but the boy needs to be punished. Your brother needs to learn."

"Will Thor ever become king?" Loki asked curiously, "Will he return home?"

Odin fell silent, not sure how to answer his question. "That is entirely up to him."

"What of Mother?" Loki questioned his father once more, "I believe she won't take the news of Thor too kind."

Odin shook his head, agreeing with him, "No... she won't, but in time, Frigga will understand my reasons. It had to be done." Odin walked down the steps, taking his leave. "Come along, my son."

Loki looked at the spot where he saw Thor disappeared a moment ago. He turned away to follow his father.

Then, the unexpected happened...

A bright light from the Bi-Frost appeared, shining on Loki's back. Odin and Loki turned around and shield their eyes from the light. Odin looked around to see if Heimdall was activating the Bi-Frost.

"Heimdall!" Odin called out to him, "HEIMDALL!"

The gatekeeper quickly made his way to his king, and halted to see the Bi-Frost working without his key.

"Heimdall, what's the meaning of this?!" Odin demanded. Out of all the questions Heimdall could answer, this wasn't one of them.

"I do not know, My King," Heimdall replied helplessly.

"Close the Bi-Frost!" Loki ordered him.

Heimdall rushed to where he would insert his sword to open the portal. The problem was he didn't know how to close it. It only closed when his sword wasn't in place. Something was wrong. This had never happened before. First, the Frost Giants made it past his watch; now this. Heimdall was having an off day. Maybe if he insert his key and pulled it out, maybe the Bi-Frost will close on it's own. Heimdall did just that. He inserted his sword in.

Before he pulled it out, a figure came out of the Bi-Frost with a scream and stumbled her way to the steps towards Heimdall, slamming her head against the steps, face down.

Heimdal stood there and stared at the uninvited guest in shock. He may be known to see everything, but this was unexpected.

Loki and Odin analyzed the figure as well, and noticed that this creature had blonde hair, same color as Thor's.

"Thor!" Loki rushed over to the figure's side and kneeled, followed by his father. Loki took a closer look to see that this _creature_ wasn't his brother, not even close. It was a body of a woman, and her figure was a lot smaller and curvy.

Loki turned her body over and brushed the strands of her hair away to look at her face. It was Kelsey. She was groaning in pain and shaking her head, not noticing the gods in her presence.

Loki analyzed the girl, checking to see if she had injuries, "Girl, are you alright?"

Kelsey only reply to Loki was a weak moan.

"My dear, if you can hear me open your eyes!"

Kelsey didn't hear Loki's words, but she heard noises. She used all her strength to lift her eyelids opened to see blurry vision. Everything was blurry. All she could see was a color of gold. Where's her glasses? She moved her head around frantically, trying to figure out where she was. Then her eyes were on one spot that wasn't gold. There were colors mixed of green, gold, and black. She froze still, and stared at that spot, trying to piece the shapes and colors together. She had no idea that she was staring at the prince of Asgard, Loki, whom stared back at her in wonder.

The three gods could tell that this girl was a weak mortal from Midgard. Why was she here and not Thor? More importantly, _how_ did she get here?

"Who are you, Girl, and how did you get here?!" Odin demanded Kelsey angrily.

Kelsey felt light headed, and couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She slowly lose consciousness.

"No. No. No. Stay with me, don't close your eyes," Loki's protest failed. Kelsey turned her head to the other side, revealing the horrible side of her head. There was a gash of blood flowing down her jawline and on the golden step.

"Damn!" Loki cursed loudly. His arms went under her body, lifting her up from the ground.

"Loki, what are you doing?" Odin demanded.

"She is losing a lot of blood, Father! She needs help!" Loki replied, "I have to take her to the healing room - Quickly!" Ignoring his father's protest, Loki sped out of the dome, hoping that he'll make it to the healers before it's too late.

**~000~**

Everyone stepped back, when the mortal Thor leaped up from the ground and started pacing around in circles, looking up at the dark sky. Erik pulled AJ back behind, protecting him from the bulky stranger.

"Are you alright?" Jane asked Thor with concern.

Thor didn't answer Jane, his main attention was on the sky. "Hammer! HAMMER!" Thor said repeatedly.

"Yeah, we can tell that you're hammered," Darcy mumbled, "Obviously."

"Uh... Kelsey, are you okay?" Garrett asked Thor, not realizing that the man wasn't a transgender of Kelsey.

"Garrett, it's not Kelsey," Jane said, not taking her eyes off him, "His eyes are blue, not brown."

"So I don't have a older brother?" AJ asked.

"No," Jane replied.

"Aw, man!" AJ cried in disappointment. He always wanted a brother, but his wish would never come true.

"Okay..." Garrett shined the light on the man and stared in confusion and awkwardly, "if it's not Kelsey, then who is he, and why does he keep saying _hammer _over and over again?"

"HAMMER!" Thor cried out again.

Jane stood up and faced Thor. She wanted answers from this man, "Sir!"

"FATHER!" Thor changed his words, and repeated the name, still pacing back and forth with his head on the sky.

"Excuse me?" Jane chased after him, trying to get him to face her, "Sir, can I please talk to you?"

"FATHER!"

No matter how hard Jane tried to get his attention, Thor wasn't going to listen to her.

"Jane, we should take him to the hospital," Erik suggested.

"Which one?" Garrett asked, "Medical or mental?"

"FATHER!" Thor cried out.

"He's fine," Jane waved it off casually, still chasing him, "Look at him move."

"HEIMDALL!" Thor cried angrily, stopping his pace but staring at the sky, "I know you can hear me, Heimdall! Open the Bi-Frost!"

Jane stopped walking, when she realized how crazy he sounded. She stepped back and stood behind Erik and beside her nephew, "Hospital. Good idea. You go and take him. I'll stay and search for Kelsey."

Garrett felt bad about running him over, even though Darcy was partially responsible. He gathered enough courage to face Thor. He tapped Thor's bulky shoulder for his attention.

"Uh... dude," Garrett began nervously, "are you feeling-" His words were cut off, when his arms were grabbed tightly and felt himself being lifted off the ground. He screamed in fear, sounding like a scared little girl. Darcy would've laughed at him for being such a wimp, but she was too focused on Thor she didn't care how funny Garrett's scream was.

"You boy!" Thor shook Garrett roughly, "What realm is this?!"

"Do what now?!" Garrett questioned him while kicking his feet around.

"WHERE AM I?!" Thor tightened his grip on his biceps, giving Garrett bruises and causing him to squeal in fear and pain. "Norheim?! Alfheim?!"

"Uh..." Garrett was too scared of Thor to reply. His silence and tremble made Thor grew impatient.

"Don't you dare ignore me, boy!" Thor cried angrily.

"Dude, I swear I'm not!" Garrett pleaded scarcely. "P-Please p-put me down! Put me down!"

Thor blinked, taken back by his reference to him. "I am NOT what you call a dude! Don't you know who I am?! I am Thor! The God of Thunder, and King of AS-" He suddenly felt electric sparks of pain shooting through his body. Then he collapsed to the ground, landing on top of Garrett.

Jane, Erik, and Aj's mouths dropped in shock, and turned to the person who knocked out the crazy man, Darcy. She used her special taser to do the job.

"What?! He was freaking me out!" Darcy cried defensively, without taking her eyes off Thor.

Garrett tried to shove the guy off, but he was too heavy and his bruised biceps weren't helping. "Help me. Can somebody help me PLEASE?!"

Erik and Jane sped over to Garrett and shifted Thor's weight off him.

AJ stood by Darcy and stared at her weapon in amazement, "Cool."

"I know right," Darcy agreed as she played with the taser button a couple times, making electrical sparks.

AJ reached to the taser, hoping that Darcy would let him try it out, "Can I-"

"Nope," Darcy cut him off, putting the taser back in her purse, "Sorry kido. Tasers are for big kids only."

"I'm eight!" AJ pointed out.

"Exactly," Darcy walked to the group, AJ followed. Jane and Erik laid Thor's unconscious body on the dirty ground. Garrett gasped for breath and crab-walked backwards, away from Thor, staring at him with wide eyes.

Jane kneeled in front of Garrett, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Garrett, are you okay?"

"NO!" Garrett rubbed his bruised arms, "I think he cracked a bone!"

"Aww. Garrett, I'm so sorry. Do we need to get you to the hospital?"

Garrett looked at Jane with pain in his eyes, and mumbled, "Well... actually I'll feel a lot better if someone kiss it and make it all better."

Jane couldn't help but snort at his poor attempt for a kiss, covering her mouth and holding back her laughter. Although, a broken bone wasn't funny.

Darcy rolled her eyes and mumbled, "He's fine."

AJ stared at Thor's body in wonder. He kneeled closer to him and poked his ab muscles. They were hard and muscular, he couldn't feel any squishy fat underneath his fingers. It was like touching body armor. AJ hoped when grew older he can have a muscular like Thor's and become a superhero from the comics.

Erik turned and widen his eyes to see AJ getting so close to Thor. He picked him up, keeping a safe distance from him, "AJ, what are you doing? Get away from him!"

"Why, Uncle Erik?" AJ questioned him, "Darcy put him to sleep. It's not like he's going to wake up anytime soon."

"Doesn't matter! We can't take any chances. He was angry with Garrett before, imagine what he'll be like when he wakes up!"

"Would he turn into the Hulk?!" AJ exclaimed with widen eyes, "Cause that would be AWESOME!"

Erik scowled at AJ's enthusiasm with the bad things. "I don't think you understand the Hulk's abilities, AJ."

"All I know is that he's big, green, and can smash everything! He's cool!"

Knowing that he can't put some sense into the eight-year-old, he decided to tell him go back inside the van. AJ grumbled as he stomped his way back.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Darcy asked, gesturing Thor by a gentle kick from her boot.

"Well, we can't just leave him here," Jane said as she picked up the flashlight, Garrett dropped. "He might have a concussion! Erik, take the man to the hospital, and the kids home. I think it's best if I stay here and search for Kelsey."

"In the dark? All by yourself?" Garrett shook his head, disapproving her idea, "Uh-uh. Bad idea."

"I hate to say it, but Garrett's right," Erik said, "We can't leave you here by yourself, Jane. It's dangerous!"

"But Kelsey could be around here somewhere!" Jane cried desperately. "She could be unconscious or hurt, or-"

"Jane, maybe we should call the police," Erik suggested.

Darcy scoffed, "The police. Please. The cops won't help."

"How do you know?" Erik demanded.

"Well, from what I heard, if a person goes missing, they always make you wait 24 hours before they could do something."

"Where did you hear _that?!"_ Jane asked suspiciously.

Darcy shrugged, "TV."

"That's not true!" Garrett jumped into the conversation, still holding both arms.

Darcy glared at Garrett with irritation, "Oh, what makes you think I'm wrong, huh?"

"They only use that rule for TV shows, not real life. The rule is _fiction_, Darcy!"

"It doesn't matter if that rule is real or not!" Erik snapped, "We need to report Kelsey missing anyway."

"We haven't started searching the field yet. And we all don't _really_ know what happened, and how this guy got here," Jane pointed out, gesturing Thor on the ground. "If we did call and they ask what happened, what would you say?" Everyone was silent, not exactly sure how to answer that. "See? You don't know how to answer that question either. I say before we get the police involved, we should search for her and gather what we know. If Kelsey isn't found, we'll call."

Erik paused for a minute, he looked at Jane to see the look of desperation and guilt. She really felt bad about what happened, and really wanted to find Kelsey herself. She was the one who forced her niece to come along, she's clearly blaming herself. How could she? She didn't know that this was going to happen. Kelsey was gone, and there was this strange man on the ground. He might know something, or he could be a nut. Jane was right, they should figure out what happened here before they make the call.

He sighed, "Alright, Jane. You're right." Jane held back the smile of satisfaction, there's no time to be celebrating. She must start her search and find her niece.

They all divided into teams. Erik, AJ, and Darcy would take Thor to the hospital; while Jane and Garrett stayed behind to search for Kelsey. The whole group thought that Garrett should go with Erik and AJ to the hospital and let Darcy help Jane; but Garrett was really insisted, saying that he's bruised and that he'll be fine. He really want to be with his crush, and not _be crushed_ by Thor. Besides, Jane needed a man to protect her if something were to happen.

Erik asked Garrett to help him carry Thor inside the van. Garrett being a wimp like he was, Darcy jumped in and help Erik carry Thor's unconscious body into the van.

"You are taking him to a mental institution, right?" Garrett was watching Thor disappear into the back of the van.

"Garrett," Jane tugged Garrett's jacket for his attention, "don't worry about him. You're helping me find Kelsey (your friend), remember?"

Garrett smiled at that thought. Despite the circumstances, he finally had a chance for alone time with Jane. No Darcy, no Erik, No sibling fights, nobody but him and her. He wouldn't like to call searching for his friend with her aunt a date, a search date maybe. It's better than no alone time at all.

Garrett nodded, "Right."

Erik grunted, finally managed to put Thor's upper half in the van. "Darcy, word of advice... next time you decided to taser somebody, be sure he's already in the car, okay?" Erik said to her irritably. They both slid Thor's other half into the car and slammed the door behind them.

"Jane, we'll meet you here when we drop the man off," Erik instructed.

"Alright," Jane nodded. Jane and Garrett walked away, shining their flashlights at every direction, calling out Kelsey's name.

"AJ," Erik walked over to the boy, who was sitting where Kelsey previously was, hanging his feet over the edge.

"Yeah, Uncle Erik?" AJ asked.

Erik moved his head to the side, gesturing the front of the van, "Get in the front."

Darcy widen her eyes and mouth dropped in disbelief, "What?!" She watched the boy climbed into the passenger's seat, _her_ seat. "How come he gets to sit in the front?"

"In case the man wakes up and tries something, I don't want to risk AJ in the back with him," Erik explained.

Darcy scoffed, "Oh, I see. So you're going to use me as a sacrifice lamb then? You know it's against the law for a child to sit in the front under thirteen. What if we get into an accident and the airbag kills him?"

"Get in the back!" Erik snapped, heading to the driver's side.

"But what if he wakes up?!" Darcy asked.

"Do what you'd done before. Taser him," Erik replied as he stepped inside the vehicle and shut the door behind him.

Darcy rolled her eyes and grumbled, "This is going to be one hell of a road trip.


	6. This is One Hel of a Night

_**Chapter 5: This is One Hel of a Night**_

**Disclaimer: read prologue...**

"Stay still please," Eir instructed Fandral, pouring some kind of liquid onto the wound. Fandral cried out in pain, feeling the stinging sensation into his chest.

Volstagg walked behind the healing table and Fandral, offering his hand to him, "Here, my good friend. Squeeze it." Fandral took his hand, squeezing it tightly while grunted in pain. Volstagg cringed at his tight grip, realizing how much his friend was suffering.

Hogan and Sif were watching, and flinched from listening to Fandral's cries. They felt bad about what happened to him, but it's not their fault, he was in this state. They knew that.

Fandral took deep breaths as another healer placed the bandage over the wound.

"Here you are," Eir said to him with a pleasant smile, "That should heal by morning."

"Excellent," Fandral said breathlessly, returning the smile as he released Volstagg's hand and laid his hand to his side. Volstagg shook his hand that Fandral held and walked back to Sif and Hogan. "Well then..." Fandral tried to sit up, while he pressed his hand against his chest, "may I go?"

Eir pushed him back on the table, "I'm afraid not. I need to keep you overnight."

Sif furrowed her brows in confusion. She stepped in beside Eir, giving her a questionable look, "But Eir, you said that he's going to be fine."

Eir nodded, "Yes, I did; but no need to fret, Lady Sif, we're just taking precautions." Eir glared at Fandral, "Sir Fandral is lucky that the ice didn't pierce his heart."

"You can say that I was born lucky," Fandral said with a small grin and a chuckle.

Everyone laughed with him, but that happy moment didn't last for long. The doors burst wide open, everyone looked over their shoulder to see two guards and Loki, who was carrying a girl in his arms.

"Eir!" Loki called out, rushing to a healing table next to Fandral's.

"Your highness, what's wrong?" Eir asked worriedly.

"She needs help!" he explained as he laid the girl on the table.

Eir and four other healers sped to the table, examining Kelsey who wasn't moving. Her head still had that big gash, still bleeding. There was dry blood staining her cheek, her hair, and down her neck.

Eir began examining the poor girl. Sif and the two warriors stood by Loki, curious to know what happened. Eir asked that silent question to Loki.

"She hit her head, and it has not stop bleeding," Loki explained.

"Loki, who is that girl?" Hogun questioned him.

Loki ignored Hogun, he couldn't take his eyes off her. The healers were still examining her. Eir opened Kelsey's eyes and shined a bright light on them to see if her pupils would respond to the light.

"Is she going to be alright?"

Eir didn't answer Loki's question, she assigned her assistants what they needed to do. Fandral wanted to get up to see the girl himself, but one of the healers told him no and got out a curtain to block his view of their new patient.

"Eir, I asked you question," Loki said more impatiently.

"Loki, how do you know her? What happened to Thor?!" Sif grasped Loki's shoulder, trying to get him to answer her own question. She never seen this girl before, and the way she was dressed was odd. She didn't see Thor around, she wanted to know where he was.

Loki shoved Sif's hand off him and stepped closer Eir, getting angry that she never answered his question. "Eir, I am talking to you! I command you to answer! Is she going to be alright?! YES or NO!"

Eir huffed and straightened her back, pausing what she's doing.

"EIR!"

She was irritated by Loki's questions and unwanted gods around her. "Your highness, please!"

"You have to tell me if she's going to wake up!"

Instead of answering Loki's question, she ordered one of the healers to escort the warriors and the prince out. While he was getting kicked out the healing room, Loki was still asking unanswered questions to the healer, who had no clue. She assured the trickster that when they know the answer, he'll know it as well.

Loki, Hogun, Volstagg, and Sif exited the room. The healer shut the door and continued to help Eir with the young girl.

Loki obviously wasn't satisfied with the healer's response, "When we know, you know - That is NOT an answer!" Loki slammed his fist against the door and began pacing.

"Loki!" Sif and the two warriors wanted answers. They had to chase Loki back and forth so they could face him. Hogan and Sif quickly stepped in front of him, blocking his way. Volstagg was behind him, grabbing his shoulders to keep him from moving.

"Unhand me!" Loki commanded angrily.

"Loki, I do not understand!" Volstagg cried desperately, "What happened?! Who is that maiden?"

"And where is Thor?!" Sif demanded, using the same angry tone as Loki's.

Loki glared at Sif with evil eyes, "Thor? Is that all who you can think about?! He is not dead, if that's what you're wondering! He is a god, you mewling quim! He CAN NOT DIE!"

"Loki!" Hogun cried in shock, "Calm yourself."

"What?! You know I'm right! Gods can not die, but mortals can!"

Sif and the two warriors widen their eyes at Loki's statement in disbelief.

"What are you saying, Loki?" Sif asked quietly, "That girl in there is a... _mortal_?"

"No, she is a frost giant - OF COURSE she is mortal, you stupid woman!" Loki snapped.

"Not possible," Volstagg whispered, loosening his grip on Loki's shoulders. "No mortal has ever come to Asgard-"

"Oh?" Loki stepped away from Volstagg and faced him, "So you think I am lying? I am the God of Mischief and Lies, so you assume-"

"No. No. Of course not! I-I am just saying that it is impossible."

"Ask my father, and he will tell you the same story, I told you." Loki was about to resume his pacing, but Hogun grabbed a hold of him. Loki whirled his head to face him with an infuriated gaze.

"Loki, you need to sit," Hogun said softly.

"I can not! It's not fair that Fandral stays in there, and be the first one to know about the mortal. I should be there. I should have answers. I found her!"

"You _can_ sit, Loki!" Sif said, "Because that girl is mortal, it will certainly take a while for them to heal her. You need to tell us what happened in the dome. Where is Thor? And how did that mortal get into Asgard?"

Loki stayed silent and stared at Sif, who's waiting anxiously for a response. Loki knew that she's mostly concerned about Thor. He let out a sad chuckle, "That's the thing, Sif... I've been asking the same question myself."

**~000~**

"Name?" the nurse asked. Erik, Darcy, and AJ arrived at the hospital and the nurses and doctors took unconscious Thor away.

"Um..." Erik paused, trying to remember what the man said his name was. "I think it was... was..."

"Thor!" AJ cried out, trying to reach the desk while getting on his tippy-toes.

The nurse looked over at the desk to see the little blonde boy, then glared at Erik questionably.

He shrugged, "What he said."

"Okay..." the nurse went back to her computer, typed the name while spelling it out loud. "And your relationship to him?"

"There's no relationship," Erik replied.

"Until Brad ran him over," Darcy mumbled, referring to Garrett.

"Weren't your hands on the wheel?" AJ questioned her.

"So? He was the driver."

"So? You used your weapon on the big guy. A _very_ cool weapon I might add."

Darcy smiled at that memory, thinking about how she can take down a big guy like Thor, Garrett's scream, and Thor's weight on top of him. "Yes, I did," she said proudly.

**~000~**

"KELSEY!" Jane was going at it for a half an hour. She and Garrett had been searching the whole desert field, finding nothing but the siblings' homework and workbooks. They tried to follow their van tracks and hope to find footprints, but Kelsey was no where in sight. It was as if she vanished.

"I don't understand!" Jane cried desperately.

"What?" Garrett questioned him.

"I mean how can Kelsey just disappear without a trace? What the hell happened?"

Garrett sighed, shaking his head, "I don't know. I was driving so I didn't see anything... except for that crazy storm."

"She was in the back with AJ and Erik."

"Well... I-I think... I think I heard Erik telling her to shut the door," the memories about what happened in that hour slowly came to Garrett's mind. There was chaos, danger, and mostly yelling. Garrett wasn't paying attention to details, except for that storm cloud, Jane, and Darcy's hands on the wheel.

Jane gasped and glared at Garrett with fear in her eyes, "Y-You... You don't think she'd fallen out of the van, during that ride, do you?"

Garrett shrugged, "Maybe..." He paused, then his eyes brightened, an idea came to mind, "I got a theory."

Jane shined her flashlight on him, staring at him anxiously, waiting to hear his theory, "What?"

"Well... maybe Kelsey _did_ fall out of the car..."

Jane nodded, hating the suspense. She wanted answers, wanted to hear the boy's theory. The woman was desperate, she's willing to hear anything. She wanted to find her niece quickly. "Yeah, and?!"

"And she saw that twister coming. Maybe she got up and ran the opposite way we're going. Maybe she ran home. It's been forty-five minutes since that storm cloud and the big scary dude appeared. She's probably home right now, waiting anxiously for us to come home."

Jane was thinking about his theory, it could be accurate. Kelsey was known to run from things, including danger. She must've been shaken from falling out of the car, and seeing the storm made her flee. She must be so scared and horrified. Jane thought she felt guilty before, but thinking about Kelsey's shaken state heightened it.

"We must go back and see she's there!" Jane exclaimed as she ran back to where Erik said he'll meet them.

Garrett watched her run like the wind, and sighed heavily. He wanted to continue searching for his friend with Jane. He wanted to spend some quality time with his crush. But finding Kelsey was the number one priority in Jane's eyes, same as Garrett. He shined his flashlight at Jane's direction and ran after her.

"Wait for me!" Garrett cried out.

**~000~**

Thor finally came too, feeling a hand on his arm. He looked up to see a doctor, who noticed him awake.

"Hi," the doctor said with a pleasant grin.

Thor wasn't smiling or being friendly. He looked at his arm where the doctor had his gloved hand on. Then, he glared back at the doctor angrily, silently asking what he was doing.

"Just taking a little blood," the doctor explained.

"How DARE you attack the Son of Odin!" Thor roared, yanking his arm out of the doctor's grip. The doctor tried to get him under control, but Thor refused to cooperate.

"I need some help!" the doctor cried out. A few doctors rushed to Thor's bed, holding him down, only to get shoved and pushed by the patient.

"Somebody call security!" the female cried, before she was pushed off the bed. Thor's main goal was to escape the room, he was willing to injure a few doctors to achieve it. Before he reached the door, two security guards barged inside, they grabbed both his arms and slammed struggling Thor against the window.

"You are NO match for the mighty-" Thor's words were cut off by pinch from a sedation drug, one of the doctors gave him. The drug immediately kicked in, making Thor fast asleep.

**~000~**

The Warriors _Two_ and Sif left Loki, failed to get answers from him. Loki was still waiting outside the healing pacing back and forth, waiting for news about the young girl. He still couldn't process what just happened. Everything happened so fast. One moment Thor was gone, the next a young woman showed up with her big brown eyes staring at him. The mortal shouldn't be here. Volstagg was right about one thing, no mortal had ever set foot in Asgard. How did she get into the Bi-Frost? He wanted to ask the girl these questions. Once they were answered, he'll send her home. Asgard was no place for a mortal, let alone a little girl like her.

His hands were behind his back as he continued pacing. He refused to sleep or sit until he heard something from the healers.

"Loki," a woman's voice caught his attention. He turned his head to the side and looked behind with the corner of his eye to see the Queen of Asgard. His mother.

"Mother," Loki turned his body so he could face her. He was embraced by her mother tightly, he could hear her quiet sobs.

"Loki, I was so worried about you!" his mother exclaimed as she took Loki's hands, expressing her concern, "Your friends told me what happened in the healing room. Saying something about a _mortal_ here and Thor is missing! I wanted them to explain, but they had no idea what is going on. They had said you refuse to tell them."

Loki shook his head, "Mother, it was not because I refuse, you see I have no knowledge of-" Frigga gasped, stopping Loki's talk. His eyebrows furrowed at her in confusion.

"Mother, is something wrong?" Frigga didn't answer, she stared wide-eyed and covered her mouth in horror but not at Loki's face. Loki followed her gaze to see that she was staring at his hands that had dry-blood stains, _her_ blood. His eyes widen as well, and his hands started trembling. He looked up at his mother, who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Loki..." Frigga whispered, "Oh Valhalla, what has happened?"

Loki looked back at his shaky, bloody hands. He didn't answer. He didn't know how to explain it. "I... I do not know. I-It all happened so fast. I-I can not... could not..."

"Loki," Frigga's soft voice stopped Loki's stammering. He looked back at her, as she took both his blood-stained hands and covering them with her soft comforting ones. "How about we go and get yourself cleaned up? Then maybe you will explain it to me more clearly."

Loki widen his eyes, shaking his head. His eyes were at the large doors where the mortal girl was in. "M-Mother, I can not leave! She-"

"Loki, I will inform the guards to alert us once they receive the word."

"I want to be first to hear the news from the healers."

"And you shall," Frigga gave him a small smile, "First, lets get you cleaned up, food in you, and you can start the story from the beginning."

"But what about-"

"Loki Odinson, pacing and worrying will not help," Frigga said firmly. "Please, Loki, listen to me."

Loki hated it, but his mother was right. Mortals don't heal faster as the gods in Asgard. The healers might work on her all night. He wanted to stay and continue pacing. However, he planned to tell his mother what happened in Jotunheim and Thor's current whereabouts. He looked down at himself, and realized that there was drops of blood on his armor. He needed to freshen up.

His eyes were back on Frigga, who knew his answer before he said it. She locked arms with his son's and lead him down the hall.

"This way, my son."

Loki walked with Frigga, but not before he glanced at the double doors over his shoulder, hoping that Eir or a healer would come out. When that didn't happen, he kept on walking and didn't give a second glance.

**~000~**

When the group returned to glasshouse, they searched the whole place and still there was no sign of Kelsey. Jane was getting another panic attack. She could've sworn that Garrett's theory was true.

Erik suggested to call the police and let them help. They couldn't figure out what happened at the field. All they know was there's a crazy storm and some guy appeared out of nowhere, and Kelsey vanished in those minutes. Jane knew that Erik was right, and they needed to report her missing.

Jane was too stressed and overwhelmed with her thoughts on Kelsey, she was unable to talk to the officer on the phone. So Garrett had taken over.

He told them her information, what exactly happened, answered all the questions the policeman asked. Garrett asked if they were going to begin the search, but what the officer said was surprising.

From the tone of his voice, he didn't actually believe Garrett's story about the storm. He believed that Kelsey just ran away and would be back home eventually. However, Kelsey was seventeen years old, a minor, the officer had to file the report and send officers to search the area of Puente Antigua. He assured Garrett that they'll do everything they can to find Kelsey. Once he said it, he hung up, and Garrett huffed in frustration.

"Can you believe him?!" Garrett cried out.

"What did he say?" Erik asked.

"Is he going to find my sister?" AJ asked hopefully. He learned that the police were supposed to help people. If anybody would be right for job, it's the police.

Garrett scoffed, "He said they are going to do the best they can."

"That's good, right?" AJ asked, not sure why Garrett sounded like it was a bad thing.

Garrett frowned, "Did you hear how he said it? There's no sincerity. He told me that, and I quote: 'If there was a twister (Again, he didn't believe me), Kelsey possibly ran away, and would probably turn herself in the morning. Until then, we all need to do was have a good night sleep'."

Darcy rolled her eyes as she took a bite from her pudding cup. "Typical," she murmured with her mouth full, "Looks like it's up to us, Team! Whoo!" Darcy raised her arm up, and cheered with no enthusiasm.

"Are they even going to search for her?" Erik asked with disappointment in his voice.

"He said they are, but I doubt they'll find her..." Garrett looked over at Jane, who stared back at him with a brink of tears. He instantly regretted saying the last part, "BUT! There's a possibility they will!"

Jane sighed heavily, "Appreciate the encouragement, Garrett."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Darcy placed her pudding cup down and pulled something out of her pocket.

"What now?" Garrett demanded angrily.

"I am a genius!" Darcy declared happily.

"What is it?" Jane demanded, using the same tone as Garrett's.

"You will be happy with me, when I give you my idea," She lifted up her arm, revealing her cellphone with a smile. Hopefully, her team would realize what her plan was quickly.

"You're going to order us pizza?" Garrett asked sarcastically, "Wow, Darcy! That is the GREATEST idea you ever made!"

Darcy glared at Garrett, pressing her lips together into a scowl, "Shut up."

"I know!" AJ raised his hand up, "You are going to call Kelsey with your phone!" Garrett, Jane, and Erik widen their eyes in amazement. Why didn't _they_ think of that before?

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We got ourselves a winner!" Darcy declared. She flipped her phone open and began dialing Kelsey's number.

"Holy smokes, Darcy!" Erik said in shock, "You _are _a genius!"

Darcy smiled that was filled with pride, "Glad to have some appreciation around here." She smirked at Garrett's direction, who rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever," Garrett snapped. "Just call her number, will ya?"

"I am," Darcy finished dialing Kelsey's number, all they had to do was wait for a response...

They waited...

Jane stared at the phone anxiously and desperately, begging Kelsey to pick up.

And waited...

AJ and Erik were silently praying to hear Kelsey's voice. Garrett hated the suspense, he wanted to hear that Kelsey was okay and that she'll come home. The last thing he wanted was for Kelsey and Jane to be in harm's way.

When they thought this call was going straight to voicemail...

_"When she was just a girl... She expected the world... But it flew away from her reach, so she ran away in her sleep..."_

Everyone gasped when they listened to Kelsey's favorite band as her ringtone, and immediately started searching for the phone. Hopefully, if they find the phone, they'll find Kelsey as well. Everyone split up and searched the area of the glasshouse.

_"And dreamed of para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise. Every time she closed her eyes..."_

"Kelsey!" Jane cried anxiously as she searched through the house, hoping she'll see Kelsey in a deep sleep or something. "If you're here, you need to say so, okay?! You're giving me and everyone else a panic attack!"

"Mostly Jane," Darcy mumbled. She knew that Kelsey would be fine. She didn't know it, but she just had her feeling. She had faith. When they didn't find Kelsey's phone in the kitchen, living room, or lab area; they've come face to face with the van.

_"When she was just a girl... She expected the world... But it flew away from her reach, and the bullets catch in her teeth..."_

Erik opened the back of the van...

_"Life goes on, it gets so heavy. The wheel breaks the butterfly..."_

Erik stepped inside and searched the van...

_"Every tear, a waterfall. In the night, the stormy night, she'll close her eyes... In the night, the stormy night-"_

The song had been cut off. Jane and the kids were waiting anxiously for Erik to come out with Kelsey.

Erik jumped out of the van and looked straight at Jane with a disappointment look on her face. Garrett, AJ, and Darcy understood that look, but Jane didn't seem to pick it up. She was too anxious.

"Well?!" Jane demanded, silently asking the obvious question.

Erik sighed sadly, holding up his hand that revealed Kelsey's gray phone. Jane stared at it in disbelief.

"I found it in her school bag," Erik explained. "She isn't in the van, if she did we would've known sooner."

"I'm sorry, Jane," Darcy apologized, "I thought that Kelsey had her phone with her."

Jane didn't say a word. Her eyes were on her phone emotionlessly.

"Jane, are you okay?" Erik asked, quickly realizing that question was stupid. Of course, Jane wasn't okay. Kelsey disappeared, probably out in desert, freezing to death.

"Is there anything we could do?" Garrett asked, placing a comforting hand on Jane's shoulder.

After long minutes of silence, Jane finally responded.

"Yeah..." Jane whispered, not taking her eyes off the phone, "There is something you could do..."

Garrett paused, waiting for her to continue. When she fell silent again, he spoke, "Well... name it, and I'll be happy to..."

Jane snatched the phone from Erik and stuffed it in her pocket. She jumped inside the van without saying a word. Everyone furrowed their brows and peeked inside the van, curious to see what she's doing.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Erik demanded.

She found a flashlight under the seat and hurried out the van. She faced the two young adults, "You two are in charge of putting AJ to bed!"

Darcy and Garrett widen their eyes in disbelief, "Say what?!"

"Jane, what are you saying?" Erik demanded, "What are you planning?!"

"Simple, Erik," Jane put on a jacket, she knew that it's going to be cold outside. "I'm going out to find my niece."

"I thought we agreed to let the police-"

"You agreed!" Jane snapped, "If you don't want to come along, fine, but I'm not going to stand here and do nothing. Wendy and Patrick had put a lot of trust in me to take care of Kelsey and AJ, and I'm not going to let them down."

"But you're putting Darcy and Garrett to babysit AJ. That's a stupide thing to do!" Erik pointed out. "Did you forget what Garrett almost done to the kitchen?"

"I'll be back with Kelsey, before Garrett sets the house on fire and Darcy touch something she shouldn't." Jane hurried out the glasshouse.

"But Jane!" Erik was too late to stop her, Jane exited the house. Erik sighed in frustration, putting on his coat to go after Jane. "Hold on, Jane! I'm coming!" As much as he wanted to let the police search for Kelsey, he didn't want Jane to go out in the dark by herself.

Before Erik could hurry out the door, AJ tugged Erik's coat to get his attention. "You're not actually going to leave me here alone with them, are you?!" AJ pointed at Garrett and Darcy, who were against the idea as well. They would rather stay up all night looking for their friend than put an eight-year-old to sleep... T_ogether!_

"I'm sorry, AJ," Erik said with sympathy. "This isn't my doing. It's your aunt's."

"Why can't you let me go with you?!"

"You can't. It's way past your bedtime, even if it wasn't, I don't think Jane would want to lose another kid, when she already lost one. So you're staying here."

"No! Please!" AJ begged, getting on his knees and clutching his pants, "Don't leave me, Uncle Erik! Don't leave me here alone!"

"For heaven sakes, AJ, Jane and I will be back. You will be asleep. You'll be fine... as long as Darcy and Garrett don't burn the house down and fight." Erik felt bad for leaving AJ with babysitters, who were incapable with the task; but he couldn't let Jane go out there by herself.

Erik managed to escape AJ's hold and ran out of the glasshouse, chasing after Jane, who possibly left town by now.

AJ was on the ground, crying and screaming dramatically, "NOOOO!"

Garrett and Darcy stood there, still dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" Garrett asked.

"Was I hired to be an intern or a babysitter?" Darcy asked herself. Either way, she knew that she won't get paid.


	7. More Drama Kings and Queens

_**Chapter 6: More Drama Kings and Queens**_

_**Disclaimer: Read Prologue...**_

After cleaned up Loki told his mother the recent events, he had enough sense to tell his _friends_ the story as well. While his mother had plans of her own.

Odin was staring at the view of his palace from his balcony. He heard a door slammed from the bedroom. He didn't need to turn around to know who entered the room; he expected her, and just as Loki said before, she won't take the new about Thor kindly.

"How could you?!" The queen cried out angrily at her husband.

Odin didn't turn or face her. He sighed, "I suppose he told you."

"I does not matter if he told me!" Frigga snapped, "How could you have done this!? To your own son?!"

"Do you understand what he had said in motion?!" Odin finally faced her, showing the same anger Frigga was giving him. "He's taking us to the brink of war!"

"But banishment?! You would lose him forever?" she asked with teary eyes.

"What would you have done?"

"I would not have exile him to a world of mortals! Strip of his powers and suffer alone!" She shook her head at him in disappointment, "I would never have the heart to do such a thing."

"That is why I _am king_," Odin hissed. "I TOO grieve the loss of our son! There are some thing you and I can not undo. His fate is in his own hands now."

"And now look at what your decision has brought us?! A mortal!"

Odin frowned at that the thought of the mortal girl being here.

"How did she enter the Bi-Frost?" Frigga questioned him.

"I DO NOT KNOW!" Odin snapped, "I do not have the knowledge of this surprise visitor!" Odin took deep breaths, calming himself. "Where is she now?" he demanded with disgust.

"She is under Eir's care," Frigga stated calmly, "Loki had been pacing outside the healing room for a long time, waiting for news about the mortal."

"He should know better than to take that girl to the healing room! She should have been sent back to Midgaurd with haste."

Frigga's mouth hung opened, staring at her king in horror, "With an injury that has been caused by _you_?!"

"You dare blame me for this mess?! How was I to know she would come here?!"

"You thought that sending her back with an injury would solve this problem?"

"My dear, the mortal's world have people called doctors. Let them deal with her."

"I will not let you do such thing! She is hurt in _our_ kingdom by _your_ actions! You can not abandon the mortal in that current state!"

"What do you propose we do, Frigga? Keep her, till she is well?"

As simple as it sounded, that's exactly what Frigga had in mind. Odin sadly knew it as well.

"Frigga, don't be ridiculous."

"She is _our_ responsibility now, whether you like it or not." Frigga stated as she left the bedroom, leaving Odin alone stunned.

**~000~**

Loki found Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg in a room where a fire was lit in the center. They were all waiting anxiously for Thor, or any word of him.

Hogun looked up when he heard a door slam and footsteps, noticing Loki in present, "Loki."

Sif and Volstagg turned their heads to face Loki standing by the massive door.

"Good to see you, my friend," Volstagg said to him with a smile, "Any word about the girl?"

Loki's head fell, shaking his head.

Volstagg's smile fell, "Oh."

Loki slowly walked towards them, with hands folded behind his back and his head held high without giving eye contact.

"I am here to tell you all everything," Loki stated.

The warriors' eyes brightened anxiously.

"You are?" Volstagg asked.

"Yes," Loki sat down on a couch next to Sif.

"Loki, what is going on?" Sif demanded, dying to know what happened to Thor.

Loki took a deep breath and exhaled shakily, before his eyes were on Sif. The woman widen her eyes, seeing that Loki was holding back the tears. Loki wasn't the type to show emotion in front of a group. Something must've happened, and it wasn't good.

"Thor has been banished," Loki stated.

The warriors widen their eyes and jaws dropped in shock, giving Loki a sharp glare.

"What?!" Sif cried out, standing up and facing Loki with anger.

"At the dome, there was a heated discussion. Thor said things that disapproved Father, and Father tried to talk sense into him; but Thor didn't listen. He's now in Midgard. When we all thought it was the end of it, the mortal came to Asgard unexpectedly by the Bi-Frost, and..." Loki lowered his head, "you all know the rest."

Sif's fire in her eyes went out by the tears threatening to fall. She lowered herself back on the couch and stared at the fire in silence. Thor was gone, and she'll never see him again.

"We should have never let him go," Volstagg said.

"There was no stopping him," Sif replied quietly.

"We are all alive still," Hogun said, rubbing medicine on Volstagg's frost burn arm "If his majesty had not showed up..." Hogun trailed off, refusing to finish that sentence.

"How did Odin even know where we were?" Volstagg asked out loud. Everyone was silent as the warriors tried to figure out the answer, except one demi-god, who knew how Odin knew.

"Me," he stated. The warriors froze and turned to Loki in shock.

"What?" Hogun asked him.

Loki faced Hogun and explained, "Before we left, I told a guard to tell Odin where we're headed. He should be flogged for taking so long, we never should have reached Jotunheim."

"You told?!" Volstagg asked in disbelief.

"I saved our lives!" Loki snapped, standing up from his seat facing Volstagg angrily. After staring at Volstagg's shocked gaze for a moment, Loki took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself.

"And Thor's," he added gently, "I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did. How should I know that the mortal would be near the Bi-Frost in the wrong place and time?!"

Sif rose from the couch to face Loki, showing a desperate look on her face, "Loki, you must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind!"

"If I do then what?" Loki asked. "I love Thor more dearly than any of you. But you know who he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous! You saw how he was today! Is that what Asgard needs for it's king?!"

Before the conversation could go any further, the door was opened and everyone turned to see the guard entered the room.

"Your highness, Eir the head healer wished to see you urgently," the guard stated.

Loki quickly followed the guard out the room, heading to the healing room to speak to Eir, hoping that she had good news involving the mortal.

The three warriors watched the prince leave, until he disappeared behind the door.

"He may speak the good of Asgard, but he always been so jealous of Thor," Sif stated.

"We should be grateful, he saved our lives," Volstagg said.

"Laufey said..." Hogun began, "There were traitors in the House of Odin." The warriors thought about Hogun's theory on Loki. Would Loki stoop so low and betray the people in Asgard? They know he's a trickster, but this was a whole new level for Loki.

**~000~**

"How is she?" Loki demanded the healers as he entered the room.

"Your highness," One of the healers approached Loki, bowing her head.

"How is she?" Loki questioned her.

"Your highness, we did everything we could."

Loki widen his eyes in disbelief, every time somebody said _we did everything we could_ it mean that something went wrong. He was shaking his head in denial, "No."

The healer looked up at Loki, "Your highness, she's-"

"No! This can not be true!" Loki denied, "Are you telling me she's DEAD?!"

The healers jumped at Loki's sudden outburst and stared.

"Your highness, let me explain," the healer begged him, who moved past her to find the girl. He wanted to see if it was true from his own eyes. He was stopped by Eir; she and the curtain behind her were blocking his view of the mortal.

"Your highness," Eir tried to speak to her prince, but he was making it difficult. He wanted to see her body.

"How could she be dead?!" Loki demanded with emotion in his voice, "You have the magic to heal! If you can heal Fandral, you can certainly heal a mere mortal!"

Fandral sat up when he heard his name called, clutching his wound tightly, "Loki, my friend."

Loki ignored Fandral and kept his infuriated gaze on Eir, demanding answers.

Eir was shocked by his accusation, "Who told you this?"

"Her!" Loki pointed at the healer behind him.

Eir gave the healer a disapproved look, "Mary!"

Mary was in the brink of crying, her arm were up defensively, "I-I only told him we did everything we could! I never told him she died!"

"Your tone of voice said otherwise!" Loki argued.

"Loki, she is not dead!" Fandral spoke up, wincing in pain from his wound before lying back down.

Loki glared at Fandral, surprised by his statement. He turned to Eir confusingly.

"What?" he asked her quietly.

Eir took a deep breath before speaking to Loki slowly and calmly, "The girl is a mortal, and her injuries were severe. She has what doctors call a concussion."

"What is that?"

"A concussion is a traumatic head injury. It is caused by a blow to the head, a fall that jars the brain inside the skull."

"And?"

"And it's a good thing you brought her in when you did, otherwise she would never be awake again."

"So... Just to be clear, she is _not_ dead?" Loki asked, hoping he understood her correctly.

Eir shook her head, "No, she is not. Her cuts and bruises are healed, but her brain needs some time to heal on it's own. I gave her a small dose of our medicine to numb the pain; if I gave her any more, I'm afraid she couldn't handle our magic here."

"How much time would she have for her brain to heal?"

"Injuries like that from a god, one would heal quickly. But for a mortal like the young woman behind the curtain, I don't know for sure. Our immune system are a lot different from mortals."

"Will she be able to wake up?"

Eir nodded, "Yes. But I must advise you, and the king and queen as well that she stays here until she's healed completely. I believe that her brain can not handle a trip back to Midgard through the Bi-Frost."

"How long before she's ready to leave?"

"I do not know. I need to check on her a couple times to see the healing progress of the brain."

Loki peered behind Eir to see the curtain where the girl was kept inside, "I want to speak with her."

"She's resting, right now. When she wakes up, then you may."

"Is it alright if I have a moment alone with her. I promise I won't wake her."

Eir stared at Loki to see if there was any mischief behind the desperate look on his face. When she didn't, she reluctantly nodded, "Very well."

Loki bowed his head at Eir, "Thank you." Eir and the healers left the healing tables to give them some peace.

Loki was about to enter the curtain, but stopped when he heard Fandral said, "She'll be fine, Loki." The trickster looked over his friend to see him lying down, holding onto the bandage to his wound.

Loki took a deep breath before going behind the curtain. He inhaled sharply, seeing the mortal. He walked slowly towards her to get a closer look. The healers cleaned her up nicely, though there was a long bandage wrapped around her head. He was relived to see that she was breathing. He noticed that she was no longer wearing that jacket, instead her head was resting on it like a pillow.

Despite what happened, she looked peaceful, not to mention pretty. Her best feature was her eyes. He remembered those big brown eyes staring right at him, he just wanted to look at them again. This reminded Loki of his father in the Odinsleep. He still wasn't used to that scene, every time he watched his father sleep.

He turned his attention to the bandage around her head. He carefully ran his thumb down the bandage without touching her skin. If he did, then he would break his word with Eir and wake the poor girl. She needed her rest after traveling through the Bi-Frost and earning a blow to the head.

He looked down to see chill bumps forming on her arms. She must be cold. Loki looked around to see if there was any covering to keep the girl warm. He could use the jacket under the blonde's head, but then she would have no pillow and would wake up. He noticed the long green cape attached to his armor. It would have to do. He unattached his cape from his armor and carefully laid it on the girl's body.

"Here you are," Loki whispered. His eyes were back on Kelsey's face and continued to run his thumb across the bandage, "I don't know who you are, or what happened to you; but I promise you that you will be well taken care of. Knowing my father, he would cast you out like he did to Thor, but I won't let that happen. You have my word."

**~000~**

While Jane and Erik were out looking for Kelsey, Darcy and Garrett were forced to put AJ to bed. The job was far too difficult. AJ was a demanding kid, who wanted things done perfectly. It was even more difficult when the young adults argued.

"_Two months earlier, the pleasant Gotham suburb of Greenville was in flames..." _

AJ's bedtime story was from a comic book. Darcy was reading a Batman comic called _Mistress of Fear._ Unlucky for AJ, she's reading it in boredom and too fast. It's as if she was forced to read it, which she was. AJ was generous and let her picked out a comic to read, but all he got was a non-exciting story read by the worst storyteller ever.

"_All the bullies and tormentors, who had made my earlier life such hell had long ago been dealt with, so I decided to spread my wings, pastures new, fresh fields to plow-"_

"What are you doing?" Garett demanded coming in the room with a Superman cup in his hand.

Darcy gave Garett a glare, "Reading, moran. What's it look like?"

"No need to be snappy, four eyes," Garett said, handing the cup to AJ, "Here ya go, squirt. Your night-night drink."

AJ took a sip from the drink. One taste of it, AJ made a reaction. His nose wrinkled, his eye brows furrowed. Darcy was amused from his look of dissatisfaction.

"The milk is cold," he said.

Garett shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

"I want warm milk."

"Why? It's just milk."

"I read that warm milk makes you sleepy."

"I'm sure cold milk would do the same."

"Nuh-uh!"

Darcy raised a finger up, speaking up, "I also heard that milk mixed with honey is better for you, not to mention the taste."

Garret sent daggers at her direction, while AJ's eyes brightened.

"Really?!" AJ asked with a smile. He turned to Garrett, "Can you make that for-"

"No!" Garrett snapped, "I'm your babysitter, not a chef."

"Cooking is one of the qualities, you need for a babysitter," Darcy said.

"Shut up, and read that comic for the kid!"

Darcy rolled her eyes, returned her attention back to the comic, "_I chose Greenvale at random. I pitied against neighbor, against friend, against parent, against child... Fear and it's cousins panic-"_

_"_You're reading it wrong," AJ complained.

Darcy stopped reading and frowned, "What's wrong now?"

"You're not reading it right," AJ repeated. "You're skipping words, reading too fast, and you don't sound like Scarecrow."

"That's because I'm not Scarecrow."

"Doesn't matter," Garrett jumped in the conversation. It was Darcy's turn to give Garrett a dark gaze. "You're a storyteller. You need to act like it's really happening."

"You seriously think you can do better?" Darcy challenged him.

Garrett shrugged, "Sure."

Darcy scoffed, getting off AJ's bed, "Okay, Mark Twain, sit your ass down, and _you..."_ Darcy shoved the comic against Garret's chest, "start reading this shit to him!"

The boys widen their eyes and raised their brows, couldn't believe that Darcy was using bad language. She's lucky that Jane wasn't home, or else Jane would've washed Darcy's mouth with hand soap.

"Well, isn't this a nice way to talk in front of a seven year old," Garret said with a sarcastic smile.

"Eight and a half!" AJ corrected him.

"Whatever." Garrett dismissed his correction with a wave, before returning his attention back to Darcy, "Why don't you fix AJ a nice warm cup of mil mixed with honey, since you said it's better?"

"Don't tell me what to do?!" Darcy argued, "If the kid wanted me to fix him a drink, he would've asked."

"Could you?" AJ asked.

Darcy turned around, facing the blonde boy with a smile. She patted his head and taking the drink from him. "Yes, AJ. I would be happy to fix you up a drink. The _right_ way," she mostly said the last statement to Garrett, who rolled his eyes and took Darcy's spot on the bed.

"Okay, Squirt, what section are you on?"

"The part where Darcy was skipping words?" AJ pointed a certain textbox on a page, "Right here."

"Okay," Garrett laid back, having to adjust before he started reading. _"I SPENT WEEKS SOWING THE SEEDS OF FEAR INTO THE GOOD PEOPLE!"_

AJ and Darcy unwillingly jumped at Garrett's sudden yelling. His loud voice caused Darcy to accidentally drop AJ's cup, spilling the cold milk on the hardwood floor.

"Shit," Darcy cursed quietly. Instead of going to the kitchen to find a rag, she grabbed one of AJ's T-Shirts from the pile on his dresser, and started wiping the milk from the floor.

While she cleaning her mess and soaking AJ's shirt, Garrett continued reading to the boy loudly and dramatically, "_Fear and it's delightful cousins panic, hatred, prejudice, and paranoia! AH, PARANOIA!"_

"SHUT IT!" Darcy cried out cover her ears. Garrett paused his reading and glared at Darcy angrily.

"What?!" Garrett demanded.

"Too dramatic!" AJ explained, holding his ears as well.

"So? I'm reading from Scarecrow's point of view. He's supposed to be dramatic and loud!"

"But not loud enough to burst someone's eardrum, Joker!" Darcy argued.

"Oh?" Garrett's eyes found the floor that had a white liquid stain, "What happened to AJ's drink, accident prone?"

Darcy frowned, "I'm not accident prone, your big mouth happened!"

AJ gasped, realizing what Darcy was using to clean her mess, "Is that my favorite Spiderman T-Shirt?!"

Darcy glared at the cotton shirt in her hand for a moment, then turned to AJ's upset gaze.

"No." She hid the clothing behind her back and pressed her lips together sheepishly.

"My big mouth?" Garrett asked, "What about yours, Fishlips?"

Darcy's jaw dropped, "Who are you calling _fishlips, Wimpy Kid?!"_

"Stupid!"

"Dork!"

"Bitch!"

AJ covered his eyes and shield his eyes shut. All he wanted now was a good night sleep. Their arguing was exhausting.

"Shut up!" AJ cried out. The young adults' argument became silent. They turned their heads to look at the angry blonde. "Look at you two! Acting like a bunch of seven year olds. I feel like an adult in this room."

Garrett rolled his eyes, "Squirt-"

"Don't call me that!" AJ snapped.

Garrett's jaw snapped shut.

AJ continued, "Obviously, you two hate each other and want to rip one's hair out. I don't have a problem with that, but I do have a problem with you two yelling and calling names in front of me, Uncle Erik, and Aunt Jane; annoying us, I might add. My sister is missing!" AJ said his last sentence with emotion. Tears started to form. Darcy and Garrett never seen him emotional before, unless he fell and hurt himself.

"And the last thing all of us want is to hear you two talk trash to one another. We're all a team! We're all in this together! We have to stop acting like drama kings and queens, and help find Kelsey! If you two don't stop, then leave this team. But I want you to stop..." AJ confessed, "No matter how annoying you two are, I actually like y'all. Kelsey is really lucky to have friends like you."

AJ sighed, wiping his watery eyes, "Please stop. Don't do it for me, do it for Kelsey, Jane - yourselves!"

Garrett and Darcy looked at each other with a new glimmer in their eyes. Those eyes weren't filled with hatred or anger, this was different. They had no clue what kind of emotion they had in one's eyes.

Darcy sighed heavily, folding her eyes, "The kid is right, Brad."

Garrett wanted to correct her, but he let it slide just for once. He nodded, "Yeah. Kelsey is my friend, and sadly, she's your friend too. I think we should pause our hatred for one another and call a truce, until Kelsey is found."

Darcy nodded in agreement, "Right. We'll keep our comments to ourselves, _until_ Kelsey is found."

"It shouldn't take long, right? Erik and Jane will find her. We don't have to hold it in that long."

"Yeah. As soon as Kelsey is found-"

"Then we'll go back to arguing."

"Agreed."

"So..." Garrett held his hand out for a handshake, "Truce."

Darcy looked at his hand in disgust, she really don't want to touch him.

"Darcy," AJ said in a warning tone, "Remember, who you're doing it for?"

Darcy frowned at AJ, then huffed as she took Garrett's hand and shook it, "Truce."

AJ smiled in satisfaction, "Great... Now get out of my room. I'm ready for bed."

"What about your story?" Garrett asked.

"And your milk with honey?" Darcy added.

"I would rather sleep without those things, then listen to y'alls yap for one more minute."

Darcy and Garrett was taken back by that comment, but tried not to take offense by that.

AJ laid his head on his pillow and yawned. "When Kelsey gets back... could you... could you tell her..." AJ paused to yawn again, then continued sleepily, "...that I'll see her in the morning?"

Darcy gave AJ the thumbs up, "You got it, kid."

"No problem, Squirt," Garret replied, heading for the door. They both know that they'll forget, but they wanted to give AJ reassurance so he'll go to sleep.

"Thanks." AJ whispered, closing his eyes. "Good night."

"Good night," the young adults said back, before turning off the lights and shutting the door behind them, leaving the young boy alone to dream.

**~000~**

_Flashing rainbow colors appeared before Kelsey's eyes, all she heard was swooshing noises and screams. She didn't realize her screams were hers. She closed her eyes and covered them with her hands, then uncovered them when she landed on the ground. Kelsey didn't have the strength to move. Numbness overcame her, she couldn't move a muscle. She stayed still, couldn't lift her eyelids up._

_Then, she heard muffled sounds. She couldn't make out what it was, until the noises became louder and louder. It turned to be voices. Kelsey couldn't understand them, until she heard this._

_"My dear, if you can hear me open your eyes!"_

_It was as if someone was calling out to her. Maybe it was God. All she knew, someone was commanding her to open her eyes. Using all her strength, her eyes slightly opened. The first thing she saw was a bright light blinding her. Was this heaven? _

_She let her head fall to the side and noticed a change of color. This was a person with dark hair dressed in green. Because of her bad vision, the figure was faceless._

_Was Jesus standing in front of her, trying to tell her something? Why wasn't she moving? If this was the King of Kings himself, she needed to show respect. Why didn't she have the strength? Was this real or a dream?_

_She couldn't know for sure, because everything turned black. She could've sworn she heard the voice calling out to her in the dark, trying to pull her back into the light. She wanted to go to the light, but she was too weak._

_The last words she heard was..._

_"You will be taken care of."_

_Was it God assuring her? She was happy to have the encouragement. She wanted to thank him, say something, but she was too numb to move._

Kelsey's heart fastened, letting out an exhale, regaining consciousness from her dream. Kelsey never had a dream like that before. Mostly, she'll have nightmares, either about the death of her parents or her grandmother, or be alone in the dark.

The first thing she felt was her head pounding like her brain demanded to get out of her skull. She moaned, finally had the strength to lift up her arm to rub her head.

Her eyebrows furrowed, feeling a piece of cotton cloth around her head. She didn't remember wrapping a piece of cloth around her head before going to bed. She huffed, assuming that this was her baby brother's handiwork, pranking her again. Kelsey moved her other hand around, touching some kind of thin, silk cover. This wasn't her bed sheet, and Kelsey realized that she wasn't sleeping her own comforter. This was like sleeping on a table. What the hell happened last night? How did she end up sleeping on a table? Kelsey knew she had to open her eyes and process what happened.

She opened her eyes, and a light shined brightly over her, blinding her. She winched and covered her eyes instantly. The light was hurting her, and so was the pounding to her head. She turned her head to the side, away from the light.

She noticed a white curtain next to her. Wait! She was seeing a curtain _clearly_. Did she sleep with her glasses on? Kelsey used her hand, touching her face once more. She wasn't wearing her glasses. She can actually see crystal clear without her glasses! This must be a dream!

Another question entered her pounding skull.

_What the hell is a curtain doing in her bedroom?_

Confusion took over Kelsey's brain, forgetting that she was sleeping on the table, not in bed. She lifted herself up, carefully not looking at the light. She felt the urge to fall back down, she was weak. She was always tired when Jane gave her a wake up cal. Wait a minute. Why wasn't Jane waking her up like she always do?! Why wasn't she in her room? Why was she feeling weaker and a little numb? Why was there a cloth around her head?!

Something was wrong, really wrong. Kelsey realized that she wasn't home. This place was unusual, different. Where the hell was she? Where's Jane? Her brother? Erik? Darcy?! Where was everyone? What the hell happened last night?

Her first instinct was to do one thing.

Freak out...

**A/N: I wasn't planning to post this chapter late. But silly me, I accidentally replaced my old chapter with my new one. Worst part was that I didn't have a document back up for the chapter. I had to retype it word for word, which was exhausting. I had no choice but to delete my other chapters so I can retype the chapter I lost, so the new readers won't get confused. But to make matters worse, somehow I winded up deleting this story instead of deleting the chapters, losing the readers who favorite and followed this story! ****Long story short, I managed to have retype the chapter I accidentally replaced, and now I'm back on track. It's like starting the story over again.**

**If you guys didn't follow me as an author, and didn't get my author note, I so sorry! I would've PM the readers who favorite and followed this story, but I lost track on who favorite or add this story to the alert. I hope you guys can re-favorite and re-follow this story. I promise I won't make the same, stupid mistake again!**

**... **

**Anyway, back to the normal story notes...**

**So what's going to happen next? How will Jane and her gang meet Thor again? What would Kelsey and Loki's relationship start off in this story? I know I said this will be an eventual Loki/OC, I don't want them to fall in love right away, that would be unrealistic and boring. Love takes time, don't you think?**

**I told y'all before that I'm going to write this story with a few tweaks. I'm going to follow the three movies, I mentioned before, but it won't be like reading the same story over again. (Just like my Hercules fanfic. Same plot, but adding something new).**

**Anyway, how would the characters in Asgard treat Kelsey during her stay? How would the characters in earth treat Thor? Is SHEILD going to show up in the storyline? Will Jane ever find her niece? Can Garrett and Darcy keep their word and manage to bite their tongues and get along? Please leave a comment and tell me your opinion or ideas on this story.**

**By the way, I made banners and book covers of this fanfic in . I encourage you all to check them out now. The link to my deviantart home page is in my fanfiction home page.**

**Thank you: Lenny Young, Mimmy14 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Thank you: Amaya Senju for favoring the story.**

**I hope you all enjoy this story. Again, I'm sorry for the mess up. Thank you for your patience.**


	8. What A Morning

_**Chapter 7: What A Morning**_

**Disclaimer: read prologue...**

A red truck sped through the desert trail, but then slowed down when the driver spotted a huge circle on the ground. He had been traveling this trail for a long time, and he never spotted the circle before.

Curiosity took hold as the man drove to that spot to check it out. He got out of his car, and walked up the hill of the circle then down. He walked to the center and saw something stuck on a sandy rock. He inspected it to see a hammer, the Mjolner.

The driver took his arm and attempted to pull the hammer, but it didn't budge. He tried to use both hands, while he pushed his boot against the rock, it still didn't work. No matter how hard he tried to pull the hammer out, it refused to be pulled.

The driver panted for breath, staring at the Mjolner in disbelief. Why's the hammer not coming out? How much did it weigh? The driver huffed in frustration with his hands on his hips, not having a clue.

**~000~**

"OH MY GOSH!" Kelsey tried to leap off the table, but wind up falling and landing on her butt instead. She sat up and noticed her clothes. She didn't remember putting these clothes on before bed. That's not what freaked her out. Her anxiety kicked in when she saw blood stains on her clothes.

Her heart was beating so loud, she could hear it go crazy against her chest. Her blood was pounding against ears. Her breathing quickened, she was hyperventilating. Tears were falling from her eyes.

Kelsey knew something happened to her, but didn't remember. She knew that this place wasn't a hospital. If she was, the large room should've been smaller, an IV should've been inserted in her arm (she'd known because she had it when her tonsils were removed, ten years ago), and she should've woke up wearing a hospital gown not bloody clothes.

Something happened to her. She wasn't in a hospital. She wasn't at the house. No. She assumed she was at the higher place, the place of paradise, the House of God. She must be in heaven.

"I'm dead. I'm dead!" she repeated the words as she pulled herself up on her feet. Confusion took over Kelsey. She died. She should be happy that she was in the most wonderful place in the universe, but she didn't know how or why she died.

Once she was up on her feet, she suddenly felt light-headed and dizzy. She winced, holding onto her head with both hands and her eyes closed, hoping that the dizziness would go away. She thought that heaven was supposed to be pain-free. She wasn't worried about that right now. At this moment, she wanted answers.

When she felt the pressure on her head pass, she opened her eyes and walked quickly to the large, double doors before she banged on them.

"Hello! Hey! Can anybody hear me?! Hello?! Hello?!"

"Young lady!" a voice echoed in the room.

Kelsey moved away from the door and looked up on the ceiling in confusion.

"Young lady!" the voice repeated.

She assumed that it was a certain someone who's speaking to her. "Yes! Yes, God! I can hear you! Where are you?!"

"In here!"

"I can hear you, but I can't see you," Kelsey whirled around with her eyes on the ceiling.

"For goodness sakes, child, turn around! I am lying on a healing table!" the voice was getting a little irritated.

Kelsey turned around, ready to kneel before the King of Kings, but instead she saw a blonde man with a mustache that was curled upward (reminded Kelsey of Geraldo, but his mustache was much thicker) and a beard to go along with it. He was lying on a table, propped his elbows on the table so he could greet the girl face-to-face.

"Good day, young lady," Fandral greeted her with a smile.

Kelsey was silent in confusion. Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed at the warrior questionably.

She pointed at him, "Are you God?"

Fandral scrunched his eyebrows at her, confused by her question, "Well, my dear, I am _a _god." He used his strength to lift his arm up to shake the teenager's hand, "Fandral, Warrior and Protector of Asgard."

Kelsey still kept a confused look on her face, lowering her hand back to her side, "How disappointing."

Fandral was taken back and feel a little self-conscious by her response. No woman had ever resisted his charm, but this one didn't even give him a smile.

"Okay, I want answers!" Kelsey's blood pressure was rising, "Tell me. Where are we?!"

Again, Fandral was speechless. She's direct, not wanting to have a pleasant conversation. Although, she's from Midguard and confused, he understood that.

"Um... you're in the healing room, my dear," Fandral responded. "Now, could you tell me your-"

"Healing room?" Kelsey questioned him.

Fandral nodded, "Yes, my dear. Now about your na-"

"Where is that?" Kelsey wanted to be sure, before she jumped into conclusions. Maybe she wasn't dead, maybe she was in an odd hospital. The man with a mustache called it a _healing room. _It's the same thing as hospital, right? Hopefully.

"Is it outside of Puente Antiguo?" Kelsey asked worriedly, "Where is my aunt? Did she bring me here?!"

Fandral was confused by the girl's questions, but he answered her anyway. Knowing her name would have to wait. "Young lady, we're not in a place, you call _Puente Antiguo. _I know nothing about your aunt."

Fear was taking over her body, her pulse was racing, her head was pounding, and her stomach was churning. She's about to be sick at any moment... _literally_.

"Then, where on earth are we?" she asked in a whisper.

"You're not in the realm you call Earth."

That statement pushed Kelsey over the edge. Fear, anxious, angry, Kelsey honestly didn't know what to feel. She didn't process this revelation, she reacted.

"I DIED?!" Kelsey screamed out. It was true. She's in the afterlife. She's dead, and this mustache man was an angel. "I FREAKIN DIED?!"

Fandral widen his eyes and jumped unwillingly by her outburst. He attempted to calm her, "Maiden, please let me explain-"

"How could this happen?! I was asleep, and now I woke up DEAD?!"

The last thing she remembered was sleeping on her bed, but now her soul was in heaven. Did she have a heart attack? Did she stopped breathing? All she knew that possible died in her sleep, which was the most peaceful to die. Her grandmother died in her sleep at the hospital when she had that stroke. She was at peace.

"Young lady-"

"You said I died! How did I died?!" Kelsey demanded angrily and fearfully. She wanted answers. She wanted to talk to God, hoping he'll tell her everything. Do people clean their wounds in the healing room before entering the House of God? She thought when she got to heaven there were no more wounds, no more pain, no more anxiety. She was suffering both. She was confused and mostly scared, but she knew she shouldn't be.

According to Isaiah 41:10 in the Bible, it said: "_Do not fear, for I am with you. Do not anxiously look about you, for I am your God. I will strengthen you, surely I will help you. Surely, I will uphold you with My righteous right hand."_

Where was the Lord and Savoir? If she was in Heaven, should God be there to help her? She shouldn't be afraid, but she's always afraid of the unknown. How did she died? Why did she died? Will she see her parents and grandmother soon?

"I asked you a question!" Kelsey demanded.

"Madame, please calm yourself-"

"CALM DOWN?! I just found out I DIED, and you're telling me to CALM DOWN?! What kind of angel are you?!"

Fandral smiled a bit at the last part she said, "You think I'm an angel?"

When the man didn't respond right away, Kelsey grabbed the collar of his robes and pulled him roughly towards her. Fandral didn't miss the threatening look in her eyes, surprised by her rash actions.

"What are you doing?!" Fandral demanded.

"I don't know who the heck you are, or what you are! I asked you a question, and you're worried about your own freaking self! I want to know is how I died! HOW DID I DIE, HUH?! Why is it happening to me? ME?! AH!"

A sheering pain pounded inside her skull. Kelsey released Fandral's robes and held onto her head with both hands, crying out in intense pain. Her head was pounding, feeling like her head was squeezed tightly. Kelsey had no idea which one was worse: this or experiencing the aftermath of removed wisdom teeth.

During her time of wisdom teeth, she was sleepy and numb from all the drugs she was provided; then the numbness eventually wore off, turning it into swelling pain, worse when she started eating. Worst time of her life. The throbbing in her head was under consideration for the worst or the second worst pain she felt.

Kelsey fell onto her knees, while holding her head and crying in torture.

"My dear, are you alright?" Fandral asked worriedly.

Kelsey didn't respond to his stupid question. All she thought about was the pain, praying to the Lord to put his healing hand on her. Kelsey didn't realize at first that she was lying on the ground, then everything slowly turned black in Kelsey's eyes.

**~000~**

It was an early Saturday morning back at Earth. It was warm on the outside, but freezing inside a certain glasshouse. Garrett and Darcy stayed up half of the night, waiting for Jane and Erik's return with Kelsey, but they eventually crashed onto the couch in the living room.

Darcy was sleeping on one side, while Garrett slept on the other. Even though they were asleep, they were tugging the single blanket back and forth, craving the furry warmth of the blanket.

Garrett woke up with the sound of a hissing teapot and water running. He groaned and blinked opened, yawning as he sat up and stretched his arms in the air. His senses perked up and his stomach growled when the scent of coffee entered his nose. He turned his head to the direction of the kitchen, tapping Darcy in the process.

"Darcy," Garrett whispered.

Darcy snorted and turned her body on her side.

Garrett tapped Darcy harder, "_Darcy."_

Darcy slapped his hand away from her, "Go away."

Garret sighed in irritation, before tapping her constantly, waking her up. She sat up and stared at him with tired eyes. From the look of her menacing face, he can tell that she hated wake up calls.

"What the hell do you want?" Darcy demanded in a growl.

"Someone is at the kitchen," Garrett explained.

"Yeah, so?" Darcy groaned, laying back down.

"Hello? Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yeah," Darcy moaned tiredly, planning to fall back asleep.

"Darcy!" Garrett hissed at her, tapping her again.

"What?!" Darcy demanded annoyingly.

"Kelsey? Erik and Jane searching for her? We're waiting for them? Remember?!"

It took a while for Darcy to process her motionless mind. She closed her eyes, and the memories from last night came back slowly. Every memory of last night appeared in front of Darcy's eyes. Her heart was racing faster and faster, waking her more in the process.

"Darcy - WHOA!" Before Garrett had a chance to get up, Darcy leaped out of the bed, pushing Garrett off of her in the process. Wide awake Darcy rushed toward the kitchen, and Garrett followed while limping with his now bruised tailbone. Every step he took, he whimpered in pain and the coldness from the floor.

Darcy stopped her tracks, when she and Garrett spotted a familiar doctor brewing himself a cup of coffee. He sighed happily, when his coffee was made, and before it could reach to his lips...

"Erik!"

Erik jumped in shock and cried in pain, when the coffee spilt on his front. His mouth went wide opened and let out silent curses, feeling the burn from the dark liquid.

"Erik! I'm sorry about that, Man." Garrett tore up a couple paper towels and rushed to the doctor's side, wiping the stain on Erik's shirt.

"Give me that!" Erik snapped, snatching the paper towels from Garret, wiping the stain himself, but the burning pain was still there.

"Hey, Erik," Darcy called for him.

Erik turned around to face the girl, only to get sprayed by cold water, dousing his heated skin. Erik breathed out a couple times, feeling the cold relieving the burn.

"You alright, Dude?" Garrett asked Erik.

Erik glared at him as if he asked something dumb. He just spilt a hot coffee on himself, earning a first or second decree burn on his skin, and now he's drenched in cold water. Of course, he's not alright. Erik pressed his lips together, holding back a snarky comment, then made a false smile instead, "Just peachy, Garrett. Just peachy."

He looked at both of them curiously, "What are you two doing up?"

Now it was the young adults' turn to glare at him as if he asked a stupid question.

"Hello?!" Darcy demanded, "Is Kelsey here?!"

Erik shushed them harshly, placing a finger on his lips, telling them to be quiet, "Keep your voice down."

"Why?" Garrett asked.

"Because Jane is asleep." Erik explained in a whisper, "We just got home."

"Where is Kelsey?" Darcy asked.

Erik sighed and lowered his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. Garrett and Darcy knew that wasn't a good sign. The means that Darcy and Garrett had to get along longer than they wanted. They were hoping that Kelsey was here, so they could get back to hating each other again.

"Damn it." Garrett cursed quietly, "How is Jane doing?"

Erik shook his head, placing his empty coffee mug on the counter, "Not good. We've been up, searching for her all night, and met a dead end."

"So she's still missing?" Darcy asked.

"Apparently."

Darcy and Garrett groaned in unison. Now they were getting worried. Whatever happened to Kelsey, the storm had something to do with it. If they had chosen to stay away from that dangerous storm, Kelsey wouldn't be missing at all. She should've been here, snoring in bed.

"Is AJ asleep?" Erik asked.

"He's been sleeping like a baby," Darcy responded proudly.

"Good... How's he holding up?"

"Fine," Garret replied, "The little squirt has faith that Kelsey will come home."

"That's what we all should do... Have faith..."

There was an awkward silence, until a growl was made.

Erik furrowed his brows at Garret, "Is that you, Garrett?"

Darcy raised her hand, "Actually. That's my stomach. I'm starving."

"Me too." For the first time, Garrett and Darcy actually agreed on something that had nothing to do with Kelsey.

Erik nodded, "Well, luckily, there's a diner nearby. We could grab a bite to eat there, I'm sure we could all use a breather."

Darcy and Garrett nodded in agreement and left the kitchen to put on their shoes, then exited the glasshouse with Erik.

**~000~**

Thor woke in the hospital with a bright light shining on his face. He realized that everything that happened wasn't a dream.

He remembered, meeting a few pathetic mortals, and one them used a weapon against him. How dare she attack the Son of Odin?! How dare the mortals laid their hands on him? Don't they all know how he was?! They all needed to be severely punished.

Thor tried to get up, but couldn't move. He looked down to see his wrists and legs were restrained against the hospital bed. Without his super godly strength, he couldn't break through his imprisonment. He growled in frustration. He's stuck.

"Impossible," Thor muttered.

Now how could he get out of here?

**~000~**

Jane was on her computer and notes, trying to figure how about the storm from last night. Her eyes were baggy and had dark circles around them. She was up _all_ night to find her niece without break, but somehow she fell asleep and woke up in her bed. Maybe Erik had something to do with that. There was no time to sleep and eat. Her niece was missing, and it's all her fault. She vowed not to rest, until Kelsey was found.

Jane was looking at the video and photos from the crazy storm last night. She figured that the storm had a connection with Kelsey's disappearance. If she tried to put the pieces together, maybe it'll lead her to Kelsey. But what was Jane missing, other than her niece? What wasn't Jane seeing?

She continued analyzing the photos, and didn't noticed faint footsteps coming her way.

"Jane," the voice of a tired little boy caught Jane's attention. She looked over her shoulder to see her nephew, who looked like he just woke up. As much as she wanted to continue working, she still had another child to take care of. She turned her chair around to face the boy in his Iron Man pajamas.

"Hey there, AJ." Jane greeted him with a forced smile, "Did I wake you?"

AJ shook his head and yawned unwillingly, "Did you find Kelsey?"

Jane's smile fell and tears were welling up in her eyes. She blinked them away, shaking her head. She forced herself not to cry. Jane's a grown woman, she needed to be strong for her nephew.

"No." Jane answered sadly, "I didn't."

AJ's head lowered, "Oh."

"I know this is hard, but I promise you I'll do everything I can - no matter the cost to find her."

AJ nodded, "I know..." AJ looked over at Jane's desk to see pictures of the night sky and the storm, Jane and Erik managed to take. "Can I help?"

Jane looked at AJ, then at her pictures, then back at her nephew. "Um..." she paused for a moment, then spoke with hesitation, "Yes... You can help by staying here... close to me. It's bad enough to lose one child, and I don't want to find two."

"I'm serious, Jane!" AJ said, "Can I help you look for something - something that you might've missed?"

"I appreciate that, AJ, but I don't want you to mess or touch anything."

AJ sighed, hating that he wasn't allowed to do something grown ups could do. Then, he remembered something that could help Jane. He went back to his room to get it, while Jane was looking at something from her computer. She was zooming in on an image of the twister.

A few moments later, AJ returned with a digital camera in his hands.

"Jane?"

Jane sighed, "Hold on, AJ. Give me a minute."

"But Jane, this is important!" AJ insisted.

"I said hold on, AJ. I need to focus on this," Jane said in a motherly-warning tone. AJ was pushing her buttons. The last thing she wanted was interruptions.

"But Jane-"

"AJ!" Jane snapped, "Not right now. Why don't you go play your Nintindo or something?"

"Jane, listen to me!" AJ waved his camera in the air like a flag, hoping that gained Jane's attention, "It's about last night! You should see this! It's important!"

Jane sighed in irritation, looking at AJ's way for a moment, before giving the camera a second glance with interest. Her eyebrows furrowed when she took the camera from AJ to get a better look. She's looking at an image of a circular pattern on the desert ground.

This design picture caught Jane's interest.

"AJ... what is this?" she said in a breathless whisper.

"I was hoping you can tell me."

"Where did you find this? Online?"

AJ shook his head, "No. From last night. While you guys were paying attention to the Hulk, I saw that we were standing on that. When Erik sent me a way, I managed to get a picture of it. Is it normal for twisters to leave a mark like that?"

Jane didn't answer his question, instead she asked a question of her own, "AJ, do you realize what this means?"

AJ shrugged, silently shaking his head. Jane returned her attention to her computer and clicked on the image of the twister to appear on her screen.

"It means... that this storm right here... It isn't a normal twister at all, it's not even a magnetic storm... This is different."

AJ still didn't understand, but he was glad that he'd done something to help Jane. He hoped that they're one step closer to finding her sister.

**~000~**

Heimdall was staring into the cosmos, with the key sword in his hand, not moving a muscle. He didn't have to turn around to know who was coming in the dome, he didn't have to read the visitor's mind to know what he's doing here.

"Anything informative about that girl?" the raven-haired god demanded as he entered the dome.

"I knew that you would come here to ask me that question," Heimdall said, not looking away from the starry cosmos. "Aren't you going to ask about your brother?"

"Answer the question," Loki demanded.

Heimdall was silent, until he turned away to face the emotionless prince. "Her name is Kelsey Roberts. She lives a place in Midguard called _Puente Antiguo."_ Loki stared down at Heimdall, taking in the information he was given.

"The Bi-Frost transported Thor to her hometown, currently under the care of healers of Midguard. The girl's companions took him there. From what I'm seeing now is that one of Kelsey's companions, a young woman, is destined to find the girl. Worry about her."

"Yes, I am sure the woman is worried-sick about her, but I am afraid she cannot see the girl anytime soon, despite the blow to the head, she received."

"You could at least let them know the girl is safe." Heimdall suggested, "Maybe you can give Thor support, despite his banishment-"

Loki scoffed, "The last thing I would want to give Thor is a boost for his ego. If that is all you have to share, I shall be on my way." Loki turned away from the Gatekeeper.

"I'm surprised you have not face the woman again."

Loki halted and faced the guardian again, "You have the gift to see everything, do you not?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Then you should know that I already faced the girl. She's sleeping peacefully."

"Not anymore." Heimdall statement.

Loki froze still, his facial expression was a confused one.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The girl... has awaken."

Loki widen his eyes in shock.

"But I must warn you, she is not taking the knowledge of her current state..." Hemidall didn't finish his sentence, knowing that Loki already left the dome. Heimdall fulfilled his purpose by providing information of the girl to Loki. He cleared his throat and returned to his duties as Gatekeeper.

**~000~**

Kelsey groaned, not in pain (she's no longer having a splitting headache), but it's because she's tired. She couldn't get over a weird dream, she had. She thought she died and went to heaven, then met an angel with a mustache.

"_Thank God, that wasn't real._ _I mean, sure heaven is the most wonderful place and my part of my family is there, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to go there yet."_

It's a Friday (in her opinion), and she needed to get up for school. She was expecting Jane to give her the usual wake up call, but nothing came. Maybe Jane was tied up at the moment. Kelsey's mind was currently yelling at her to wake.

_"Okay, it's time to get up."_

Kelsey opened her eyes and blinked a couple times, knowing right away that she wasn't in her room. She was in a different bedroom that had the colors of red and gold.

Did something happen while she was asleep? Kelsey was confused. Her thoughts were interrupted by muffled voices of women. She tried to understand what they're saying, but her ears couldn't pick up the words.

The voices died down, and changed into footsteps instead. She can hear them becoming louder and closer.

A faint voice of an angel caught Kelsey's attention. She turned her head to the side to see an older woman dressed in a white renaissance-like fashion. This woman looked familiar in Kelsey's eyes. What she didn't know that the woman was more than just an angel, she was Frigga, Queen of Asgard.

Frigga greeted Kelsey with a loving smile, "Welcome, my dear child."

Kelsey wasn't thinking straight. All she knew that she wasn't at home. She wasn't in earth anymore. She didn't think about that right now, all she knew that this woman, Frigga, reminded Kelsey of someone she knew well and missed dearly.

_"Granny?" _Kelsey asked herself with joy.

**A/N: ****Kelsey has officially lost her mind, thanks to her concussion. She will suffer or had suffered most of the symptoms: ****brief loss of consciousness after the injury,** **memory problems,**** confusion,** **drowsiness or feeling sluggish,** **dizziness,** **blurred vision, ****headache, ****nausea or vomiting, ****sensitivity to light or noise, and ****balance problems.**

**I hope my OCs are good so far. I tried to make them realistic. I read some fanfics about OC characters transported into a different world, and some would take the news of being in a different world well, some wouldn't react. In my opinion, it's a little unrealistic. So Kelsey's reaction to the news that she's not really dead and that she's in a different world (away from her friends and family)? Not good.**

**I know I mentioned before that I pictured Bridgit Mendler to be the face of Kelsey. The reason, because she played a role in a movie that had her wearing glasses (_Labor Pains_). Normally, I pictured her to be like Kay Panabaker (from the movies _Read it or Weep_, and _Life is Ruff_). Either way, I think they're both great.**

**At the end, Kelsey assumed that the queen was her late grandmother. Poor girl. She will be disappointed and heartbroken in the next chapter.**

****Thor will make his appearance again in the next chapter. Jane, AJ, and the rest of the team will meet him soon. How will Thor's stay in Midgaurd be like in this story? I have plans for him and his interaction with the characters.****

****What about Kelsey and Loki? How are they going to react to each other? They will officially meet soon.****

******What about SHILED? When will the team make it's appearance?******

********Please review and tell me your opinion.********

********Thank you: MONICA SENJU, NightWolf1159, Sakura W William, KaseyKay10, Minimonstrosity, Unstoppably-demonic, Axelgirl for favoring this story.********

********Thank you: MONICA SENJU, NightWolf1159, Sakura W William, Black-Kat 012, Minimonstrosity, TheShadowhuntingTimelord, Unstoppably-demonic, TheAlleyCat18, Buzooka Zooka for following this story.********


	9. Accidents Happen

_**Chapter 8: Accidents Happen**_

_**Disclaimer: read prologue**_

"Welcome, my dear child."

Kelsey wasn't thinking straight. All she knew that she wasn't at home. She wasn't in earth anymore. She didn't think about that right now, all she knew that this woman, standing in front of her, reminded Kelsey of someone she knew well and missed dearly.

Without another moment wasted, Kelsey sat up only to pull the queen into an embrace, and silently cried on the queen's attire.

"What in Valhalla," Frigga was caught off guard by the girl's sudden action.

Kelsey breathed in her scent without letting go, she refused to release her _granny_. She smiled when she felt a hand with jewels, caressing the girl's hair.

"There. There." Frigga comforted Kelsey by petting her head. "It's alright, young one. You're safe."

Kelsey's mind processed what happened slowly. This voice. It was a real angel's voice. It's like a heavenly choir's song. The only problem was that the voice didn't belong to her grandmother.

Kelsey looked up to see that it wasn't Granny. Kelsey released her hold on the queen and backed away from her with her mouth wide opened. She covered her mouth, masking her look of disbelief.

"Oh my gosh. I-I am SO sorry!" Kelsey apologize with her hand still over her mouth. "I thought you were someone else. I'm sorry."

Frigga only smiled, "It's alright, child. I understand."

Kelsey was silent, processing more about her current state. So that dream was real! She wasn't in earth anymore. She's no longer under her aunt's care. She really did meet an angel with a crazy mustache.

"So what happened was real?" Kelsey asked sadly. "Am I really in Heaven?" She didn't mean it to sound like a bad thing. Heaven was a lot better and more perfect than hell would ever be. The downside was that she didn't get a chance to say good byes to her family back in earth, but at least she'll see her parents and grandparents again.

"How did I die?" Kelsey asked.

The older women were taken back by Kelsey's ludicrous question. The Queen was silent. Eir, the head healer, however, burst into laughter.

Kelsey and Frigga frowned at Eir's outburst for different reasons.

"Lady, I don't think me being dead is funny," Kelsey said, shaking her head with disapproval.

Eir continued laughing, until she noticed a stern look from Frigga. Her laughter died down, and her look became serious once again.

"I'm sorry," Eir apologized, regaining her composure.

"You need to understand, Child." Frigga kneeled next to Kelsey, placing a hand over hers in comfort. "You never died."

Kelsey furrowed her brows in confusion, "W-What?"

"It's a long story, but know that you're safe, healed, and lucky."

"I don't get it."

"You had a concussion," Eir explained, "You came to our home with a hit on the head. Losing a lot of blood."

Kelsey widen her eyes, while touching her head, feeling a cotton bandage wrapped around her skull with mild pressure on the brain, "W-What?! I-I lost a lot of blood?! How did that happen?!"

"My dear child," Frigga tried to soothe her with a motherly calm voice (opposite of Jane and Wendy's tone). Kelsey really liked this tone better. "You must tell us what happened to you," she asked.

"I... I... I..." Kelsey was so shock, she couldn't speak. She was confused, her head started pounding from thinking too hard. "I don't- I don't..."

Eir hushed her, "It's alright, Child. It's alright that you do not remember. It's one of the natural symptoms for a concussion. Memory loss is temporary for some patients. Hopefully, your memory of that night will come back."

"Do you know what happened to _me?_" Kelsey realized that she just asked a stupid question. If they did know, the woman dressed in gold and jewels wouldn't have asked her that same question.

The queen shook her head, "No. I am afraid we do not. Right now, we're thankful to save a mortal from a horrible tragedy called death."

_Mortal? Mortal?! _Kelsey questioned the elder woman's words. If she's called a mortal, then these people weren't... human.

"So... If I'm not dead or on earth... where exactly am I?" Kelsey asked curiously.

"My dear child, you are in another realm," Frigga explained, caressing Kelsey's hand to soothe her. "A lot different than yours in Midguard."

_Midguard?!_

"Welcome to our home in Asgard."

Kelsey couldn't let the words sink in, all she knew that she wasn't in a mortal world. She reacted again.

"OH. MY. GOSH!" Kelsey screamed out.

Frigga and Eir jumped slightly, not expecting the girl's outburst.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my GOD!" Kelsey was freaking out. The queen and the head healer had to restrain her on the bed, attempting to calm her down.

"Child, it's alright," Frigga said softly.

"Young lady, you shouldn't stress out," Eir advised the frantic girl, "Your brain will heal longer if you keep this repulsive act."

"I can't calm down!" Kelsey snapped, feeling the pressure on her head tighter and tighter. "I woke up thinking I'm dead! Then, I found out that I'm in another planet! How can I NOT calm down?!"

Kelsey was panting rapidly with her eyes so wide, they looked like they're about to fall out of her sockets. Her stomach wasn't helping the situation. She felt the urge to puke.

"Oh God!" Kelsey covered her mouth with one hand while caressing her stomach with the other, "I think I'm about to be sick!" She rolled herself out of the bed with her still covering her mouth. "Is there a bathroom?"

Eir nodded frantically, "Yes." She pointed at the door behind Frigga, "Right through that door!"

Kelsey shoved the queen out of her way and rushed inside the bathroom to empty her upset stomach.

**~000~**

"You don't think it was just another magnetic storm, do you?" Dr. Selvig asked Jane.

When Erik, Jane, and Garrett came back from the diner, AJ and Jane explained to them what they discovered.

"Look at this, Uncle Erik," AJ showed a picture of the design circular pattern on the ground. Erik narrowed his eyes at the photo, not entirely sure what it was.

"What is this, AJ?"

"A mark that the storm left, last night (at least that's what we saw). But Jane says it's not a storm at all. It's much more than that. Think about it. Does a twister ever leave a design mark like that?"

Erik sighed, knowing that the boy made a point, "Okay. I can see that's pretty strange. But if it's not a common or a magnetic storm, what is it then?"

"Look," Jane said as she scanned through her computer. "The lensing around these edges is characteristic of an-"

"Einstein-Rosen Bridge," both Erik and Jane finished in unison.

"A what?" Darcy asked confusedly, not having a clue to what Jane and Erik were talking about.

"I thought you were a Science major?" Dr. Selvig asked Darcy.

"_Political_ science." Darcy corrected him.

"Is there a difference?" AJ asked Darcy.

"Duh!" Darcy replied.

Erik looked at Jane sharply, and Jane noticed.

"She was the only applicant," Jane explained to Erik.

"Hey, Jane," Garrett raised his hand as if he's asking Mr. Sims a question, "Can I apply an internship here?"

Darcy frowned at Garret's question. She didn't want him to work here. Dealing with him as Kelsey's friend was bad enough, but dealing with as her friend's friend and a coworker, it'll never work.

"Sure, Garrett," Jane replied casually without taking her eyes off computer, "when you're in college."

Garrett turned around and made a silent cheer, "_YES!" _He may not be Jane's intern now, but he will this fall.

"Uh, hello?" Darcy waved for the scientists attention, "The Einstein Bridge - what is it?"

"An Einstein-_Rosen_ Bridge." Erik corrected her, turning to face her as he started explaining, "It's a theoretical connection between two different points of space-time."

The young students stared at Erik with a blank expression, not having a clue to what he's talking about.

"Huh?" they asked in unison.

Erik huffed, thinking that he's talking to a preschoolers.

"It's a wormhole." Jane further explained. The students made an "ah" face and nodded their heads with understanding.

"Is a wormhole suppose to be a shortcut for long journeys across the universe?" AJ asked.

Everyone glared at the boy.

Jane slowly nodded, "Yes, AJ." Jane's lips curled into a small, proud smile, that's the first time she'd done that since Kelsey went missing. "That's exactly right. How did you know?"

AJ shrugged, "Miss Pam explained it to us in class."

_He pays attention in class?_ Garrett thought to himself,_ If only Kelsey does that instead of falling asleep._

"But I was the one that explained it to you," Erik pointed out.

"Yeah, but AJ's definition is more simple and easy to understand," Darcy said. Erik rolled his eyes at her remark.

Jane picked up the printed photo copy of the constellations and showed it to Dr. Selvig.

"Dr. Selvig, look. What do you see here?" Jane asked him. Garrett and Darcy looked over Erik's shoulders to see the picture.

"Stars." Garrett answered, feeling like he's back in kindergarten.

"Yes. But not _our_ stars." Jane said before spreading a chart on the table. "See. This is the star alignment for our quadrant, this time of the year. So unless Ursa Minor decided to take the day off… these are someone else's constellations."

"So... If it's not our stars, then who do the stars belong to?" Darcy asked.

AJ couldn't see the chart when Erik was holding it, Garrett and Darcy wasn't helping his view, also his height. He spotted a stack pictures on Jane's desk. He was told not to touch anything, but he couldn't help it. Curiosity was in his nature. He started going through pictures of the Bifrost footage from the printer.

While he was listening to Jane, he passed a photo that held interest. Then his mind came back to it, his eyebrows furrowed questionably.

"Huh?" He pulled two photos over to find that certain photo and stared at it intently, trying to make out what it was. He gasped and cried out, "Kelsey!"

Everyone's eyes pulled away from the star chart and on AJ, when they heard AJ saying something.

"AJ!" Jane rushed over to the boy's side in frustration, "What are you doing?!"

"Jane, look at this!" AJ commanded, holding up the photo so she could see.

"I told you not to touch any-" Jane glared at the photo for moment, then stopped talking and quickly looked back at the photo. She stared at it with new-found interest.

"What the hell?" Jane asked out loud, not realizing she used a swear word on her own.

"Umm!" AJ covered his mouth and stared at his aunt in shock, "You said the H word!" Darcy snickered with amusement. Jane always called Darcy out when she was using swear words in front of the kid, but now she broke her own rule.

Jane ignored AJ and showed the picture to the others, "Guys, did you see this?!" Erik, Garrett, and Darcy leaned forward to get a better look at the photo with narrowed, trying to piece together what the image was. The photo showed what's _inside_ the funnel cloud, but that's not what shocked them. What truly amazed them was what the wormhole held inside. Two figures, _humans_ to be exact. They're both familiar. One was the crazy dude, they left at the hospital, the other was a certain teenage girl, Jane's niece.

"No. It can't be!" Dr. Selvig breathed out in shock.

"How did Kelsey get in there?" Darcy asked.

"I got a theory!" Garrett cried out.

Darcy groaned, _This should be good._

"What, Garrett?" Jane asked, upset from the fact that Kelsey was inside the cloud probably dead.

"Think about it, guys!" Garrett held up the digital camera and the photos, "The design. Strange stars. The crazy man. The fact that they're inside a cloud. It could only mean one thing!"

"And what is that?" Erik asked tiredly.

"Kelsey and that crazy dude were abducted... BY ALIENS!" Garrett stated with shock and fear. The others glared at him as if he said something stupid. AJ raised his brows in interest. Garrett's theory was possible, but there's no evidence siding that aliens exist, as far as he knew.

"Don't be stupid, Brad!" Darcy cried out in disgust, "Aliens?! There's no such thing!" She glared at Jane and Erik questionably, "Are there?"

Neither scientist answered Darcy's question or respond to Garrett's theory. Jane headed to the van to go somewhere important.

"I think we left something at the hospital," Jane stated.

"WHAT?!" Garrett cried out in fear, "You mean we have to go back to a mental-instable guy who almost killed me?!"

"Don't be so dramatic. He didn't almost kill you," Darcy said, walking past him.

"Yeah," AJ agreed, "All he did was squeezed you tight, while you screamed like a little girl."

"I don't scream like a girl!" Garrett argued.

"Yes, you do!" Darcy argued as she followed right behind Jane and AJ.

**~000~**

After Kelsey's series of puking, she returned to the bed, resting her head on a red, soft pillow (most luxurious pillow Kelsey ever laid her head on). She felt much better when she threw up the junk out of her system. She agreed to hear the ladies out and actually listened this time. Kelsey needed to stop talking and calm down, other wise she'll puke again or make her headache worse.

They told her that she was in definitely in Asgard, which Kelsey didn't believe at first, because she learned that Asgard was just a myth. However, she thought about it - the way the ladies were dressed, the walls made out of gold, the head healer made her headache go away by some healing cream - she realized that it may be true.

She wanted to deny it and argue, but she didn't feel the urge to fight. Maybe it was because of the strong medicine numbing the pain in her head or deep down she knew they're telling the truth, no matter how crazy their tale was.

"So um... After this, can I go back to my family in New Mexico?" Kelsey asked.

The elderly ladies looked at each other, before looking at Kelsey sadly. Kelsey knew that look. She saw her aunt using that look every time something sad or bad was about to happen.

"I'm not going home, am I?" Kelsey assumed sadly. _Great! It's bad enough I'm suffering medical and mental issues, now I'm held captive inside a kingdom against my will?!_

"You will," Frigga assured Kelsey, placing a soothing a motherly hand on hers. Kelsey surprisingly enjoyed this comfort and missed it.

"But because of your injury," Eir explained further, "we can't let you get hurt in the Bi-Frost under your current circumstances. It's too risky."

Kelsey nodded and sighed, knowing that it would be stupid not to listen to the doctor's advice. She remembered when she got her tonsils removed she was told to only eat soft food (like scramble eggs or milkshakes). After a week in bed, her throat was getting better. Her seven year old self believed that she's ready to eat the good stuff other than milk shakes. Once she took a bite out of a Doritos chip, big mistake! Her throat wasn't healed and it was the worse pain she could ever imagine. After all that crying and taking medication given by her mom, she learned to always listen to the doctor, no matter how much you believe you're 90% or a 100% better.

"How long?" Kelsey asked. Before Kelsey knew it, she was blinded by a bright light from Eir. She cried out in disapproval, covering her eyes immediately. "What was that?!"

Eir put the bright light away and sighed heavily, while shaking her head, "I believe you'll be here for two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" Kelsey questioned in shock.

"Don't worry, child," Frigga comforted her, "I'll see to it that your stay is comfortable."

Kelsey turned to the queen and gave her a thankful smile, "That's very nice of you. Thank you."

Frigga gave her a loving smile, "My son is not here, so you can use his room."

"This is his room?" Kelsey asked, gesturing the large room they're in.

Frigga nodded, "Yes."

"Do you think he'll mind? I don't want to impose."

"No need to fear, Child." The queen said sadly and with hesitation, "Thor is going away for a while. I'm sure that if he was here, he would be happy to lend you his room."

"Really? Are you sure? I'm sure this kingdom have loads of empty bedrooms for me to sleep - Whoa, hold on! Did you say Thor?" Kelsey questioned, making sure she heard right.

The queen nodded.

"That is your son's name?"

The queen nodded, "Mm-hm."

"That means you're that lovely goddess." Kelsey pointed at her, "What is your name? Um... Joro, is it?"

Frigga's smile fell when Kelsey said that name. Eir bit her tongue, holding back unnecessary words. Kelsey noticed the hurt in Frigga's eyes. Did she get the name wrong? She could've sworn that Joro was Thor's mother. She remembered studying the Norse gods and goddesses' names in 5th grade history.

"Actually, Child, I'm Frigga, Queen of Asgard."

Kelsey widen her eyes and her jaw almost hit the floor. She just insulted the queen by misusing the wrong name. Frigga was Thor's mother? Kelsey knew that Frigga was the Queen of Asgard and Odin's wife, but Thor's mother? She could've sworn it was Joro. It's been a forever since Kelsey studied Norse Mythology. It didn't matter anyway. Frigga said that she was Thor's mother, it had to be true.

"Oh my gosh!" Kelsey instantly lowered her upper body as if she bowing down to her. "Please excuse me! I am SO sorry! Where are my manners?! I didn't mean to offend you, your highness! My name is Kelsey by the way, Your Highness! I'm sorry that I mistaken your name, Your majesty!"

Being apologetic certainly brought a smile to Frigga's lips. She nodded in understanding and placed a hand over hers.

"It's alright, Kelsey, Child. I'm not offended."

"You should. It was a stupid mistake and-"

"You're right. It was just a mistake. That is all. No harm done."

"Will you show mercy and forgive me, Your Highness?"

Frigga smiled and nodded, "Of course, dear."

Eir sighed with relief and clasped her hands, grabbing the queen and Kelsey's attention. "Well, you are looking much better, my dear child, I believe my work here today is done. Come by to the healing room tomorrow and see me, so I can put more medicine on you and check your progress. I hope for your speedy recovering."

"Me too," Kelsey agreed.

"If there's anything else, I could do?" Eir offered.

"I am a little hungry," Kelsey told half of the truth, she wasn't just a little hungry. She was famished. All that puking and that long nap was making her hungry.

"I'll see to it that food will be brought to you immediately," Frigga said, standing up to her feet. "Once you're finished, I would like for you to dress in Asgard's attire. I mean no offense, but your clothes are rather..." Frigga stopped talking, trying to think of a nice word for Kelsey's mortal rags.

"Bloody? Dirty?" Kelsey suggested as she looked down at her clothes.

Frigga nodded, "Yes."

Kelsey took in the queen and Eir's clothes, they're both wearing dresses. Kelsey hated dresses and refused to wear one. She liked pants and T-Shirts. She was thankful that earth was currently in the 21st century. She didn't have to dress in corsets and skirts, while men wore trousers and Washington wigs. Here in Asgard, they dressed like they're still in BC. Kelsey had no choice but to do what the queen said. She offended her once, she didn't want to offend her again.

Kelsey reluctantly nodded, "Alright."

"A maid will come here with food and your new clothing. In the meantime, you can stay and look around the room a little bit if you're up to it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"It is very nice to meet you, Kelsey. Our paths will cross again, I assure you." Frigga lowered her towards Kelsey as she and Eir exited the room.

As soon as they left, Kelsey had a chance to have a peace in mind, to process what's happening to her. She groaned, lying back on heavenly-felt, luxurious mattress and pillows underneath her.

Kelsey couldn't believe what was happening to her. She remembered sleeping in her own bed in a glasshouse, now she woke up in a fable palace of Asgard. She was tempted to pinch herself, making sure that this was just a dream. Part of her wished it was, but another part of her wished it wasn't. She used to daydream of adventure, but the fact that her former dream becoming a reality excited but scared her.

Kelsey found the urge to get out of her bed and headed to the first place she wanted to go - the balcony. She had a chance to take in Asgard's view. She read that it was supposed to be beautiful.

As she slowly walked outside, she felt the warm breeze and the heat from the sun on her face. She walked towards the railing to see that the words from her 5th history book were true. There were mountains, large houses, a beautiful garden, and most of her view was water (her favorite element) surrounding the kingdom.

Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad. She thought of this as a high school field trip without students and teachers around. She always wanted a vacation from school, drama in the glasshouse, and away from Jane's science experiments. Maybe this was what she needed. Maybe God gave her a blessing, and she was thankful.

**~000~**

Frigga and Eir were walking their separate ways. As Frigga was planning to find a maid and inform her about Kelsey's food and clothing, a velvet voice stopped her.

"Mother!"

Frigga halted her pace and turned to find Loki hurrying right behind her.

"Loki." She greeted him with a loving smile, "My son. I trust you slept well."

"Where is she?" Loki demanded.

Frigga furrowed her brows in confusion, "I beg your pardon?"

"Kelsey, the mortal girl, where is she? I've been told by Heimdall that she was awake, and find that she's no longer in the healing room."

"Of course not. She's in Thor's chambers."

"In Thor's chambers?"

Frigga nodded, "Yes."

Loki was about to turn away from his mother, heading for that direction, but Frigga's hand on his forearm stopped him. He looked at her questionably.

"Loki, you mustn't disturb her."

"Why ever not, Mother?" Loki demanded, "She is awake, is she not?"

"Yes, but I advise that you must give the girl some space for now. She had a rough night, and not to mention this morning when I spoke with her."

"You spoke to her? How is she?"

"Fine for now. I was about to find a maid and tell her to give the girl food and clothing."

"I can do that, Mother," Loki offered.

"No, you will not."

Loki was taken back by his mother's refusal. "What?"

"No, you will not." His mother repeated. "You, my son, are going to the dining hall and eat."

Loki smiled with amusement, "I can assure you, Mother, I'm fine. I'll eat when I order a maid-"

"You don't have to hide from me, Loki. I can tell that you're famished, you hardly eaten the food from last night. I think a full stomach is what you need at the moment."

"I need to see her."

"And you shall."

"When?! I was to be the first person to see her. Fandral spoke to her, Eir spoke to her, even you spoke to her! I carried her to the healing room, I saved her life!" Loki snapped angrily.

"Loki," Frigga warned, silently reminding him who he's speaking to.

Loki's face softened, regretted of his sudden action, "I'm sorry, Mother. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Please forgive me."

Frigga held Loki's hand and caressed, "I understand. You care for the girl as do I."

"When can I see for myself that she's alright?" Loki asked softly.

"Soon," Frigga assured him calmy. "But for now, you must eat. We all had a rough ordeal to go through, we could all use a breather at the moment, with your brother banished and-"

"Say no more, Mother." Loki sighed in defeat, "I'll eat."

Frigga smiled with approval, "Good. I'll meet you and your father in the dining hall, when I inform a maid."

Loki nodded as he walked away from his mother.

**~000~**

The team arrived at the County Hospital. Police and doctors were there together, but they weren't important in the team's eyes (except for Erik, who gave them a glance with worry). Jane, AJ, Darcy, and Erik immediately went straight for the strange man's room, only to find an empty bed with unfastened straps.

"Oh my God!" Darcy exclaimed.

They all rushed back to the van, where Garrett was waiting for them anxiously. He jumped and let out a yelp when the van doors opened. The team rushed inside the van and closed the doors behind them.

Garrett regained his composure and exhaled with relief when Jane was in the passenger seat next to him, while Erik, AJ, and Darcy were in the back.

"Did you find him?" Garrett asked, hoping that they didn't.

"I just lost my most important piece of evidence!" Jane stated. "Typical."

Garrett exhaled with relief and made a silent cheer, _"YES!"_

"Too bad. I really want to meet him," AJ commented, he'd been dying to know how the man got out of his restraints.

"So, now what?" asked Darcy.

"We find him!" Jane said with determination.

Garrett glared at his dream girl as if she was insane, "You're kidding right?"

"Did you see what he did in there?" Erik asked Jane worriedly.

"And the way he threatened ME last night?!" Garrett added, "I can still feel the bruises." Garrett rubbed his biceps from that horrible memory.

"I don't think finding him is the best idea, Jane." Erik attempted to talk her out of it, but no dice..

"Our data can't tell us what it was like to be inside that event." Jane said. "He is the key to my research and finding Kelsey. So, we're gonna find him. Garrett, start the car!"

Garrett wished he didn't tag along, but Jane's face commanded him other wise. She was a siren, the kind he couldn't refuse or resist. He obliged with a groan and turned the key into the ignition.

"Great!" AJ said excitedly.

"Okay." Darcy sighed as she pulled out her taser and analyzed it.

AJ noticed that Darcy had the taser, he really wanted to try it out, "Darcy, can I-"

"Nope!" Darcy cut him off.

"Puh-lease! I promise I won't-"

"No!"

AJ huffed and leaned back against his car seat.

"So, we're gonna look all over New Mexico, right?" Dr. Selvig asked Jane.

"Exactly." Jane replied.

Garrett sighed, putting the gear shift in reverse. He looked over his shoulder and started to back out of the parking space. Once he had enough space to drive. He put the car in drive, turned, and slightly tapped the gas pedal. He didn't realize that there was a man walking in front of the van, but it was too late. A sound of a bang was made, gaining everyone's attention. They screamed when they saw the man's face against the window, and Garrett didn't have the common sense to stop the car, he sped the car instead.

Everyone was now freaking out the fact that they hit the man again, that he's blocking their view of the road, and Garrett was going too fast and might hit a car or something if he didn't stop.

"OH MY GOD!" Darcy cried out.

"Found him!" AJ said, enjoying this ride now. It's like riding the fast track in Disney World, he wasn't tall enough to ride on.

"STOP THE CAR!" Erik commanded Garrett, holding onto the handle above the window.

Jane kicked Garrett's foot off the gas pedal, and instantly hit the break. The car let out a screech into a complete stop, making the passengers inside moved their bodies forward unwillingly (except for AJ, because he was strapped in his car seat). When the car stopped, the man fell out the hood of the van and landed on the hard ground face down. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Real smooth, Brad." Darcy complimented him sarcastically, "You ran over the same guy twice. _Smooth!"_

"Shut up, Darcy!" Garrett snapped. "It was an accident!"

Jane and Erik exited the vehicle to see the big man on the ground in obvious pain. They ran towards him to help him up.

"I'm so sorry, Sir!" Jane apologized, "I swear that we're not doing this on purpose!"

**A/N: ****Thank you: grapejuice101, Blackrose9053, and Michie-chan1997 for favoring this story.**

**Thank you: Blackrose9053, draconisnorie43, PomegranteAndBooks, and Michie-chan1997 for adding this story to their alerts. **


End file.
